Entre Amour, Plaisir, Désir & Problèmes
by Yuuria
Summary: La vie de lycéen d'Ichigo est paisible, en apparence du moins. Derrière le masque, elle est plutot perturbée & mystérieuse. Yaoi ! IchixBya, IchixRenji, IchixGin....
1. Chapter 1 : Une nuit pleine de surprises

**Titre :** Entre Amour, Plaisir, Désir & Problèmes.

**Auteur** : Yuuria

**Genre :** Romance/Mystery

**Rating :** M Lemons

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, dommage…

**Couples **: -IchigoxByakuya

-IchigoxGin

-IchigoxRenji

- … ?

**Résumé **: Ichigo est un lycéen comme les autres, quoique très connu de part sa couleur de cheveux inhabituelle et par son physique avantageux, mais également très mystérieux pour beaucoup. Mais la vie tranquille avec son amant, Byakuya Kuchiki n'est qu'une façade pour cacher certaines "activités" et la rencontre hasardeuse d'une certaine personne va un peu tout chambouler.

**Univers **: Ce n'est pas du tout en lien avec les shinigami comme dans le manga. C'est un monde inventé par moi, bien que je reprenne le nom de certaines villes. Donc pas la peine de chercher de petit shinigami :P

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Chapitre 1 : Une nuit pleine de surprise.**

Ichigo rentrait d'une fête très arrosée, organisée par sa classe. Il avait ramené Renji chez lui, son pire ennemie au lycée, mais il était la seule personne encore assez consciente ainsi qu'habitant le moins loin de l'appartement d'Abaraï. Il avait donc accepté à contre-cœur de raccompagner le jeune homme aux cheveux de braise.

Il ne restait que quelques minutes pour enfin arriver à la clinique de son père et pourtant le jeune homme s'écroula contre un mur, commençant lui-même à ressentir les effets de l'alcool.

- _Putain, fait chier, j'aurais pas du accepter. J'serais déjà rentré chez moi !!_

Le lycéen essaya de se lever, mais en vain. Il se sentait déjà tomber dans l'inconscience. Il crut entendre une voix mais ne comprit pas ce que celle-ci disait.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Ichimaru Gin rentrait chez lui après une visite chez un ami quand il vit au loin quelqu'un s'effondrer sur le mur d'enceinte de sa propriété.

- _Qui est ce gars qui ose s'effondrer sur mon mur ?_ jura-t-il entre ses dents.

En s'approchant, il reconnut son élève. Oui, SON élève. Dès qu'il l'avait vu entré dans sa classe en retard, il l'avait désiré. Ce roux qui se détaché de tout les autres de par son physique mais aussi pour son sale caractère. Ce fichu caractère qui poussait Gin à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il cherchait un moyen de le faire tomber dans ses filets, mais à chaque fois le roux arrivait à contrecarrer ses projets. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, cela ne faisait qu'attiser son désir de posséder cette beauté et ce corps.

Quand il arriva devant le jeune homme, il comprit que celui-ci avait du abusé de l'alcool à forte dose. Il semblait d'ailleurs sur le point de s'évanouir.

- _Hé bien, Kurosaki Ichigo, vous vouliez me voir ? Je ne crois pas_, se moqua l'albinos en voyant que le jeune homme venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience._ Bon, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais je vais te raccompagné chez toi. Je n'aimerais pas me priver de mon passe-temps, surtout que j'ai cours avec ta classe demain matin._

Il prit le corps d'Ichigo dans ses bras et ce dirigea vers la maison de celui-ci. Il la connaissait depuis le premier jour, car étant curieux, il avait été fouillé dans son dossier pour connaître sa proie.

Arrivé devant la petite clinique, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la demeure familiale se trouvant derrière et sonna. Il entendit quelqu'un courir à l'intérieur et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se trouva devant un homme plus grand que lui et battit comme une armoire.

- _Ichigo !!_ Cria l'homme en voyant le jeune homme dans les bras de cet homme, d'ailleurs il se demandé qui il était. Mais ce n'est pas la priorité. Il allait poser une question à l'homme aux cheveux d'argent quand il entendit une voix fatiguée et sourde dire en laissant s'échapper des odeurs d'alcool :

- _La ferme le vieux..._

- _Baka de fils. Tu as encore forcé sur l'alcool_. Puis se retournant vers Ichimaru, _excusez-moi si mon fils vous a causé des problèmes._

- _Oh rassurez-vous, j'ai juste trouvé Kurosaki-kun appuyé sur un mur alors que je rentrais chez moi._

- _Ah ? Qui êtes-vous ? Vous ne pourriez pas connaître notre adresse, ni notre nom si vous étiez un inconnu._

- _Non en effet. Je suis le professeur d'Arts de votre fils, monsieur Kurosaki._ fit Gin en fixant cet homme et en essayant de cerner ce dernier. Il semblait très inquiet pour Ichigo quand il avait ouvert la porte et lorsque ce dernier avait vu le corps de son fils dans ses bras. Il était évident qu'il adorait son fils. Et qu'il serait furax si quelqu'un lui faisait du mal.

- _Je vois, veuillez encore une fois pardonner mon fils pour vous avoir obligé à vous déplacer. Je vais le conduire à sa chambre. Voulez-vous entrer ?_ demanda le brun. _Au fait, appelez-moi Isshin, je n'aime pas être appelé "monsieur Kurosaki", les politesses ce n'est pas pour moi._

Sans vraiment le vouloir Gin partit dans un fou rire, ce qui amena un haussement de sourcil de la part d'Isshin.

- _Excusez-moi mais je sais maintenant d'où vient la familiarité de votre fils_, justifia Gin en se retenant de continuer son fou rire. _Bon excusez-moi, mais je me dois de refuser votre invitation, je travaille demain. Je vous laisse donc._

- _Je vois et bien bonne nuit,_ souhaita Isshin en prenant des bras de l'albinos Ichigo._ Et pour la familiarité de mon fils, je crois que j'ai beaucoup déteint sur lui en effet,_ ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Isshin entra sous le regard étonné de Gin, enfin on voyait la surprise sur son visage et non pas dans ses yeux, ceux-ci étant rarement ouverts. Ce dernier se repris et quitta le pas de la porte pour retourner sur ses pas plongé dans ses pensées.

Quand il s'allongea dans son lit après une douche rapide, il s'endormit en pensant à un certain orangé.


	2. Chapter 2 : Trois hommes

**Voilà la suite ^^**

Je devrai être assez rapide pour les six premiers chapitres puisqu'ils sont déjà écrits. Donc il faut juste que j'ai le temps de les publier.

Bonne lecture & merci pour les reviews :D

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Chapitre 2 : Trois hommes**.

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec une horrible gueule de bois que se réveilla Ichigo. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait dans son lit alors qu'il se souvenait s'être endormi dans la rue. Soudain, il se souvint qu'il lui avait semblé avoir entendu une voix et se sentir soulevé comme une jeune mariée. Il n'arrivait pas à identifier la personne qui l'avait porté et qu'il devait connaître puisqu'il était chez lui.

Il fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées par un poing qui allait s'écraser sur son visage. Il attrapa le poignet de son père et envoya ce dernier contre le mur sans vraiment le vouloir.

- _Tu pourrais arrêter de me réveiller avec un coup de poing un jour, vieux fou_ ? Grogna-t-il

- _Eh bien, il semblerait que tu sois devenu plus fort Ichigo. Pouvoir me balancer comme ça, ça tient du miracle tu sais._ Répondit Isshin sans se soucier de la remarque de son fils. _Au fait tu remercieras ton prof d'Arts, c'est lui qui t'as ramené ici hier soir après t'avoir trouvé évanouit dans la rue._

- _QUOII !!!! Tu veux dire que c'est Ichimaru-sensei qui m'a raccompagné ici ?_ Cria le roux. _Putain, j'suis dans la merde... Pourquoi y'a fallu que ce soit lui_, murmura le roux pour lui-même.

Le jeune homme avait remarqué depuis longtemps que son prof le regardait avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce à quoi il pensait de lui. Il était lui-même en couple avec un homme et savait très bien quel était ce regard. A cette pensée, son esprit partit en direction de son amant. Byakuya Kuchiki, le chef de clan de l'une des deux premières familles du pays. La plus respectueuse des traditions ancestrales et des manières nobles. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un festival, 1 an auparavant. Le noble se baladait avec sa jeune sœur, Rukia, qu'Ichigo connaissait puisqu'ils étaient dans le même lycée. En allant la saluer, il croisa les yeux si profonds de l'homme plus âgé et tomba sous son charme. Personne n'ignorait que le roux était gay ou du moins bi car il était également sorti avec quelques filles. Il avait donc passé la soirée avec le frère et la sœur et avait été surpris par le noble qui en fin de soirée, lui avait volé un baiser dans le dos de sa sœur. Leur relation avait commencé par un simple baiser pour devenir passionnée et impénétrable. Mais à cause de la noblesse de Byakuya, ils devaient vivre leur romance dans l'ombre. Cela ne dérangeait pas Ichigo. De toute façon il n'était pas du genre à se montrer affectueux en public et il se disait que son amant ne l'était pas plus.

Ichigo avait déjà fini de se préparer et allait sortir pour se rendre au lycée quand il entendit son père l'interpellé :

- _N'oublie pas de remercier ton prof. D'après ce que j'ai compris tu as cours avec lui ce matin._

- _Haï, haï... _Soupira-t-il.

Il se mit en route sous le vent glacé d'hiver. Il adorait cette saison, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle lui rappelait son amant froid et distant, mais qui pourtant pouvait devenir braise dans leur moment intime, comme le printemps qui balaye l'hiver.

_IchiIchiIchiIhciIchi_

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il arriva en face de son lycée. Ce lycée avait la particularité d'être séparé en deux. Un côté fille, et un côté garçon. Ichigo trouvait ça bête. A quoi cela servait-il de dire lycée mixte si les filles et les garçons étaient séparés ? Enfin, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre et se dirigea vers l'entrée des garçons. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Sado Yasutora qui ne le lâchait jamais. Ils étaient toujours ensemble sauf quand ils étaient chez eux ou qu'ils désiraient un moment de solitude.

Ils étaient en retard mais s'en fichaient. Et puis Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir la tête de son prof. Il avait déjà mal digéré le fait que ce soit LUI qui l'ai ramené chez lui, mais il était sur que celui-ci ne se gênerait pas pour se moquait de lui derrière ses paupières closes. Rien qu'à ces pensées il était déjà énervé. Il entra en classe suivi de Sado après avoir toqué par simple politesse.

- _Eh bien, ce sont toujours les mêmes qui arrivent en retard, n'est-ce-pas Kurosaki-KUN et Yasutora ?_ Les questionna leur professeur sous un ton ironique.

_- Veuillez nous excuser Ichimaru-SENSEI_. répondit le roux avec un ton plein de défi avant d'aller s'assoir à sa place. Il vit au passage le regard de Renji sur lui et se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

Le cours se passa comma d'habitude, c'est-à-dire avec des prises de tête entre le professeur et son élèves aux cheveux roux, ce qui fit soupiré Ishida Uryuu et rire l'ensemble de la classe sauf Renji et Sado qui n'avaient pas la tête à rire.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

A la fin de la matinée, Ichigo et Sado allèrent sur le toit comme à leur habitude, suivis rapidement par un Keigo Asano qui se prit un pied dans la figue après s'être jeté sur le roux en criant son nom et par un Mizuhiro Kojima pianotant sur son clavier de portable.

- _Dites vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir_ ? Demanda Keigo après s'être relevé.

- _J'ai quelque chose oui et même si je n'avais rien, je ne viendrai pas avec toi._ Répondit Ichigo sans le regardé.

- _Désolé,_ fut l'unique réponse de Sado.

- _Non j'ai plein de rendez-vous avec des canons ce soir et puis je suis d'accord avec Kurosaki._ dit Mizuhiro.

Keigo partit en courant en criant qu'il était abandonné, tandis que de leur côté les autres commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'escalier s'ouvre sur Abaraï Renji.

- _Abaraï-kun ?_ fit surpris Kojima.

- _Kurosaki Ichigo je dois te parler_. Fit ce dernier

- _Eh bien vas-y_, répondit le concerné.

- _En privé_

- _Ah, bon j'te suis_

Ils s'éloignèrent des autres assez surpris de voir les deux rivaux se parler sans se sauter dessus. L'homme aux cheveux de braise ne semblant pas décidé à commencer la conversation. Ichigo, qui commencé sérieusement à s'impatienter, lui demanda :

- _Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux au lieu de rester planté comme un piqué_

- _On m'a dit que c'est toi qui m'avait raccompagné hier soir…_

- _Oui et ?_

- _Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_

- _Parce qu'on m'y a obligé, _répondit le roux qui commençait à comprendre le pourquoi de cette discussion et sentait un sourire moqueur lui monté aux lèvres.

- _Je vois..._

- _Ne devais-tu pas me dire quelque chose d'autre par hasard ?_ Questionna le roux avec un ton ironique et en approchant son visage du tatoué

Le lycéen le foudroya du regard ce qui fit rire l'autre et dit sèchement :

_-Merci ! _

Avant de repartir énerver et surtout rouge écarlate en se demandant pourquoi cette proximité l'avait gêné

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

De retour en cours, Kurosaki songea au fait qu'il n'avait pas remercié son prof pour la nuit précédente et qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de le faire. Mais il le fallait autrement il se ferait tué par son père. Après les cours il se leva suivit de Sado pour se diriger vers la salle des profs. En entrant il vit Gin accoudé à son bureau en plein réflexion. Il se dirigea vers lui après avoir demandé à Chad de rester dans le couloir. Il se planta devant son professeur qui tourna la tête surpris de le voir.

- _Que puis-je pour vous Kurosaki-kun ?_

- _Je venais juste vous remercier. Mon père m'a dit que c'était vous qui m'aviez ramené chez moi après m'avoir trouvé endormi dans la rue_. Fit-il avec une voix dans laquelle on pouvait largement sentir son agacement. _Donc maintenant que c'est fait, je m'en vais. A plus_.

_- Vous savez que quand on remercie quelqu'un on y met le cœur. La façon dont vous l'avez fait clairement voir que vous le faites à contrecœur_, rétorqua le prof avec ironie

- _En effet mais si je le fais pas, ce soir vous pouvez me considérer comme mort, et je ne crois pas que c'est ce que vous voulez non ? Vu que vous prenez plaisir à m'énerver pendant vos cours._

- _Mort ? Comment cela ?_ Demanda Gin en ouvrant ses yeux de surprise.

- _ça se voit que vous ne connaissez pas mon père..._ Soupira le jeune homme_. Vous aviez donc les yeux bleus, je commençais à me demander si vous en aviez puisque vous ne les ouvrez jamais._ Fit Ichigo ironique

_- Eh bien, comme vous le voyez j'en ai._

Soudain le portable d'Ichigo se mit à sonner ce qui surprit les deux hommes qui se fixaient intensément, l'un en se demandant comment brisé l'autre et l'autre en se demandant comment faire pour le plus jeune tombe dans ses filets. Il trouvait même le moment opportun puisqu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Ichigo décrocha et entendit une voix trainante qui le fit frissonnait, ce qui n'échappa à Gin.

_- Ichi, je pourrais savoir où tu es, je t'attends devant ton lycée depuis un quart d'heure_.

- _Désolé je devais voir mon prof pour lui poser une question. J'arrive_.

- _Je t'attends à la place habituelle. Dépêches-toi_.

- _Haï,_ fut la dernière chose que dit Ichigo avant de raccrocher.

Il regarda Ichimaru qui le fixait en se demandant à qui était cette voix qui faisait frissonner sa proie.

- Veuillez _m'excusé mais on m'attend. Au revoir Ichimaru-sensei,_ lança le lycéen alors qu'il était déjà à la porte.

- _Attendez Kuro...._ Il fut arrêté par le claquement de la porte.

Ichigo dévala les escaliers après avoir signaler à Chad qu' "il" l'attendait. Il traversa la cours et ne vit pas les deux paries d'yeux fixées sur lui. L'une rouge et l'autre bleue. Il sortit de l'enceinte et se dirigea vers une grosse voiture noire. Il se dit au fond de lui-même que son amant n'était pas vraiment discret. Mais bon il s'en fichait. Il entra et tomba nez à nez avec Byakuya Kuchiki qui le scrutait fixement.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Pauvre Gin, il s'est fait claqué la porte au nez (Niark)

Je confirme pour ceux ou celles qui auraient encore du mal à le croire, c'est bel et bien Bya-kun qui a fait le premier pas dans sa relation avec Ichigo

Voilà je vais rapidement publier la suite ne vous inquiétez pas. Juste le temps de passer entre deux cours ou révisions et il sera là.

Hésiter pas à critiquer, ça me donne envie de m'améliorer et ça me motive :D

A bientôt :P


	3. Chapter 3 : Retrouvailles

**Nouveau chapitre online x)**

Attention présence de lemon !! (mon premier :O)

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles.**

Renji avait suivi du regard son camarade de classe roux qui semblait vraiment très pressé. En le suivant de loin, il l'avait surpris à entrer dans une grosse voiture noire étrangère. Il se posait la question de savoir qui venait le chercher avec une voiture pareille, puisqu'à sa connaissance, Ichigo n'était pas riche. Il était de la classe moyenne certes, mais sa famille n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'offrir une voiture de cette qualité. Il fut bien vite interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix d'un ami, qui par contre était plein aux as:

- _Alors Renji, tu viens ou pas ce soir ? T'inquiète pas, y'aura autant à boire et à manger que tu le souhaite et puis, au moins j'serai pas seul._

- _Bon je viens autrement tu vas encore me soulé. Mais je te préviens, j'viens que pour la bouffe, surement pas pour toi_, répondit lassé le rouge.

C'était l'occasion parfaite de se remettre quelque chose dans le ventre. Vivant seul et à son compte, ses parents l'ayant éjecté de la maison familiale et ne payant que ses frais de scolarité, il n'avait plus mangé à sa faim depuis un petit moment.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Gin avait lui aussi regardait le roux traversait la cour à toute vitesse. Au passage il avait remarqué le regard insistant d'Abaraï Renji sur Kurosaki. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si il n'avait pas rêvé, ces deux-là étant toujours en continuelle dispute, c'était un mélange impossible. Mais laissant à plus tard ses réflexions, il vit le roux entré dans une voiture qui indiqué la noblesse de celui qui avait fait tomber à l'eau ses plans de conquête de son jouet, alors qu'il était sûr de pouvoir le posséder ce soir-là. Il maudit intérieurement l'inconnu et se rappela soudain qu'il était pris ce soir.

- _Saleté de réception_, pensa-t-il intérieurement.

Et il se dirigea vers sa voiture pour ensuite se diriger vers son chez-lui.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

- _Tu es en retard...Très en retard._

Ichigo regardait le noble devant lui. Il pouvait lire de la colère et de l'impatience dans ses yeux.

_- Désolé, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je devais aller voir un prof._ Lui dit simplement le roux.

- _Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre d'aller voir un professeur pour lui "poser une question"_, rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène.

- _Bya, tu comptes me faire une scène de jalousie ?_ Fit avec un sourire le roux

- _Pourquoi serai-je jaloux ? Ai-je une seule raison de l'être ?_

- _Mmmmh... Non en effet._

Le roux s'approcha lentement du noble en plongeant ses yeux ambre dans ceux de ce dernier. Il se baissa et arrivé à la hauteur de ses lèvres, il les prit avec passion. Il voulait faire ressentir à son vis-à-vis tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui par ce simple échange. Il sourit intérieurement quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacé et le rapproché du plus vieux. Il adorait voir le noble perdre son masque d'impassibilité qu'il revêtait dès qu'il n'était plus en intimité. Il se dit qu'il était d'ailleurs surement le seul à connaître cette face cachée du chef de clan Kuchiki.

Byakuya n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. C'était plus fort que lui, dès que son regard se posait sur le jeune homme, il avait terriblement envie de le prendre contre lui. Le fait que c'était un autre homme, même un prof, qui avait retenu son amant l'avait rendu jaloux. Il n'aimait pas se l'admettre mais ce lycéen avait un effet fou sur lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras dès qu'il avait senti le roux posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se détachèrent pour simplement se tenir la main. Un silence s'était installé entre eux jusqu'à ce que :

- _Bya ?_

- _Oui ?_ Répondit surpris le noble

- _Ce soir, on doit se rendre quelque part ?_

_- Oui, je suis désolé mais je ne peux m'y soustraire. Mais j'essaierai de me débarrasser rapidement de toutes les personnes que je dois rencontrer pour que nous puissions rentrer assez vite au manoir_.

- _Si tu veux de toute façon, tu sais très bien que ça ne me dérange pas_.

- _C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'étonne. Comment quelqu'un avec un caractère tel que le tien peut réussir à rester dans une de ces réceptions sans se plaindre_ ? Se questionna le plus vieux à voix haute.

- _ça, c'est mon secret._ Répondit le roux avec un air sombre.

Le noble n'aimait pas vraiment voir son amant avec une telle expression, elle cachait souvent quelque chose d'important. Mais il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec lui ce soir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu, l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène étant parti en déplacement pour régler un problème au sein du clan, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de gâcher ses retrouvailles. Surtout qu'elles étaient bien parties pour finir sous la couette.

_/!\ Lemon /!\_

Ils étaient arrivés dans l'imposante demeure Kuchiki et à peine arriver dans la chambre du noble, ils s'étaient littéralement jeté l'un sur l'autre. Ichigo s'était emparé des lèvres de son amant avec ferveur. Cette trop longue attente n'avait qu'attiser son désir. Il se sentit vite à l'étroit dans son uniforme. Il commença pourtant par s'attaquer aux habits du noble devant lui. Il défit rapidement la veste du costume couteux qui tomba au sol suivi de très vite par la chemise blanche immaculée. Il admira pendant quelque seconde le buste découvert devant lui. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène avait une peau blanche si caractéristique aux nobles.

- _Tu as vraiment une peau magnifique, Byakuya_. murmura-t-il

Il se reprit et prit les lèvres offertes de Byakuya. Il glissa vers le lobe d'oreille de son amant pour le lécher voluptueusement, ce qui provoqua un soupir chez celui-ci. Il descendit ensuite vers la clavicule pour la mordre gentiment et arracher un nouveau soupir au noble. Ses mains, elles, parcouraient le torse de l'homme pour s'emparer des tétons dressés par le plaisir. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par les lèvres du jeune homme qui joua quelques instants avec l'un des deux tétons pour ensuite descendre le long des abdos bien dessinés de l'homme en face de lui.

Byakuya était frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui-même explorer le corps de son amant mais ne pouvait le repousser trop sous l'hypnose des caresses que lui prodiguer le jeune homme. Il soupirait, il en voulait plus mais ne voulez pour rien au monde précipiter les choses. Il rejeta la tête en arrière quand il sentit le jeune homme lui retiré son pantalon pour ensuite lui retirer son caleçon et commencer un lent va-et-vient suggestif sur son membre gonflé par le plaisir. Il sentit le plaisir monté encore plus en lui quand le plus jeune enfourna son sexe dans sa bouche.

Ichigo aventura l'un de ses doigts dans l'orifice du noble qui se contracta en sentant cette présence en lui mais bien vite il l'oublia grâce aux va-et-vient sur son membre. Le jeune homme en profita pour introduire un deuxième doigt puis effectua un mouvement de ciseau pour agrandir le passage. Puis, il inséra un troisième doigt et tata l'intérieur pour trouver une petite boule de nerf qui détendrait son amant. Byakuya se sentait mal avec cette présence en lui, même s'il savait que ça passerait, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il s'arqua brutalement et Ichigo sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Finalement il retira ses doigts et plaça son sexe gonflé devant l'orificice du noble. Il jeta un dernier regard à celui-ci qui acquiesça de la tête. Il pénétra donc l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène très doucement de peur de le briser. L'homme se contracta, mais se détendit en entendant le jeune homme lui murmurer des mots tendres au creux de l'oreille. Ichigo faisait appelle à toute la raison dont il disposait encore pour se retenir et donner avant tout du plaisir à son amant. Il le pénétrait de plus en plus profondément mais toujours avec délicatesse. Au bout d'un petit moment, il sentit le corps de son amant s'arqué contre lui. Il sut qu'il avait touché sa prostate. Il commença alors un va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide encouragé par les soupirs et les râles de plaisir de son amant. Il laissa bientôt sa raison pour se livrer à son propre plaisir.

- _Ichi, je vais ..._ murmura le noble d'une voix à peine audible

- _Attends-moi amor_.

Sur ces paroles, le roux accéléra et bientôt ils se libérèrent.

_/ !\Fin du lemon / !\_

Ils tombèrent l'un à côté de l'autre complètement exténués après de leurs ébats. Le noble murmura :

- _Il faudrait que nous allions prendre une douche... Finalement non, un bain serait mieux_.

- _C'est vrai, autrement la réception se passera sans Byakuya Kuchiki._ Rit Ichigo

_- En effet, bien que cela ne me dérangerais pas de rester ici dans tes bras._

- _Aller, viens. Je ne veux pas être la cause de ton absence. Bien que j'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité._

- _Sot._

Sur ce dernier mot très...amoureux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain pour se laver avant de partir à la réception.

_IchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Non non vous ne rêvez pas, Byakuya n'est absolument pas dans son état normal si un Ichigo dans les parages.

C'est mon premier lemon alors soyez indulgent même si j'accepte toutes critique.

Et pour moi, je trouve que Ichigo est fait pour être le seme et Byakuya l'uke ^^

Review ? or not ?


	4. Chapitre 4: Réception

**Suite un peu en retard…**

Attention, les grands esprits se rencontrent dans ce chapitre ! :P

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Chaptire 4 : Réception.**

Ichigo et Byakuya étaient arrivés devant l'imposant bâtiment où se déroulait la réception. Le lycéen était d'humeur sombre, mais se reprit bien vite quand il vit son amant tourné sa tête vers lui.

- _Ichi, essaye de ne pas te faire courtiser par tout ce qui bouge dans cette réception pour une fois._ Dit le noble un peu contrarié par ce qu'il se produirait sans doute lors de la soirée.

_- Bya, ce n'est pas de ma faute tu sais_.

_- Je_ _le sais, mais c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir t'approcher comme ils le font_.

-_ Cela l'est pour moi aussi_. Murmura le roux au creux de l'oreille du noble qui frissonna en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

Ils se lâchèrent la main qu'ils se tenaient toujours et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Ils furent bien vite annoncés par le portier qui avait une belle voix grave :

- _L'honorable Kuchiki Byakuya ainsi que son ami Kurosaki Ichigo sont arrivés._

A peine la fin de la phrase prononcée qu'une marée noire se rua sur les deux arrivistes. Ceux-ci furent d'ailleurs bientôt séparé, l'un emmené pour des raisons professionnelles et l'autres tout simplement pour tenir compagnie à des hommes et des femmes qui rivaliser en beauté.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Renji avait failli s'étrangler avec la nourriture qu'il engloutissait quand il avait entendu l'annonce. Kurosaki Ichigo était ici ? C'était quoi cette farce ?

- _Eh ben, je ne crois pas que je puisse parler à Byakuya-sama ce soir_. Soupira son ami Kira Izuru qui se tenait près de lui, un verre de champagne à la main.

_- Byakuya-sama ?_ Répéta le rougeâtre en reconnaissant le nom qui avait été prononcé juste avant celui de son camarade de classe.

_- Oui. Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. Le chef de clan de la famille Kuchiki, la famille la plus noble du Japon. Même si elle est sur un pied d'égalité avec la famille Aïzen, elle est celle qui inspire le plus la noblesse. La plupart des familles ici voudrait leur ressembler. En plus Kuchiki-sama a un tel charisme qu'il fait tomber tous ceux sur son passage sous son charme. Aussi bien les femmes que les hommes._

- _Euuh... Ouais. Mais y'a un truc qui me chiffonne_.

- _Lequel ?_

_- Ils ont annoncé Kurosaki Ichigo avec lui mais c'est un mec de ma classe et en plus il n'est pas riche._

- _Aaaah c'est ça qui te travaille. Kurosaki-sama est un ami de Byakuya-sama. On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais bon. On raconte qu'après s'être rencontré à un festival par l'intermédiaire de Rukia-sama, la petite sœur de Kuchiki-sama, ils sont devenus amis après avoir parlé pendant qu'ils marchaient. Et puis Kurosaki-sama est devenu célèbre dans la noblesse. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué le troupeau qui s'est amassé autour de lui pour lui demander une danse._

- _Woooh...._

- _Qu'y a-t-il ?_

- _C'est juste que c'est un mec de ma classe quoi. Ça fait bizarre._

- _Tu m'étonnes_

- _Mais au fait, pourquoi personne ne l'embête au lycée. Il y a beaucoup de noble pourtant_.

- _Parce qu'en dehors de son air gentleman, Kurosaki-sama est assez agressif. Il n'y a que dans ce genre de réception ou dans des entretiens où on peut vraiment l'approcher sans l'énervé. Tu devrais le savoir, étant dans sa classe._

- _Ouais c'est vrai._

Une voix retentissante sorti les deux amis de leur conversation, en criant :

-_ !!_

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Gin avait déjà ouvert les yeux de surprise en entendant le nom de son élève et les avait complètement ouvert en entendant une voix féminine crié le prénom de celui-ci. Et pour prouver le proverbe jamais deux sans trois, il avait encore plus écarquillé les yeux en voyant la jeune femme se jeter dans les bras ouvert d'Ichigo. Il sentait au fond de lui une pointe extrême de jalousie. Mais il reprit bien vite pour écouter son vis-à-vis qui n'était pas n'importe qui.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Du côté d'Ichigo, il venait de recevoir dans ses bras un petit bout de femme qu'il connaissait très bien. En effet, car après tout n'était-elle pas son amie et la sœur de son amant ?

- _Rukia, heureux de te revoir. Cela faisait un bout de temps non ?_

- _Baka !!_ _Pourquoi tu m'attendais plus à la sortie du lycée ? J'ai envie de t'égorger sur place !_!

- _Désolé, mais en ce moment si je ne rentrais pas tôt je me faisais tué par mon père. Tu le connais non ?_

- _Bon je te pardonne, à condition que..._

- _Pourquoi y a-t-il toujours une condition avec toi ? _Soupira le jeune homme

Cette remarque valut un coup de poing dans le ventre au roux.

-_ La ferme !! Bref à condition que tu danse avec moi._

- _Avec plaisir Kuchiki Rukia-sama_ fut la réponse d'Ichigo en esquissant une révérence.

La musique commença et les deux amis se mirent à danser sensuellement. Ils se connaissaient par cœur et savaient parfaitement quel mouvement exécuté sans se parler.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Beaucoup s'était arrêté et regardait ce couple si gracieux et magnétique. Byakuya avait dirigé son regard vers ce couple qui évolué sur la piste et plongea dans ses pensées. Il se réveilla de sa léthargie quand il entendit une voix dire :

- _Putain, si j'avais su qu'Ichigo était aussi fort en danse de salon..._

- _Renji, ici tu ferais mieux de l'appeler Kurosaki-sama je te l'ai dit._

- _Oh la ferme Kira, j'parle comme je veux et puis..._ Renji s'arrêta en pleine phrase.

- _Et puis ?_

- _Non rien._

- _N'empêche, tout le monde dit qu'ils finiront par se marier un jour ces deux-là..._

- _Mouais c'est c'qu'on verra._

Byakuya avait tourné la tête pour apercevoir une tignasse rouge ardante en face d'une autre blonde. Il vit bientôt rejoindre ce groupe un homme aux cheveux argentés. Il l'entendit clairement prononcé :

- _Eh bien, vous ici Abaraï-san ? Si on m'avait que je rencontrerai tout mes élèves à cette réception j'en aurai rit et pourtant c'est ce qu'il se produit._

- _Ichimaru-sensei !!_ Fit Renji réellement surpris. _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

- _Oh Ichimaru-sama…_

- _-sama ? Oula j'aimerais qu'on m'explique_.

- _C'est très simple Renji-kun, je fais également parti d'une famille noble. De la petite noblesse certes mais tout de même._

- _Punaise faut vraiment que je sois le seul pauvre dans cette école ? Et au fait !!!_

- _Oui ? _Gin était surpris par le ton énervé du rouge sur ces dernières paroles.

- _Ne commencez pas à faire comme avec Kurosaki avec moi !!_

- _Comment cela ?_

- _A_ _mettre -kun à la fin de mon prénom !! Et puis même utiliser pas mon prénom !!!_

- _Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Abaraï-san_. Fit Gin moqueur avant de s'éloigner. Au passage, il rencontra les yeux de Byakuya Kuchiki et se demanda pourquoi celui-ci le fixer.

Byakuya n'avait pas apprécié le ton moqueur d'Ichimaru Gin sur sa dernière phrase. Quel était son rapport avec Ichigo ? Il avait ensuite suivi des yeux l'autre homme qui parlait si familièrement de son amant quitté la salle avec un air furax, mais pourtant celui-ci avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers les deux danseurs.

Son regard se tourna ensuite vers celui qu'il aimait et qui venait de terminer sa danse. Il voulut aller vers lui mais fut bien vite découragé en voyant le nombre de femmes sautées sur lui. Il prit finalement le parti de quitter les lieux. Il était las et n'avait pas du tout envie de continuer cette réception. Il aurait bien pris son amant avec lui, mais celui-ci semblait s'amuser à danser avec toutes les dames de la soirée.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Ichigo avait vu son amant quitté la réception passablement énervé et se demanda quelle mouche l'avait encore piqué. Puis il croisa des yeux bleus qu'il avait appris à connaître le jour même. Il fronça les sourcils mais se reprit bien vite, étant accosté par la plupart des femmes de cette soirée. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit mais il s'en éloigna bien vite. Ils venaient de se retrouver pas la peine de mettre de l'eau dans le gaz.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Note de l'auteur** :

Deux nouvelles personnes sur le tableau de chasse de Byakuya XD

Quelle a été l'idée de notre petit Ichigo, d'après vous ?

Prochain chapitre dans quelques minutes, je fais un tir groupé de trois chapitres aujourd'hui puisque j'ai eu des empêchements cette semaine.


	5. Chapter 5 : Doutes

**Chose promit, chose due, chapitre 5 online ^^**

Chapitre court, mais où l'on se pose beaucoup de questions :O

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Chapitre 5 : Doutes**

Byakuya était rentré chez lui. Il avait déjà prit sa douche et mi un kimono d'intérieur. Il espérait avoir des nouvelles de son amant bien vite mais rien n'y faisait. Il attendit plus de trois heures mais finit par s'endormir sur le divan dans lequel il s'était assit. Un domestique qui passait par là le vit et soupira en marmonnant :

- _Que faîtes-vous Kurosaki-sama ?_

Il finit par prendre le noble endormi dans ses bras le porta jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci et le déposa dans son lit. Il sortit en faisant glisser le shôji.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Ichigo venait de rentrer chez lui en claquant la porte. Son père qui était toujours en train de classer des papiers pour sa clinique sursauta. Il se demandait ce que faisait son fils ici alors que d'après ce qu'il avait compris Byakuya était de retour.

- _Ichigo ? Je ne t'attendais pas ce soir. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

- _Non absolument rien._

- _Ce n'est pas ce que tu laisses voir sur ton visage_.

- _P'pa, s'teuplait, m'enerves pas plus que j'le suis djà. Tu m'excuseras auprès de Karin et Yuzu si je les ai réveillées en claquant la porte. Là j'suis pas en état de le faire moi-même._

Sur ce, le roux monta les escaliers pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Isshin était figé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son fils aussi las, mais pourtant très énervé. Il allait le laisser tranquille ce soir sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien en tiré vu son état. Mais il en aurait le cœur net le lendemain. Il entendit des bruits de pas en haut et décida de monter avant que ses deux filles n'aillent encore plus énerver leur frère qu'il ne l'était déjà si c'était possible.

Yuzu en voyant arrivé son père lui demanda :

- _Papa, c'est Ichigo qui a claqué la porte ?_

- _Oui_

- _Il s'est passé quoi ?_ demanda Karin.

- _Je n'en sais rien, il est rentré furax alors les filles, il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille pour l'instant._

- _Ok pour moi, de toute façon j'suis sur qu'on connaîtra toute l'histoire demain_. Fit Karin en se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur. _Viens Yuzu._

- _Mais ..._

_- T'en fait pas Ichi-nii est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul_.

_- Bon... D'accord_. Fit-elle en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la porte de son frère avant de suivre sa sœur.

Isshin suivit du regard ses deux filles jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent de sa vue puis descendit pour finir ses papiers. Il hésita à appeler le noble mais finit par se dire que son fils ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il l'apprenait.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Ichigo s'était recroquevillé sur son lit. Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

**Flash back **

Ichigo avait enfin réussi à sortir de la piste de danse et se dirigeait vers le bar. Il voulait au moins se rafraîchir avant de quitter la salle pour rejoindre son amant.

Sur le chemin de la sortie, il sursauta à l'appel d'une voix.

- _Bonsoir Ichigo-kun_.

- _Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur vous même lors de mon temps libre._

- _Le destin sans doute._

Gin avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton qui laissait largement paraître son amusement.

- _Mais bien sur. Sur ce, excusez-moi mais je dois partir._

- _Gin ? Que fais-tu ?_

_- Oh excusez-moi Aïzen-sama. J'ai juste aperçut un de mes élèves et suis venu le voir_.

Le dénommé Aïzen était un homme de grande taille. Il était plus grand que le roux qui pourtant était déjà grand du haut de ses 1m85. Le noble avait repoussé tout ses cheveux en arrière sauf une unique mèche qui retombée sur son visage. Il demanda d'une voix assez intéressée :

- _C'est lui ?_

_- Oui._ Répondit Gin qui se demandait si il n'aurait pas du résisté à la tentation d'embêter son élève, surtout quand cet homme ne se trouvait pas loin.

- _Excusez mon impolitesse, je suis..._

- _Sousuke Aïzen-sama_.

- _Exact. Et puis-je vous demandé à qui je m'adresse ?_

Aïzen était un peu surpris, bien que Gin ai mentionné son nom de famille, comment ce lycéen pouvait-il le connaître ?

- _Je ne suis personne de bien important. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser. Comme je le disais plus tôt à Ichimaru-sensei, je dois partir._

Sur ces dernières paroles, le roux tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sur la route il du dire bonne soirée à de nombreuses personnes mais finit quand même par sortir du bâtiment.

**Fin du flash back.**

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur Aïzen. Il s'était juré qu'il ne le rencontrerait que lorsqu'il le faudrait et pas en dehors de son "activité".

Il finit par s'endormir avec un froncement de sourcils accentués.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Gin était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond. Il se souvint soudain de la phrase d'Aïzen après le départ de son élève :

- _Gin tu as vraiment un élève très intéressant._

Il l'aurait étranglé. C'était son élève. Mais contre Aïzen, il faisait pâle figure. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Ichigo lui réponde comme ça ? Et puis même, comment le roux connaissait-il Aïzen Sousuke ? Même si il était un ami de Byakuya Kuchiki... Et comment le connaissait-il lui aussi d'ailleurs ?

A force de retourner la situation dans tout les sens, il s'endormit tout habillé.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Note de l'auteur : **

Certains ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise…

Mais je ne dirai rien de plus :X


	6. Chapter 6 : Des problèmes ?

**Voici le chapitre 6.**

Au programme un Ichigo embarqué dans quelque chose de pas très clair (pour le moment) & un Byakuya passablement énervé et inquiet… ça promet.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Chapitre 6 : Des problèmes ?**

Ichigo se réveilla à cause des rayons du soleil qui pénétraient sa chambre. Il avait oublié de fermer ses rideaux. Il se demandait pour la deuxième fois depuis deux jours, ce qu'il faisait dans son lit. Puisque si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tours, Byakuya était de retour et il devrait se réveiller dans ses bras.

Soudain, il se souvint des événements de la veille et son froncement de sourcil naturel, n'était plus tout à fait naturel. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil pour y lire un 10h30. Il devrait en cours de chimie si il se rappelait bien mais tanpis. Son père ne l'avait pas réveillé et il se dit que c'était surement du à son comportement de la veille. Quelque part il remerciait son "vieux" comme il l'appelait. Il n'aurait pas été capable de suivre un cours. Et puis, il avait quelques affaires à régler.

Il descendit donc les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il vit qu'un petit déjeuner était prêt et se dit qu'il devrait remercier Yuzu le soir même. Il mangea et partit prendre sa douche. Alors qu'il sortait de celle-ci, il entendit quelqu'un sonnait. Sachant de qui il s'agissait, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et alla ouvrir pour faire entrer Sado.

- _S'cuse moi Chad, j'finis et on va pouvoir y allait._

Sans attendre de réponse qui de toute façon ne viendra pas, il repartit dans sa chambre pour enfiler un pantalon de toile noir et une chemise blanche ouverte sur le haut de son torse. Il saisit au passage des chaussettes et une veste puis redescendit les escaliers pour retrouver son ami dans le salon assis sur le canapé en train de regarder les informations en continu.

- _Alors, quelque chose de grave ?_ lança-t-il en s'asseyant pour mettre ses chaussettes.

- _Non, pas grand chose. Juste quelques personnes téméraires, mais cela devrait être vite régler_.

- _Et pour le reste ?_ demanda Ichigo qui enfilait maintenant sa veste.

- _Il faudra revoir une ou deux stratégies, mais généralement rien de grave encore une fois. Le marché a juste eu un petit tournant que nous n'avions pas prévu._

- _Notre retour est pour bientôt alors._

- _Oui._

- _Tant mieux, mais il faudra que je "le" quitte n'est-ce pas ?_

- _C'est à vous de voir_.

- _Je n'ai pas le choix, il sera mon ennemi et les autres seront contre._

- _Ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre à votre volonté_.

- _Mouais, et arrête de me vouvoyer quand nous sommes seul Chad, tu le sais très bien._

Le concerné soupira et dit d'une voix plus amical que le ton solennel qu'il employait depuis un moment :

-_ D'accord Ichigo._

- _Bon je suis prêt, répondit celui-ci en finissant de mettre sa chaussure, allons-y Chad. J'en connais qui doivent en avoir marre d'attendre_.

Su ce, ils sortirent de la maison pour trouver devant celle-ci une voiture de sport noire. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et saluèrent le conducteur qui leur répondit comme à son habitude un "yO" pour ensuite démarrer et se rendre vers leur destination.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

De son côté Byakuya s'était levé d'humeur maussade. Il était contrarié. De un, son amant n'était pas venu le rejoindre. De deux, alors qu'il venait de rentrer d'un voyage fatiguant, sa famille le noyer sous les demandes et plaintes. Et de trois, Aïzen Sousuke l'avait légèrement énervé quand il l'avait croisé à la réception de la veille en lui disant qu'il devait profiter des derniers instants om sa famille serait à la tête du pays avec la sienne.

En résumé, tout allait mal pour le noble. D'ailleurs depuis son réveil, les domestiques et autres serviteurs l'évitaient sous peine de recevoir ses foudres. Le seul qui osait encore l'approcher était le seul qui connaissait la vérité sur le couple Ichigo/Byakuya. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui la veille avait retrouvé le maître de maison sur le canapé.

- _Byakuya-sama, puis-je vous proposer de vous calmer ?_ Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient seuls

Le concerné releva la tête de ses papiers et haussa un sourcil en entendant le ton employé par son majordome.

- _Pourquoi cela ?_

- _Vous faites fuir tout le monde par votre seule humeur. Si vous voulez mon avis, au lieu de rester sur vos positions vous devriez déjà appeler Kurosaki-sama pour qu'il vous explique le pourquoi de sa non-venu hier soir._

Le noble avait légèrement blêmi à l'évocation de son amant. Il était vrai qu'il voulait des réponses mais tout deux avaient leur fierté, c'est ce qui rendait parfois compliqué les "explications".

- _Je te remercie de ta sollicitude Sasakibe mais je préfèrerais que tu restes en dehors de ma vie sentimentale._

- _Bien, je vous laisse alors. _

- _Merci quand même_.

Le majordome eu un sourire et sortit de la pièce. Il le savait, derrière son air continuellement froid, il y avait un homme bon et généreux. Mais parfois, lui-même oubliait qui il était.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Isshin était passé chez lui à midi pour voir si son fils était réveillé. La première chose qu'il avait remarquée était le fait qu'il n'y avait plus ses chaussures. Il se rendit à la cuisine pour voir la vaisselle faite et dans l'attente d'être essuyé sur l'égouttoir. Il ne vit le petit mot laissé à son attention qu'après avoir ranger cette dernière.

"Salut P'pa,

Désolé pour hier et merci de ne pas m'avoir réveillé ce matin. Je n'aurais pas été capable de suivre un cours de toute façon. Tu remercieras Yuzu de ma part pour le p'tit déj'. J'ai quelques petites choses à faire donc je n'irai pas au lycée aujourd'hui. Je pense pas rentrer ce soir ou du moins très tard alors ne m'attends pas comme tu en as l'habitude.

Sur ce, bonne journée puisqu'il sera surement midi quand tu liras ce mot tel que j'te connais.

Ton fils, Ichigo."

Le père soupira et sourit. Son fils le connaissait par cœur. Cela devrait l'effrayer et pourtant, il en était fier de son rejeton, mis à part le fait qu'il soit gay. Pas qu'il soit contre c'est juste qu'il avait du mal à imaginer la chose. Enfin après avoir rencontré Byakuya, il s'était senti rassuré.

Il fronça subitement les sourcils. D'ailleurs, Kuchiki Byakuya n'était-il pas de retour ? Son fils devrait être avec lui non ? Et c'était quoi ces "quelques petites choses à régler" ?

Il prit une décision que son fils lui ferait regretter s'il l'apprenait mais tanpis, il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro.

Bip........Bip.......Bip......

- _Allo ?_

- _C'est Isshin Kurosaki._

- _...._

- _Mon fils est-il avec vous ?_

- _Non, pourquoi que se passe-t-il ?_ La voix s'était faite légèrement inquiète.

- _C'était juste pour savoir. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous_ _? _

- _Non rien, du moins à ma connaissance. Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ?_ Le ton était agressif.

_- Il se passe que mon fils est parti régler quelques petites choses comme il dit et ça ne me rassure pas beaucoup surtout vu son état hier soir, Byakuya Kuchiki_.

- _...._

- _Etes-vous toujours là ?_

- _Oui excusez-moi, je parlais à quelqu'un. Dans quel état était-il ? Nous nous sommes vu hier soir mais j'ai du le quitter plus tôt et il était en train de s'amuser avec ... des amis._

-_ Des amis, hein ? Il était furax enfin puisque vous ne semblez pas savoir grand chose je vous laisse. Au revoir._

Isshin raccrocha d'un coup sec, ce noble avait laissé son fils avec des amis ? Ces amis n'avaient pas tellement l'air d'en être vu le comportement de son fils. Il entreprit de retourner travailler, il verrait bien, son fils n'était pas du genre à trainer avec des gens louches à sa connaissance. Il attendrait son retour et aurait une petite conversation avec lui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Byakuya avait reposé son téléphone et s'était plongé dans ses pensées. Le père de son amant n'était pas du genre à l'appeler et encore moins d'être aussi menaçant. Il avait du mal à sortir de ses pensées et son interlocuteur le vit et lui demanda, alors que le noble relevait la tête :

- _Des problèmes ?_

- _Cela ne vous concerne pas_.

_- Si mon concurrent a des problèmes cela me concerne. _Répondit le brun avec un petit rire qui exaspéra Byakuya.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Qui a reconnu le chauffeur et son éternel "yO" ?

Et pour notre brun (mystérieux ?) ?

J'adore mettre Byakuya en colère, c'est plus fort que moi désolé.

J'ai fini de mettre en ligne mes chapitres déjà écrits, alors je ne sais pas trop quand la suite arrivera, mais je ferai au plus vite.

A bientôt ^^


	7. Chapter 7 : Clans

**Nouveau chapitre :D**

Plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru ^^

Merci à ma principale reviewer, j'ai nommé : Saitou-Saruwatari ! :P

Au programme : Un Byakuya ainsi qu'un Sousuke en pleine réflexion et une petite réunion du côté d'Ichigo.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Chapitre 7 : Clans.**

Byakuya Kuchiki était exaspéré. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Aïzen Sousuke arrive à ce moment-là. Déjà qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais si celui-ci s'incrustait dans sa vie privé, il allait vraiment le détesté.

D'ailleurs, le dirigeant de la famille Aïzen annonça quelque chose qui surprit quelque peu l'homme plongé dans ses réflexions.

- _Je finirai bien par le découvrir de toute façon. Je ne suis pas venu aujourd'hui pour vous parler de vos problèmes personnels mais de quelque chose qui, d'après les rapports de mes hommes, aurait un impact sur nos deux familles._

Le Kuchiki haussa un sourcil en tentant de se rappeler si quelque chose le lier à la famille de son interlocuteur, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

- _Je vois que vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle. Enfin, je vais vous aider à comprendre. Plusieurs chefs d'entreprise sous la gouvernance de ma famille m'ont rapporté le fait qu'ils pourraient bientôt la quitter, car un inconnu leur aurait proposé mieux. J'ai cru entendre dire que c'est la même chose de votre côté, je me trompe ? _Questionna Aïzen en posant ses yeux dans ceux du noble devant lui.

- _En effet, avant que vous n'arriviez je finissais de lire plusieurs lettres de mes différents gérants..._

- _Ah bon ? N'étiez-vous pas au téléphone ?_ Se moqua l'autre

- _Je croyais que vous verriez plus tard ce point._

-_ Oui excusez-moi, c'était trop tentant. Donc nous sommes tout deux dans la même impasse. Nous sommes sur le point de perdre nos meilleures entreprises et donc de prendre un sacré coup sur notre réputation. Et ce, au profit d'un inconnu. Avez-vous reçu des informations sur lui ?_

- _Non, aucune. Chacun de mes chefs m'ont répondu la même chose : ils ne connaitront l'identité de leur nouvel employeur que lors de la signature du contrat._

-_ Je vois .... Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est une unique personne, mais pourtant_...

- _Je suis de votre avis pour une fois. J'ai déjà demandé à Sasakibe de rechercher des informations à ce sujet._

- _Vous êtes aussi rapide que moi, je l'ai déjà demandé à Toussen. Nous verrons bien_.

- _A votre tête, je dirais qu'il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _En effet_, répondit sombrement l'homme et cela inquiéta l'autre, ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'ont voyait un tel air sur ces traits. _Avez-vous entendu la rumeur ?_

- _Laquelle ?_

- _Celle où l'on dit que le retour d'un clan ancien pourrait menacer nos deux familles et les éliminer ?_

Byakuya en ouvrit ses yeux mi-clos de surprise. Un clan ancien ? Lequel ? Et puis, les éliminer ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? C'était impossible.

- _Non je_ _n'en ai pas entendu parler. Ne croyez-vous pas que cela est juste une farce ?_

Sousuke haussa un sourcil à ce dernier mot.

- _Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nos deux familles, aussi bien les Aïzen que les Kuchiki, ne sont pas aimés de tous. Beaucoup voudrait notre perte. Cela m'étonnes de vous, vous laissez déstabiliser par une simple rumeur, ce n'est pas digne d'un chef de clan et surtout de l'une des deux plus grandes familles du Japon._

- _Ainsi vous admettez que nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité ?_ Ricana Aïzen qui n'attendait que ça.

L'autre soupira,

- _Votre seul but était de me le faire dire ? Vous êtes impossible. Je l'admets nos deux famille sont égales, pas dans la pratique, mais au résultat, oui._

- _Je vois_, finit Aïzen avec un sourire_. Mais je ne mentais pas, une telle rumeur circule vraiment._

Sur ce, il se leva, salua son concurrent et sortit avec une mine réjouie qui pourtant cachée une réflexion de la part de son possesseur. Ainsi même les Kuchiki étaient touchés ? Il faudra vraiment qu'il mène son enquête personnelle.

De l'autre côté de la porte, un autre noble était dans de profondes réflexions. Si la famille Aïzen perdait ses entreprises, il était sur que les Kuchiki reprendraient définitivement ou presque leur première place. Mais le problème étant que si Aïzen perdait ses entreprises au profit d'un autre, celui-ci serait une nouvelle menace pour le clan et la première place.** Qui plus et**, si cet inconnu récupérait, en plus, des entreprises de la famille Kuchiki, il pourrait même devenir plus puissant qu'elle. Mais qui était cet inconnu à la fin ? C'était la question que se poser l'impérial Kuchiki Byakuya depuis quelques minutes.

Autre chose tracassait également notre noble : la rumeur. D'habitude, il n'y prêterait aucune attention, mais le fait que celle-ci arrive en même temps que l'apparition de quelqu'un qui pourrait bel et bien faire incliner les deux plus grandes familles du Japon était suspecte. Et ce qui était encore plus suspect était que Sousuke Aïzen y prêtait une attention réelle et non ironique. Lui qui ne prenait généralement pas garde aux rumeurs, était intrigué par l'une d'elle, et ça ce n'était pas banal.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que le grand Kuchiki Byakuya nageait dans une immense incompréhension pour la première fois de sa vie, enfin non pour la deuxième fois. La première étant la fois où il s'était demandé ce qui l'avait poussé à embrasser l'ami de sa sœur, à ce jour son amant. Son corps avait agit tout seul sans consulter son esprit. Et c'est seulement après cet élan de son corps qu'il avait reconnu que ce jeune roux ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Tout d'un coup, l'homme eut un flash. Il n'avait toujours pas les réponses à ses interrogations de ce côté-là non plus. Il approchait sa main, blanche et immaculée quoique légèrement tremblante, du téléphone posé sur son bureau, quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sans annonce. Il recomposa en vitesse son masque et allait jeter un sermon sur la personne qui avait pénétré son bureau quand il vit la mine préoccupée de l'individu. Sasakibe Chojiro avait une mine inquiète, ce qui alarma le noble. Même dans les pires moments, son majordome, même si il le considérait aussi comme son bras droit, avait une expression neutre, quoiqu'avec quelques petits signes qui pouvaient trahir son humeur, mais rarement aussi ouvertement qu'à cet instant.

- _Qu'y a-t-il Sasakibe_ _?_ demanda posément Byakuya

-_Eh bien, vos collecteurs d'informations son de retour. Ils vous attendent dans le salon privé._

- _De mauvaises nouvelles, non ? A la vue de votre visage, on ne peut que penser cela._

-_Ce n'est pas cela. C'est plus préoccupant que de mauvaises nouvelles._

- _Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne vous suis plus._

- _Vous verrez_.

Pendant qu'ils se parlaient, ils s'étaient déjà déplacé jusqu'au petit salon richement décoré, et qui pourtant n'était pas là pour faire beau mais pour être utile. C'était dans celui-ci que Byakuya rassemblait tout ses espions ou collecteurs dès qu'il avait une mission à leur confiée.

Il entra en jetant un air interrogateur à son vis-à-vis, ce qui se résumait à un haussement de sourcil très léger. Quand il tourna la tête et qu'il écouta les différents rapports, il comprit de quoi parlait son homme de main. Il n'avait aucune information ! C'était encore pire que d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. Il soupira bruyamment et se dit qu'il fallait penser, même si il détestait cela, à une association entre la famille Kuchiki et la famille Aïzen pour cette affaire.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Pendant que le propriétaire des lieux s'était absenté, le téléphone posait sur son bureau avait sonné plusieurs fois avant d'aboutir sur le répondeur, qui lui reçu un message pas très réjouissant pour le futur réceptionniste de celui-ci.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Ichigo refermait son portable en soupirant bruyamment ce qui lui valut une remarque de la part du chauffeur de la voiture dans laquelle il était depuis une heure maintenant :

- _Attention très forte tempête dans la voiture de …._

- _La ferme Shinji._

- _Si on peut plus rigoler…_

- _Pas pour le moment._

- _Ok, ok. On y est._

La voiture s'engouffra dans une grande porte aux deux battants gigantesques. Elle remonta ensuite une allée bordé par un jardin simple mais élégant, puis s'arrêta devant une maison japonaise de style ancien. L'ensemble donnait une image d'une richesse non exposé qui resté simple et honnête. On pouvait reconnaître de nombreuses références à la période Edo.

Ichigo sortit de la voiture et observa la bâtisse avec un fin sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Cet endroit l'apaisait, il s'y sentait libre. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient assez éloignés de la ville et ses tumultes. La seule agitation qui pouvait dérangé cette quiétude était le petit village se trouvant à quelques mètres des grandes portes. Mais il aimait cette ambiance. Sado regardait son ami en se réjouissant de son expression, il était rare pour toute personne même lui de voir Ichigo sans une once de froncement de sourcil.

La porte de la demeure s'ouvrit sur un autre homme portant un kimono traditionnel avec des spirales dessinées dessus. D'ailleurs, celui-ci lança d'un ton ironique :

- _Salut l'orange ! Tu fais presque peur avec cette expression sur ton visage tu sais._

- _Salut cousin. Si ma tête te plait pas t'as qu'à pas la regarder._ Rétorqua Ichigo avec le retour de son froncement habituel.

- _Ganju, arrête de l'emmerder. Ichi, t'arrives à point nommé, tout le monde est réuni._

Une femme plus âgée venait d'écraser celui qui était son frère contre le mur et saluait les nouveaux arrivants.

_- Je m'en doute, Kuukaku. Et fait gaffe tu vas finir par tuer Gan-chan, c'est ton frère quand même. _

- _Bof, il ne sera pas une grande perte. Et puis au moins je pourrais n'en vouloir qu'à moi, pas comme pour Kaïen._

Elle avait énoncé ce nom en serrant ses poings. En voyant l'air sombre de la femme devant lui, il prit la décision de stopper cette conversation au plus vite.

- _Rentrons, les autres doivent attendre_. Puis, en passant près d'elle il lui glissa un : _Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est pour bientôt._

La dénommée Kuukaku sourit à cette affirmation et suivit son jeune cousin à l'intérieur après avoir appelé Sado et son petit frère à faire de même. Elle n'entendit pas la plainte d'Hirako qui disait qu'on l'avait oublié dans toute cette histoire.

Le lycéen arriva dans le salon de la demeure qui était comme tout le reste simple et sobre mais qui conservé un aspect chic. Dans celui-ci, se trouvait plusieurs autres personnes. Il les connaissait tous, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Love Aigawa, Rôjûrô Ootoribashi plus communément Rose, Mashiro Kuna, Hachigen Ushoudo, Kensei Muguruma, Kisuke Urahara, Shinoin Yoruichi, Tessaï, Jinta et Ururu, Shinji Hirako qui venait de les rejoindre ainsi que Kuukaku et Ganju.

Ichigo devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il formait un drôle de groupe. Tandis qu'il pénétrait plus profondément dans la pièce, tous le saluèrent, plus ou moins bruyamment. Il s'affala ensuite dans un des canapés ornant la pièce et attendit patiemment les premiers commentaires. Tous ici était lié par une seule chose : détruire deux familles, les Kuchiki ainsi que les Aïzen enfin surtout ces derniers. Seulement cinq personnes dans cette assemblée n'éprouvaient pas vraiment de haine envers celles-ci, mais n'avaient pas du tout accepté leur façon de faire. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas accepter une telle ineptie. En effet, ces deux familles avaient assassiné l'ancien chef de la famille Shiba, Kaïen, car celle-ci devenait trop puissante à leur goût. Et ça, Yoruichi Shinoin, descendante de la troisième famille dominante de ce pays ne pouvait l'accepter. De même pour son compagnon Kisuke Urahara, qui lui avait de son côté son majordome, Tessaï, et ses deux protégés, Jinta et Ururu.

Tout ce beau monde était donc rassemblé dans ce salon pour l'ultime réunion avant l'action.

- _Alors Ichi, tu t'es défait de tes liens ?_ Lança Mashiro

- _Oui c'est fait. Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis libre comme l'air. De toute façon, je jouais la comédie, juste pour pouvoir récupérer des informations. Vous le saviez non ?_

-_ Ouais, ouais. Dis, tu voudrais pas jouer la comédie avec moi cette fois ?_ Demanda tout d'un coup Shinji avec un air lubrique.

**Paf **

Un magistral coup de tong sur la tête du blond de la part d'une autre blonde.

- _Mais tu vas la fermer abruti !!_

-_ Aïeuuuuuuuuuuuuuh_

- _C'est ce qu'on récolte quand on dit des conneries,_ fit Kensei.

- _Laisses-le dire ce qu'il veut de toute façon, Shinji c'est Shinji_. Soupira Love

- _Ouais malheureusement on peut plus le changer,_ ajouta Rose

- _Mais c'est intéressant, t'es gay Shinji ?_ fit Lisa avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- _ça t'regarde pas perverse !_

- _Kyaaa, Shinji est gay, Shinji est gay !_

- _T'es fiché dans les fiches de Lisa ,Shinji_, fit Love avec une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- _Mais je ne suis pas gay, faites pas chier ! J'suis pas le gay de la bande ici !!!_

Quelqu'un commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de tout ce bruit, enfin plutôt deux personnes.

- _Mais vous allez la fermer !! On n'est pas ici pour un débat sur la vie sexuelle de chacun !_

Les deux individus, toutes deux de sexe féminin se regardèrent surprises et éclatèrent de rire. Après une scène entre le groupe des huit autres plutôt remontés, on assistait maintenant à un éclat de rire entre deux amies de longue date, Kuukaku et Yoruichi. Vraiment le roux se demandait comment ils arrivaient à faire avancer les choses avec un groupe pareil mais préférait largement cette ambiance aux trucs coincés de la haute noblesse, bien qu'il soit dans une demeure de cette même noblesse.

De son côté Kisuke avait réussi à calmer sa belle et Chad avait fait la même chose pour Kuukaku. D'ailleurs, celle-ci entama le pourquoi de cette réunion :

- _Bon, tout est prêt, nous avons plus qu'à signer les contrats que nous donneront les chefs d'entreprises à la réunion de la semaine prochaine. Ichi t'es prêt ?_

- _Tu crois que je suis là pourquoi ?_

- _Ouais c'est bon, il faudra que tu viennes un peu plus tôt pour qu'on puisse t'arranger. Même si il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire vu comment tu lui ressemble. Sinon, pour ce qui est des nouvelles directives, c'est ok, Shinji et Chad s'en sont chargées et ils ont déjà tout remit en ordre. Parc contre Ichi, j'aimerais que tu n'ailles pas au lycée cette semaine, et même que tu ne retourne pas chez toi, ça pourrait être problématique avec Isshin tel que je le connais._

- _Mouais, t'as raison. Mon père n'est même pas au courant que je vous connaisse et que je connaisse ma véritable identité._

- _Ce n'est pas seulement pour ton père que je dis ça, c'est juste que ton cher ex-amant, Byakuya Kuchiki pourrait bien te poursuivre vu comment il était attaché à toi._

Ichigo s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans son siège. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à mettre leur plan en place, il en avait récolté des « Ne t'attache pas trop » ou des « Fais attention ». Il était déjà avec Byakuya avant qu'ils ne commencent, mais dès qu'il avait su que c'était l'une des têtes pensantes de l'assassinat de son cousin, il avait perdu toute estime pour lui. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il sortait avec lui juste pour pouvoir récolté des informations, il n'y avait plus aucun amour de son côté. La voix de Ganju le sortit de ses pensées :

- _Bon on a fini nan ? De toute façon, on fait tout comme on avait prévu. J'vais emmener Ichigo dans sa chambre._

_- Je sais où elle est tu sais_.

-_ Profites pour une fois que je suis poli. Et puis, t'auras plus la même chambre qu'avant._

- _Hein ? Pourquoi ?_

Ce fut Kuukaku qui lui répondit :

- _Que tu le veuille ou non Ichi, tu es le nouveau chef de la famille Shiba._

Le concerné ne put rien ajouté à cette dernière information puisqu'il fut entrainer rapidement par son cousin, très vite suivi par Sado.

Dans le salon, il ne restait plus que Kuukaku, Yoruichi et Kisuke, tout les autres étant parti dans leurs chambres. Kisuke parla le premier après leur départ :

_- Il n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt n'est-ce pas ?_

_- En effet, c'est aussi pour le former entièrement que je lui ai interdit de quitter la demeure cette semaine_.

- _Tu tiens vraiment à ce gamin Kuukaku._

- _Ouais, ça m'étonnes moi-même tu vois. Mais Ichigo a quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose que même Kaïen n'avait pas. Il pourra être un bien meilleur chef de clan que lui d'ailleurs. Il va le mené jusqu'en haut du classement. Il a tout pour réussir, le charisme, l'intelligence et la réactivité nécessaire, même si il ne l'a pas encore réalisé lui-même._

- _Je suis d'accord avec toi_, répondit Kisuke à sa tirade

- _De même_. Fit Yoruichi

- _Bon_ _allons dormir, une longue journée nous attend demain_.

- _Rectification : une longue journée t'attends toi pas nous, on va rentrer chez nous. Bye Kuu',_ salua Yoruichi

C'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lorsqu'un des gardes de la demeure arriva pour leur signaler une intrusion.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Chapitre peut-être un peu lourds mais il faut bien commencé la mise en place du problème de cette fiction ^^

Mais qui est cet intrus ? :O

A bientôt pour la suite, je sais pas quand mais au plus vite :P

Une petite review ? :$


	8. Chapter 8 : Pourquoi ?

**New !**

Merci pour les reviews :D

Au programme : Une moitié prise de conscience, un Byakuya livide, un Aïzen Sousuke à peine contrarié (hem hem) & un Gin impatient….. ça promet.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi ?**

Ichigo avait pris possession de sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était spacieuse et, pour le roux, posséder quelque chose d'apaisant. Il faut dire que la décoration était zen. Les tons étaient principalement tournés vers le vert avec quelques touches de marron renforcées avec le bois. La pièce était épurée. Les seuls meubles qui la composé étaient un grand lit double aux couvertures de soie, une commode simple et un petit salon aménagé, composé de deux divan et d'une table basse. Tous étaient de couleur noir ce qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste.

Après avoir testé son lit, chose primordiale pour lui, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'une des deux portes qu'il avait repérées en rentrant. La première donnée sur une salle de bain dans laquelle se trouvait un immense bain dans lequel on pouvait faire au moins 5 mouvements de crawl, ainsi qu'une douche aux nombreuses options de rêve et un plan de travail devant lequel se trouvait un miroir, un immense miroir. Dans celui-ci, on avait une vue sur toute la salle de bain, ce qui donnait encore plus d'effet à la pièce.

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à celui-ci qu'Ichigo vit la deuxième porte de la pièce. Il marcha jusqu'à celle-ci et découvrit un immense dressing. Ce dressing était d'ailleurs séparé en trois parties : une consacrée aux costumes, une autre aux tenues traditionnelles et la dernière aux kimonos d'intérieur. En ouvrant l'autre porte de son « armoire », il retomba dans sa chambre. Il conclut qu'il avait le tour de son quartier.

Il prit la décision de prendre une douche il en avait pris une il y avait à peine 3 heures mais il en avait besoin. Après celle-ci, il enfila un kimono d'intérieur et alla se coucher dans son canapé avec un livre dans les mains, bien décidé à tuer le temps avant le diné. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas de course et des cris juste en dessous de ses fenêtres. Il soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers la grande baie vitrée de la pièce. Il sortit et se rendit compte qu'il avait un immense balcon donnant une superbe vue sur le jardin et le paysage situé au-delà. Il vit un petit attroupement au bas de celui-ci et demanda posément d'une voix forte :

- _Quel est tout ce raffut ?_

Un des gardes se tourna et, quand il le vit, blêmit.

- _Ichigo-sama ! Veuillez nous excuser de vous avoir gêné avec tout ce bruit mais un intrus a été repéré et nous venons de l'appréhender._

- _Un intrus ?_ S'étonna le roux.

- _Kurosaki ?_

Cette voix avait mit la puce à l'oreille d'Ichigo, cette voix il la connaissait. Mais que faisait-il là ?

- _Renji ?_

- _Ouais, bien joué, au moins tu reconnais ma voix. J'ai de la chance._

- _Laissez-le et conduisez-le jusqu'à ma chambre. _Ordonna le jeune homme aux gardes.

- _Mais, monsieur, le protocole…_

- _Ne vous en faites pas, je m'expliquerai moi-même avec Kuukaku et Ganju_.

- _Bien, monseigneur._

Ichigo pénétra dans sa chambre après le départ des gardes et se rassit sur son divan en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Renji ici.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Renji avait suivi la voiture qui avait embarqué Ichigo, et Sado par la même occasion, de loin. Quand il ne l'avait pas vu en cours le matin même, il n'avait pas réfléchit et quitté le lycée à l'heure de la pause. Il s'était posé mille fois la question, pendant son trajet sur sa moto, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Après une heure de route, il vit cette même voiture entrer dans ce qui ressemblait aux grandes maisons nobles. Il arrêta sa moto et chercha un moyen de pénétrer dans cette foutue demeure. La question du pourquoi lui revenait toujours en tête, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il le faisait, point. Il pestait contre ces foutus murs qui l'empêchait de grimper. Il se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas plutôt un château qu'une maison. Au bout d'une heure au moins, il trouva enfin un endroit praticable où il escalada, pour se retrouver dans un jardin. Enfin pour lui c'était plus une plaine qu'un jardin vu la superficie. Il vit au loin la forme d'une maison ou plutôt d'un manoir et avança dans cette direction.

Il était presque arrivé à la structure, que deux chiens, qui étaient des molosses plutôt que des chiens de compagnie, lui sautèrent dessus. Des hommes arrivèrent et voulurent l'emmener, quand une voix, qu'il connaissait très bien pour s'être engueulé plusieurs fois avec elle, retentit :

- _Quel est tout ce raffut ?_

Il entendit un garde, qui part son habit devait être le plus hiérarchiser, répondre, d'un ton qui le surprit, qu'un intrus s'était introduit dans le manoir. Mais ce qu'il retint surtout fut le « -sama » à la fin du prénom. En entendant l'interrogation de son ami ou plutôt ennemi, il se décida enfin à parler :

- _Kurosaki ?_

Son cœur accéléra un peu plus, bien qu'il se demandait pourquoi il battait aussi vite, quand il entendit la voix prononcé son prénom. Il l'avait reconnu rien qu'à sa voix puisque les gardes devant lui devaient le cacher, tout comme lui ne pouvait pas le voir. Il répondit en choisissant tout de même l'ironie :

- _Ouais, bien joué, au moins tu reconnais ma voix. J'ai de la chance. _

Par contre, il eut du mal à suivre le reste de la conversation. Un des gardes lui avait un peu plus tôt, donné un coup sur la nuque. Il entendit juste les premiers ordres qu'Ichigo donné aux hommes qui le maintenaient maintenant. Puis sentit son corps soulevait, il tourna juste la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir son ami et le vit dans toute sa splendeur. Un Ichigo bien droit, une position digne d'un roi, affublé d'un kimono noir et ouvragé, avec une spirale au niveau du cœur de couleur orange. Il sourit à cette vision et se laissa tomber dans l'inconscience.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Kuukaku s'était précipité dans le hall d'entrée lorsqu'on l'avait avertit que l'on avait trouvait l'intrus. Son amie Yoruichi et Kisuke l'avaient suivi, curieux de voir qui avait bien pu pénétrer dans le manoir Shiba, alors qu'eux n'avaient jamais réussi pour voir Kuukaku. Quand ils virent la porte s'ouvrir sur les gardes, ils virent un corps dans les bras du chef. Mais celui-ci n'alla pas vers eux mais se dirigeait plutôt vers les appartements du chef de famille. La jeune femme voulut l'appeler mais un des gardes demanda son attention :

- _Kuukaku-sama, nous avons appréhendé l'intrus sous le balcon d'Ichigo-sama. Les bruits de lutte l'ont fait sortir de sa chambre. Il semblerait que l'intrus soit l'une de ses connaissances. Il a demandé à ce qu'il soit amené dans sa chambre._

- _Sans m'avertir ?_

- _Désolé Kuukaku, mais j'en ai pas eu le temps._

La concerné se retourna pour se trouver face à un Ichigo qu'elle avait toujours aperçut mais jamais vu aussi distinctement qu'à ce moment-là. Son cousin se tenait là, en haut des escaliers, dans une position sure et majestueuse. Il ressemblait à un roi, à ce que devait être le chef de la plus grande famille du Japon. Elle sortit de son admiration en entendant les sifflements de Kisuke et Yoruichi.

- _Eh ben, t'avais peut-être raison Kuu', il est fait pour ça. _

La jeune femme sourit à la réplique de son amie. Elle leur avait bien dit. D'ailleurs, elle avait quelque chose à régler :

- _Ichigo, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

- _J'en sais rien moi-même cousine. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cet intrus est un mec de mon lycée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ici, mais bon, j'aimerais quand même le savoir avant qu'il ne meurt si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

- _… Bon ok, mais pourquoi dans ta chambre ? C'est un de tes ex ?_

- _Nan, c'est celui qui m'a toujours résisté. Renji Abaraï, le seul pauvre de mon ancien lycée. C'était d'ailleurs mon meilleur ennemi. On faisait tout pour faire chier l'autre._

-_ Je vois. Et que comptes-tu faire ?_

- _Avoir une petite discussion avec lui quand il se réveillera._

- _Tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour savoir ce qu'il foutait ici._

- _Ouais, ouais je sais._

Kuukaku suivit son cousin des yeux encore quelques instant hypnotisée par sa grâce. Elle murmura d'ailleurs :

- _On dirait qu'il prend enfin son rôle au sérieux._

Chad qui avait observé toute la scène de plus loin l'entendit et répliqua en passant à côté de sa patronne, enfin sa deuxième patronne, pour lui Ichigo était son seul maître mais bon, :

-_ Je vous l'avais dit. Il profitait juste de ses derniers instants de liberté._

Et il suivit Ichigo, sa chambre étant juste devant celle de son maître.

Kuukaku observait le dos du géant qui servait Ichigo avec toute son âme et soupira. Il avait raison. Hier encore Ichigo était un lycéen et demain, il serait officiellement le chef de famille. Il fallait qu'il s'y habitue. La voix de Yoruichi se fit entendre, coupant ses réflexions :

- _Bon Kuu', nous on y va. Reposes-toi, on verra si on peut passer mais en ce moment il semblerait que nous soyons suivi par des espions. S'ils sont trop collants on ne viendra pas._

- _Il semblerait que certains commencent à douter. A bientôt. _Ajouta Kisuke.

- _Salut Yoruichi, Kisuke._

La jeune femme regardait le dos de ses deux amis avant de partit en direction de sa propre chambre. Ainsi, ces deux-là étaient surveillé ? Il ne fallait pas que qui que soit découvre quelque chose avant la signature des contrats, autrement tout était fichu. Elle s'enferma dans son bureau pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Dans une tout autre demeure, une certaine personne n'était pas près de dormir. Elle venait de tomber sur un message sur son portable. En effet, l'imminent Byakuya Kuchiki écoutait en boucle le message laissé sur le répondre depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. Le message de son amant plus précisément. Enfin, ex-amant :

« _Yo' Byakuya. Je ne suis pas trop pour faire ça au téléphone mais, je n'ai pas le choix je suis trop loin pour te le dire en face. Je te quitte. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, enfin si, mais tu ne pourrais pas comprendre pourquoi. Voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas une explication mais je ne peux en dire plus. Sur ce, au revoir Byakuya Kuchiki._ »

De cette tirade, seul trois mots flottaient devant les yeux vides du noble « je te quitte ». Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Où avait-il déraper pour que tout s'arrête ? En plus c'était de sa faute ? Mais pourquoi ?

Tout ça pour dire que Byakuya Kuchiki n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide. Son âme étant à des lieux de son corps.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Deux autres personnes avaient des questions sans réponse. Ces deux-là venaient d'ailleurs de passer un moment plus qu'intime ensemble. Aïzen Sousuke et Gin Ichimaru allongés l'un à côté de l'autre se posaient tout deux des questions.

Dans la tête d'Aïzen, se bousculaient trois questions plus importantes que les autres. La première étant liée à sa famille et à l'inconnu qui la menaçait. La deuxième était dirigé vers la personne à côté de lui, il se demandait pourquoi Gin était moins passionné qu'avant et surtout beaucoup moins partant pour leurs petites parties. Et la dernière et celle qui l'agaçait le plus, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier le visage de l'élève de son amant depuis la réception de la veille. Toutes ses questions l'énervaient, lui qui avait l'habitude de tout contrôler, depuis la veille plus rien ne fonctionnait comme il le voudrait. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Tout dérapé depuis sa rencontre avec cet élève en fait ! Se pourrait-il qu'il y ai un rapport ? Après tout ce même garçon ne lui avait pas dit son identité. Un ancien clan oublié… En faisait-il partit ? Il allait poser la question à Gin quand il vit que celui-ci n'était plus là. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils et entendit son amant dans la douche. Il soupira, c'est vrai que l'homme aux cheveux argentés travaillé cette après-midi.

Gin s'était discrètement sortit du lit. Il était maintenant sous la douche et pestait entre ses dents. Il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de revoir Ichigo. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter de suivre Aïzen quand il l'avait rencontré le matin même dans un magasin, il aurait du prévoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Et une question trainait toujours dans sa tête depuis la veille. Comment Ichigo connaissait Aïzen et Kuchiki ? De plus que les deux éprouvé une attirance pour son élève, c'était certain. Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla rapidement. Il n'avait pas, mais pas du tout envie de repasser à la casserole. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant de ce côté-là était lié à un orangé et non à un brun. En sortant de la salle de bain, il vit son amant qui ne le serait plus assis sur le lit. D'ailleurs celui-ci lui fit signe de le rejoindre mais Gin se dirigea vers la porte et quitta la pièce sans un regard laissant un Aïzen Sousuke terriblement contrarié.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ouah, j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu compliqué ce chapitre ^^'

Voilà tous les personnages principaux sont posés enfin peut-être qu'un autre fera son apparition mais ça…. Chut :D

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver prochainement, je suis en ébullition d'inspiration.

& il comportera surement du lemon (non non je ne suis pas un perverse...)

A bientôt ^^


	9. Chapter 9 : Je t'aime

**Encore un :P**

Je suis en forme, ça se voit non ? :D

Au programme : Chapitre sur Ichigo et Renji uniquement. Attention lemon ! (et pas un petit)

**Bonne lecture ^^ **

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Chapitre 9 : Je t'aime.**

Ichigo observait le paysage depuis qu'il était revenu dans la chambre. On lui avait apporté le repas entre deux pour lui et Renji. Le jeune homme n'étant toujours pas réveillé, il prit le parti de manger seul. Il était donc maintenant assis sur la rambarde de son balcon à observer le paysage sans vraiment le voir. Il était plutôt enfermé dans ses réflexions. Juste avant l'arrivée de Renji, il avait pris conscience de l'ensemble de sa fonction. D'ailleurs, il avait bien vu l'admiration et la satisfaction de sa cousine plus tôt. Il en aurait presque rit, elle qui le traitait toujours comme un incapable, la voir comme ça était ironique. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui et tourna la tête pour voir une tignasse rouge pas très bien coiffée. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Renji s'était réveillé en ressentant un sentiment de confort. Cela lui changeait de son vieux futon. Il se rappela soudainement le fait qu'il avait poursuivit Ichigo et s'était fait attraper par les gardes de la maison. Il se redressa et observa la pièce. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'était pas enfermer dans quoique ce soit. Un vent frais lui caressa la joue le faisant se tourner vers la baie vitrée. A travers les rideaux, il aperçut une silhouette qu'il reconnut sans problème avec la coupe de cheveux en pétard et pourtant soignée. Il tourna la tête et vit un repas sur la table du salon. Une assiette pleine et une autre vide. Ainsi il avait dormi si longtemps que l'heure du repas était déjà passé ? Il se leva et vit que la nourriture était froide. Il prit donc le parti d'aller rejoindre le roux sur la terrasse. Il se figea en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ichigo était tout simplement sublime dans cette position. Observant le paysage les yeux dans le vide et les couleurs du soleil couchant donnant un plus à cette scène… Stop ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de s'imaginer ? Il se reprit en voyant le roux tourné la tête vers lui et sourire. Il était vraiment…. Mais stop à la fin.

- _Alors belle aux bois dormant, enfin réveillé ?_ Lui lança Ichigo.

- _La ferme…_

- _Sympa pour celui qui t'as sauvé la vie, y'a rien à dire._

- _Désolé…_

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Alors là, y'avait vraiment quelque chose de pas normal chez Renji. Un gargouillement le ramena bien vite à la réalité. Il éclata de rire.

- _A peine réveiller que t'as faim, t'es pas possible._

- _… Dis je peux te taper ?_

- _Non tu ne peux pas. _Répondit une voix à la place du roux

Il se retourna et vit Chad.

- _Ichigo-sama, voulez-vous que je vous apporte à manger pour vous et votre « invité » ?_

- _Ste plait Chad, et pas de vouvoiement quand les autres ne sont pas le coin par pitié._

- _Mais …_ Fit-il en regardant Renji.

- _Haï haï, avec lui tu peux de toute façon, lui-même ne me vouvoie pas._

- _Bien Ichigo, je t'apporte ça tout de suite._

- _Merci._

Renji attendit que Sado soit sorti pour lancer :

- _Bon c'est pas tout. Mais il se passe quoi ici ?_

- _Je te répondrai que si tu réponds à ma question d'abord. Que fais-tu ici ?_

-_…._

- _Renji ?_

La porte se rouvrit sur des serviteurs qui emportèrent les anciens plats après avoir reprit les anciens. Chad voulut rester mais Ichigo luit dit de sortir.

- _Viens allons manger. Mais tu as intérêt à me répondre, ananas._

Ils s'installèrent chacun sur un canapé et commencèrent à manger. Ichigo observant le rougeâtre en face de lui et celui-ci prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui se passait en lui. Quand ils eurent fini, des serviteurs prirent les couverts et partirent les laissant seul. Le roux en ayant plus qu'assez dit, en s'installant plus confortablement sur son canapé :

- _Bon Renji, pas que ton mutisme m'ennui, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu fou ici._

Sans rien répondre, le concerné se leva, contourna la table et monta à califourchon sur le jeune noble sans que celui-ci ne puisse protester. Il se pencha et susurra à son oreille :

- _N'es-tu bon qu'à poser des questions, à me gueuler dessus ou es-tu aussi doué dans un autre domaine tellement plus excitant ?_

Ichigo fut surpris par les paroles prononcées par son vis-à-vis, mais un lent sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il répondit d'un ton semblable à celui employé plus tôt par Renji :

- _N'allume pas un brasier que tu ne pourras plus éteindre._

- _Qui te dit que je ne pourrais l'éteindre ? Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je fais._

- _Alors ne te plains pas demain matin si tu ne sais plus marcher._

- _C'est toi qui …._

/ !\ Lemon / !\

Ichigo s'était saisi des lèvres du rouge en l'attrapant par la nuque. Renji fut surpris mais répondit rapidement. Il l'attendait, même si il venait de s'en rendre compte. Il voulait Ichigo, c'est pour ça qu'il le poussait à bouts à chaque fois, pour se faire une place près de lui. Juste pour cela. Juste pour lui, il avait fait une heure de moto non stop. Et maintenant, le voir répondre était tout simplement paradisiaque.

L'autre ne se privait pas de ce corps au-dessus de lui. Depuis Byakuya, c'était Renji qui l'attirait le plus. Alors pourquoi se plaindre lorsque celui-ci s'offrait à lui ? Il se redressa et enleva rapidement la chemise de l'autre sans que le concerné ne s'en rende compte. Il souleva ensuite sa victime consentante, malgré les protestations du style :

-_ J'suis pas une jeune mariée ! _

- _Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je sais très bien que t'es un homme._

Il le jeta plutôt violemment sur le lit et reprit sa bouche. Il l'explora dans les moindres détails, ne laissant aucun répit à l'homme sous lui. Il commençait à sentir l'excitation de son partenaire à travers son jean et sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'il était plutôt rapide. Renji ne savait plus où il en était. Il venait seulement de remarquer qu'il était torse-nu. Il était déjà excité à point très avancé alors qu'ils n'avaient pour l'instant qu'échangé un baiser, certes très passionné, mais être monté juste à cause de ça c'était vraiment…gênant. Il sentit les mains d'Ichigo desserrées sa ceinture pour ensuite s'attaquées à son pantalon. Le roux au-dessus de lui prenait un malin plaisir à faire glisser le pantalon tout en effleurant ses cuisses. Il s'entendait poussait des gémissements de plaisir rien que par ces effleurements et cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

De son côté, Ichigo observait la bosse formait par le sexe dur de sa victime sous son caleçon. Il enleva le dernier rempart pour découvrir le membre de son amant dressé fièrement devant lui et d'ailleurs déjà très excité. Il remonta le long du corps du rouge pour reprendre sa bouche, il glissa ensuite vers son lobe d'oreille tout en déposant de légers baisers sur sa joue. Il fit glisser ses mains vers les tétons dressés et les caressa doucement puis plus durement quand il mordit légèrement la clavicule. Il était bien décidé à faire jouir l'autre sans toucher une seule fois à son membre. Le rouge l'avait mis au défi, il verra de quel bois il était fait. Il prit un téton en bouche pour le suçait. Il sentit le corps sous lui se tendre un peu plus. Il releva les yeux pour voir l'expression crispée de Renji et sourit avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Renji n'en pouvant plus se libéra pendant cet échange. Il n'en revenait pas, son vis-à-vis ne l'avait même pas touché à cet endroit et il avait joui. Il observa Ichigo qui lui souriait de ses yeux mi-clos. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se délectait de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Renji avait un bras replié et posé sur son front, les joues empourprées, le tout formé un ensemble impudique auquel il ne pouvait résister, il fondit à nouveau sur les lèvres entrouvertes et un ballet recommença entre les deux langues jumelles. Et le rouge se sentit de nouveau bander, c'était fou complètement fou, il l'attendait depuis si longtemps pour qu'il soit autant excité ?

Ichigo vit le membre de l'homme sous lui déjà de nouveau au garde à vous et sourit.

-_ Depuis combien de temps es-tu aussi insatisfait pour être aussi actif aujourd'hui Renji ?_

- _La ferme et continue._ Rétorqua l'autre d'une voix rauque.

Le roux sourit d'autant plus et reprit son affaire. Il descendit le long du corps musclé et lécha toutes les traces de la précédente éjaculation de son partenaire. Il n'oublia aucunement de s'attarder sur les points sensibles qu'il avait découverts plus tôt. Il prit le sexe durcit en main et commença un lent va-et-vient sur celui-ci pour le faire devenir plus dynamique. Renji haletait et ça le rendait fou, il commençait à perdre la tête mais se concentra. Il voulait, encore une fois, le faire jouir avant de le pénétrer. Il descendit sa bouche au niveau du membre dressé et l'engloutit entièrement.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges était encore une fois à bout. Il criait presque son plaisir. Sentir son sexe dans la bouche d'Ichigo était orgasmique. Comment ce simple geste pouvait être aussi bon ? Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait déjà presque atteint l'orgasme sans que son amant ne touche son sexe. Il revint tout d'un coup à la réalité, se sentant de nouveau partir. Il se libéra une seconde fois, mais cette fois dans la bouche d'Ichigo qui avala le tout avant de remonter pour reprendre sa bouche. Il sentit le gout de son propre sperme et trouva ça follement excitant. L'échange s'arrêta sous la demande du roux qui le regarda dans les yeux. Il sentit un doigt à l'entrée de son intimité et trembla légèrement.

- _Renji, c'est la première fois qu'on te le fait ?_

Le rouge détourna les yeux et répondit dans un murmure :

- _Non._

-_ Oh et qui est le premier ? Je le connais ?_ Questionna le roux avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- _Oui…_

- _Encore plus intéressant, dis le moi où je ne te ferai rien et je ne pense pas que lui serait très content._ Dit Ichigo en pointant son doigt vers le membre de son compagnon à nouveau dressé.

Le possesseur de ce même membre rougit violemment et répondit d'une vois très faible :

- _Hisagi Shuhei… Notre sempaï au lycée_

- _Ouah, alors là, je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Vu comment il matait Rangiku, je croyais qu'il était hétéro moi_.

- _La ferme ! Et continue putain, c'est pas le moment._

Ichigo sourit à l'expression gênée et contrariée du rouge plus que rouge, et fit pénétrer son doigt dans son intimité. Renji se contracta, mais se détendit quand le roux se pencha pour l'embrasser plus tendrement que les autres fois et ça le surprit, mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas encore une fois arrêter la torture qu'il adorait plus que tout. Ichigo introduisit un deuxième doigt et commença un mouvement de ciseau, il détendit son amant en le caressant de sa main libre et en déposant des baisers légers un peu partout. Quand il entra un troisième doigt, il enleva de sa main libre son kimono, ce qui permit à Renji de contempler pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs ébats le corps du roux.

- _Putain, il est vraiment bien foutu !_ pensa-t-il

Il serra d'un coup les draps et s'arqua contre Ichigo qui avait trouvé sa prostate. Il taquina la tache qui faisait gigotait le jeune homme à la crinière flamboyante et retira son dernier vêtement qui retenait son membre lui-aussi bien dressé depuis un bon moment déjà. Renji écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sexe d'Ichigo.

- _Mais elle est énorme _! S'écria-t-il

- _Je te l'avais bien dit, ne te plains pas si tu sais plus marcher demain_. Ironisa le roux.

-_ La ferme, mets-la !_

C'était clairement un ordre, mais Ichigo passa outre, il commençait lui-même à ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Il retira ses doigts et se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de Renji. Il lança un dernier regard à son amant et le pénétra le plus doucement possible.

- _Putain t'es serré !_ Gémit-il.

Il vit le visage crispé de son vis-à-vis et se retira. Renji allait protester quand il sentit le membre le pénétrait de nouveau encore plus doucement que la première fois. Il serra les draps et ses jointures devinrent blanches. Il ouvrit ses yeux mi-clos et vit que celui au dessus de lui se retenait tout en allant de plus en plus doucement pour le pénétrer de plus en plus loin. Le rouge se rendit compte que, depuis le début, il n'y avait que lui qui éprouvait du plaisir. Il se décontracta du mieux qu'il put et dit d'une voix tremblante :

- _Bouge plus vite._

- _Tu es sur ?_

- _Ichi, fais pas chier et fais c'que j'te dis !_

Renji sentit son amant s'exécuté et serra les dents. Au bout d'un moment il s'arqua violemment contre Ichigo. Celui-ci se sentit soulagé de voir que l'homme prenait enfin du plaisir, se laissa aller et imposa un rythme plus rapide, bientôt rejoint par l'autre. Renji atteint l'orgasme en premier et se libéra sur son propre torse et celui d'Ichigo qui le rejoint quelques secondes après en se déversant dans son amant tout en continuant des va-et-vient pour éprouver toute la sensation du plaisir. Il s'affala ensuite sur le dos à côté de son partenaire et ferma les yeux. Il sentit celui-ci se pelotonnait contre lui et posait sa tête dans sa nuque avec un soupir de contentement. Il sourit et bougea un peu pour récupérer les couvertures et les remonter sur leurs corps nus. Il entendit un gémissement de frustration cette fois-ci quand il se leva pour le faire et dit tout bas :

- _Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux._

- _La ferme… _Répondit Renji alors qu'il était déjà dans les bras de morphée.

- _T'es limité question vocabulaire aussi on dirait_. Sourit Ichigo en embrassant la tempe de son nouvel amant. Il passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de l'endormi et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il se laissa aller et s'endormit peu de temps après.

/ !\ Fin lemon / !\

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se réveilla en sentant un corps chaud contre lui. Il regarda tendrement la tignasse rouge ardente et sourit. Finalement, peut-être qu'il s'était juste voilait la face avec Byakuya. A aucun moment il n'avait ressentit ça en se réveillant à ses côté. Une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais eue envers le noble. Alors, il n'était qu'une attirance physique, il soupira. Il entendit quelqu'un frappé discrètement à la porte. Il se leva et vit Renji cherché sa présence ce qui lui amena un nouveau sourire. Son amant avait enfoncé sa tête dans l'oreiller du roux. Celui-ci le recouvrit, enfila un peignoir et ouvrit la porte pour tomber une Kuukaku souriante. Elle regarda furtivement dans la chambre et vit des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout pour finir par voir l'homme aux cheveux rouges de la veille dans le lit de son cousin. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle reposa son regard sur Ichigo pour le dire :

- _Salut cousin ! Le petit déjeuner est servi. Et, on peut le présenter officiellement ou pas ?_ Demanda-t-elle en montrant l'endormi du doigt.

- _Yo', non pas encore. J'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler hier soir. Je vais lui parlé quand il se réveillera et nous vous rejoindrons_.

- _Fait passer ton désir après les choses importantes par pitié Ichi._

- _C'est pas moi, c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus. Enfin bref, à tout à l'heure._

L'orangé referma la porte sur une Kuukaku de très bonne humeur. Son cousin avait retrouvé la pêche, car même si la veille elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait senti la nostalgie chez lui. Ce jeune homme aux cheveux rouges était vraiment bien tombé. Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour prévenir les serviteurs d'attendre encore un peu avant de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quand Ichigo se retourna après avoir refermer la porte, son regard tomba sur la tignasse rouge qui faisait tache au milieu des draps noirs et il sourit encore une fois. Il prit le parti de ne pas le réveiller et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il lui expliquerait tout à son réveil.

Renji se réveilla quelques instants plus tard. Il se souvint de tous les événements de la veille et rougit violemment. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il avait prévu les choses ! C'était normalement lui qui aurait du être le seme et Ichigo l'uke. Et pour le gêner encore plus, il avait joui trois fois alors que son amant, lui, n'avait joui qu'une seule et unique fois. Mais il se dit qu'il avait adoré ça, et qu'Ichigo pouvait le refaire quand il voulait. Il se rappela de la tendresse que le roux avait mis dans son dernier baiser, il ne l'avait pas rêvé n'est-ce pas ? Se pourrait-il que …?

Tout à ses réflexions, il remarqua soudainement qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il se redressa et scruta la pièce. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau dans la pièce adjacente et conclut que son amant devait être en train de se laver. D'ailleurs, il se sentait lui-même poisseux et puant le sexe. Il se leva, sans manquer d'esquisser une grimace à cause d'un sentiment à un certain niveau. Il se souvint de la phrase de son aman : _« Ne te plains pas si tu peux plus marcher demain_ _»,_ il étira un fin sourire et marcha vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il écarquilla les yeux. Cette salle de bain était immense ! Et ce n'était pas une baignoire, c'était une piscine ! Il vit son amant dans celle-ci, dos à lui. Il sourit et se laissa glisser dans l'eau pour le rejoindre. Il le prit par la taille et lui murmura :

- _Bonjour Ichigo._

Ichigo n'avait pas sentit la présence de son amant et frissonna quand il senti deux bras musclés l'entourer. Il se retourna et sourit en découvrant le visage de Renji

- _Bonjour Ren._

- _Ren ? J'ai un surnom maintenant ?_

- _Tu préfère ananas ?_

- _Va pour Ren, Ichi_

Le dénommé Ichi sourit et embrassa tendrement le dénommé Ren qui répondit directement à ce baiser en enlaçant plus fermement son vis-à-vis. Après ce tendre baiser, Ichigo se rappela ce qu'il devait faire.

- _Ren, n'aurais-tu pas de nombreuses questions dans ta tête en ce moment même ?_

- _Si en effet_. Répondit le concerné en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Alors poses-les et je te répondrai._

- _Vraiment ?_

- _Tu me prends pour qui ?_

- _Pour toi._ Sourit le rouge. _Je te les poses toutes d'un coup ?_

- _S'il te plait, je te répondrai en bloc._

- _Bon alors. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est quoi cette maison ? Et pourquoi tout le monde te traite comme un roi, même Sado ? Pourquoi tu vas plus au lycée ? T'es noble ? Pourtant les Kurosaki ne sont pas des nobles non ?_

- _Stop pas besoin de demander plus. Je vais te raconter toute l'histoire moi-même ça ira plus vite. Après tu verras si tu restes avec moi ou si tu pars._

- _Pour la dernière option, elle est impossible désolé._

Ichigo sourit à cette affirmation.

- _Pour répondre à ta deuxième question, ici c'est le manoir de la famille Shiba, une lignée aussi ancienne que les Kuchiki. Elle était d'ailleurs la famille numéro deux du Japon à égalité avec la famille Aïzen. Mais suite à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un an, elle s'est retirée de la circulation et des réceptions et a été oubliée. Le chef de la famille, Kaïen Shiba s'est fait assassiner alors qu'il revenait d'une réception comme les autres. Kuukaku sa sœur a voulu s'interposé entre l'arme et son frère mais celui-ci l'a repoussé et a pris la balle en plein cœur. Cet assassinat a été orchestré par les deux autres familles à la tête du pays, Kuchiki et Aïzen, enfin c'est la deuxième qui a fait exécuter les ordres mais les Kuchiki étaient de mèche. La cause de tout cela : les deux familles ne voulaient pas se faire surpasser et la famille Shib. Celle ci, redressait grâce à Kaïen était bien parti pour de venir la numéro un du Japon. Kuchiki ne voulant pas perdre la place qu'ils occupaient depuis la nuit des temps et Aïzen ne voulant comme seul adversaire ces mêmes Kuchiki._

- _ça ne me dit toujours pas tu es ici._

- _C'est simple Kaïen Shiba était mon cousin_.

Renji fut surpris pas cette réponse.

- _Attends s'il était ton cousin, tu es noble ! Mais pourquoi tu t'appelles Kurosaki et non pas Shiba ?_

- _Parce que mon père a prit le nom de ma mère au lieu du sien. Il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec la noblesse. D'ailleurs, il ne sait pas que je connais ma véritable identité. Enfin bref, ma famille va se venger. Et je compte bien les aider. Je serai d'ailleurs le futur chef de la famille Shiba après la cérémonie d'intronisation de tout à l'heure._

- _Donc si je suis bien toute l'histoire, vous allez tuer les chefs des familles Aïzen et Kuchiki. Et mais t'étais pas ami avec Byakuya Kuchiki toi ?_

- _Hein ? Comment tu le connais ?_ Fit surpris le roux

- _Ben avant-hier j'étais à la réception où tu t'es amené avec lui. C'est mon ami Kira qui m'avait fait venir. D'ailleurs j'ai rencontré Ichimaru-sensei là-bas, il doit pas être très content que tu viennes plus en cours lui aussi. J'imagine bien sa tête en ce moment même puisqu'on est censé avoir cours avec lui._

L'autre sourit pour perdre son sourire aussitôt en se rappelant le début de la phrase.

- _Oh je ne m'en fais pas pour lui, on se reverra bientôt puisque j'achète certaines de ses entreprises. Et pour en revenir à Byakuya, il n'était pas mon ami, mais mon amant._

Le silence de son amant actuel inquièta Ichigo

- _Ren ?_

- _T'es toujours avec_ ?

- _J'ai dit « était » nan ? Et puis ce n'était pas de l'amour comme avec toi, c'était juste une collecte d'information._

- _Donc votre rencontre au festival n'était pas un hasard ?_

- _Si, elle lui était du. Mais je dois bien te l'avouer, j'ai éprouvé une attirance pour lui au départ. _

- _Et tu pourrais repartir avec lui ?_

Là c'en était trop pour Ichigo qui se retourna vers son amant et l'entoura de ses bras.

- _Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas que toi qui a attendu longtemps._

L'autre sourit et embrassa son amant. Puis reprit :

- _Alors tu vas les tuer ?_

- _Non absolument pas, nous allons les surpasser dans leur propre domaine. Et nous allons devenir numéro un, chose qu'ils voulaient éviter. Ren, je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas te mêler à la noblesse. Si tu veux partir, fais-le maintenant et revient à une vie normale en oubliant tout ce que je t'ai dit._

Renji repoussa son amant pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais constata que celui-ci fuyait son regard. N'aimant pas le voir comme ça, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder.

- _Ichi, si je n'avais pas voulu me mêler à la noblesse, je ne serai jamais entré dans ce manoir. Pour moi, tout ce qui compte, c'est d'être près de toi. Alors ne me dis pas des choses comme quoi je peux te quitter ou autre chose du genre. Je t'aime Ichi, n'en doute jamais. Je ne l'ai découvert que hier, mais je sais que je suis amoureux de toi depuis que je te connais. Le problème c'est que je te croyais inaccessible._

Le destinataire de ce message était d'un coup devenu rouge. Il était terriblement gêné par la déclaration de son amant. Enfin, plus pas sa sincérité que par les mots même.

- _Ren, moi aussi et tellement._ Répondit Ichigo en embrassant sa moitié.

Même si ce matin il avait encore des doutes, il en était sur maintenant, il l'aimait. Et pas d'un amour fugace comme celui qu'il avait ressenti pour Byaluya ou n'importe quelle autre conquête.

Après être resté un moment enlacé et baigné par l'eau de la baignoire, Ichigo se détacha de Renji en lui disant :

- _Les autres doivent nous attendre pour le petit déjeuner. Il faudrait mieux sortir._

- _Les autres ?_ Répéta le rouge en haussant un sourcil.

- _Ma famille. Il faut bien que tu fasses leur connaissance non ?_

- _Punaise on vient de se mettre ensemble et je connais déjà ma belle-famille_.

- _Ta belle-famille éloignée. Pour mon père et mes sœurs, il faudra attendre encore un temps. Au moins jusqu'à la semaine prochaine._

- _Ton père sait que tu es gay ?_ Questionna brutalement Renji en se crispant

- _Oui, je lui avais présenté Byakuya puisque je n'avais pas eu le choix. _

- _Ah, je vois_. Fit l'homme aux cheveux rouges en se détendant même si il était contrarié d'entendre le prénom de l'ex de son homme. _Dis, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour moi ? J'ai pas trop envie de remettre les mêmes habits._

_- Suis-moi, je dois bien avoir quelque chose dans mon…. « armoire »_

Le lycéen fut surpris par l'hésitation de l'autre mais la compris en entrant dans l'« armoire » en question.

- _Punaise ! Tu dois pas faire la lessive souvent ici ! Tu peux rester au moins six mois ou plus sans la faire nan ?_

- _J'en sais rien, j'ai emménagé dans cette chambre seulement hier un peu avant que tu n'arrives_.

Ichigo se dirigeait vers la parties des kimonos d'intérieur et en sorti un noir aux broderies rouges.

- _Essaye celui-là. _

L'interpellé s'exécuta après avoir enfilé un caleçon au préalable. Il se retourna vers son amant après s'être habillé du mieux qu'il put et vit son amant arboré un kimono noir également mais toujours avec une spirale orage.

- _Tu n'avais pas le même hier ?_

- _Non, mais il y en a deux pareil. Et les autres ne sont pas vraiment les meilleurs couleurs pour moi. Il faut que je demande à ma cousine de les changer._

Ichigo se retourna également et éclata de rire en voyant que son amant ne savait absolument pas comment on portait un kimono.

- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore moi ?_ Questionna celui-ci, qui n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on se moque de lui.

- _Tu n'as jamais mis de kimono ? _

- _Nan _

- _Je vois._

L'orangé avança jusqu'à son amant et entreprit de remettre le kimono comme il faut et non pas, un pan par-ci et un pan par-là. Après avoir finit, il se recula et admira l'homme. Il était vraiment beau. En le voyant levé les bras pour refaire sa coiffure ananas, il l'arrêta.

- _Non, laisse tes cheveux détachés, c'est beaucoup mieux avec le kimono._

Le rouge sourit et laissa retomber ses bras. Si son amant le préférait ainsi, il resterait ainsi.

- _Bien allons-y. Je sens que les autres vont pester de ne pas pouvoir manger_.

- _Je te suis, ma fraise._

Ichigo se raidit d'un coup.

- _Je te préviens tu redis une seule fois ça, je t'éclate contre le mur._

_- De quoi ? Ma fraise ?_ Interrogea ironiquement Renji

_- Renji ! Tu te fou de moi en plus ! _

L'autre éclata de rire et prit sa fraise énervée dans sas bras mais celle-ci lui asséna un coup de poings dans le ventre.

- _Je_ _te préviens chaton, que tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi._

- _Chaton ?_ Répéta bêtement le concerné qui se massait le ventre.

- _Oui chaton. _Répéta Ichigo avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Renji assimila l'information et partit à la poursuite du roux.

- _Attends Ichi. C'est quoi ce surnom débile_ ?

- _Un surnom débile_

- _Eh ! Tu te fou de ma gueule là nan ?_

- _Chacun son tour._

- _Bon d'accord j'arrête de t'appeler ma fraise mais je t'en prie, ne m'appelle pas chaton_.

- _Si tu arrêtes, j'arrête, Ren_

Ichigo embrassa son amant et sortit de la chambre avec celui-ci sur les talons. Cette petite scène de ménage fit sourire le noble qui n'avait jamais eu ce genre de chose. Il trouvait ça plaisant.

Sur la route jusqu'à la salle à manger, tout les serviteurs s'inclinèrent, ce qui mit mal à l'aise l'homme qui le suivait. Renji venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il était un intrus ici, un étranger aux règles et codes de la noblesse. Son malaise du se faire ressentir car devant une grande porte qui devait être celle de la salle à manger, son amant se retourna vers lui l'embrassa tendrement et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es dans la famille noble la plus cool que je connaisse. Et ils ne vont pas te manger._

Et la grande porte s'ouvrit sonnant l'entrée de Renji dans le monde de la noblesse.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Note de l'auteur :**

La fin ressemble à une sentence non ? XD

Sinon, je me suis moi-même étonné avec le lemon ^^'

Mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter :$

Voili voilou ^^

A bientôt :P


	10. Chapter 10 : Sacrement, Mariage&Annonce

**Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé ! Je suis énormément en retard ! **

Pour me faire pardonner j'essaierai de publier plusieurs chapitres dans le courant de la semaine puisque je suis en vacances.

Joyeux Noël en retard, j'espère que vous avez tous eu vos cadeaux ^^

Voici le mien :

Au programme : Rencontre de Renji avec la noblesse. Sacre d'Ichigo. Petite appréhension. Et pour finir un Gin de mauvaise humeur avec une petite découverte en prime.

**Voilà ^^ Bonne lecture. :P**

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Chapitre 10 : Sacrement, mariage et annonce.**

Renji était debout, à côté de son amant, devant une assemblée…noble ? L'homme aux cheveux rouges se demandait si elle l'était vraiment. Composée d'un blond coupé carré des années 60, une petite blonde au visage de démon, une brune à lunettes, un homme aux cheveux gris très court et aux muscles pour le moins impressionnant, un afro brun, un autre blond aux longs cheveux et une fille aux cheveux verts. Puis un peu plus loin, une femme aux cheveux noirs décoiffés et aux formes avantageuses, et un homme qui devait être du même âge que lui. D'ailleurs celui-ci lança à son roux :

- _Oï ! Ichigo, t'as mi le temps ! J'ai la dalle, et à cause de toi j'ai du attendre au moins une heure sans rien manger parce que môssieur préfère batifoler._

- _Gan-chan, sois mignon et tais-toi s'il te plait._ Répliqua d'un ton doucereux le concerné. _Kuukaku, tout est ok._

- _Ah la bonheur !_

La dénommée Kuukaku se leva et se posta sur la grande table.

- _Rien que ça_, pensa Renji qui allait décidément de surprise en surprise avec cette famille qui, rappelons-le, était censé être noble.

La cousine de son amant s'exclama soudainement :

- _Bon messieurs et mesdemoiselles, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le petit-ami de notre cher chef de famille, j'ai nommé Abaraï Renji ! Je vous serez donc grès de ne pas aller l'embêter sous peine d'avoir certains ennuis avec mon cousin. Et vous le connaissez, il n'est pas très gentil quand on touche à quelque chose qui lui appartient._ Conclut-elle avec un grand sourire.

- _Hem hem, Kuu', ça te dérangerai de ne pas faire comme si on n'était pas là ?_ Demanda le rouquin tout en allant s'assoir à sa place, soit en bout de table, avec Renji sur les talons.

D'ailleurs celui-ci avait vraiment l'impression d'être un papier peint ou invisible. Bien que le sujet de la conversation fût lui-même, il n'était absolument pas à l'aise et se sentait de trop. En plus, il avait l'impression d'être un objet. Une voix plutôt découragée le sortie de son état de réflexion :

- _Quoi! Depuis quand ? Depuis quand as-tu un nouvel amant ? Ichi, tu te fou de moi ! C'était moi le prochain normalement ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?_

Enorme soupire de celui à qui l'on faisait des reproches.

_- Dis-moi Shinji, quand exactement a-t-il été décidé que tu serais mon amant ? Eclaire-moi parce que je ne m'en rappelle pas. Et ne me sors pas une de tes phrases comme « parce que je l'ai décidé »._

- _Mais…_

-_SHINJI ! Tu peux pas te la fermer et laisser Ichigo tranquille ? Et puis qui voudrait d'un crétin pareil ? C'est pas possible ça, on est pas ici pour nous prendre la tête mais pour manger, et j'ai la dalle alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! _

Alors là, le nouvellement membre de la famille avait du se boucher les oreilles, sous peine de perdre ses tympans. Comme il le pensait, cette petite blonde était un démon. Elle avait suffisamment de cordes vocales pour détruire les tympans de plus de mille personnes. Et puis son caractère ne devait pas être mieux. Même le blond n'avait plus rien dit après ça. D'ailleurs, Renji avait déjà un autre nom sur sa liste noire, Shinji Hirako. Non mais, de où se permettez-t-il de s'approprier son amant ? Il avait deux noms, Byakuya Kuchiki et Gin Ichimaru, maintenant, il en avait un troisième. Il tourna la tête vers son amant qui avait l'air désespéré et le vit faire un geste vers les serviteurs qui commencèrent à affluer avec les plats. Des tonnes de plats ! Ce qui se trouvait à présent sur les tables était un…petit déjeuner ? Pour lui, c'était carrément un buffet de fête ! Autant de plats pour un simple déjeuner, c'était fou. Bon d'accord, ils étaient douze à table, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Enfin, laissant ses surprises à plus tard, il se jeta sur la nourriture et se goinfra comme il ne l'avait jamais fait…jusqu'à ce qu'un rire le stoppa.

Ichigo était bel et bien en train de rire aux éclats à côté de lui devant les têtes d'ahuries tournés vers lui. Il se rappela qu'il était dans une famille noble et se redressa, une certaine teinte rouge dans le genre très visible sur les joues. Puis, il ne comprit pas du tout la suite, cette fois ce n'était pas seulement son amant qui riait aux éclats, mais bel et bien tout ceux autour de la table et également les serviteurs qui, avec plus ou moins de discrétion, pouffaient. Et il se sentit très mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce que Kuukaku, s'il avait bien suivi, lui dise :

- _Ne t'en fait pas, on ne se moque pas de toi, c'est juste que on est heureux._

- _Heureux ?_ demanda Renji étêté.

- _Ben oui. Si tu manges comme ça c'est que tu dois te sentir à l'aise non ? Dis-moi si je me trompe._

- _Eh bien…._

Que répondre à ça ? C'est la question qui trottait dans la tête du rouge. En fait, au plus il y pensait, au plus c'était évident. Il appréciait cette ambiance. Des prises de têtes, des rigolades et tout le reste, c'était son environnement. Il sentit une main sur sa cuisse et tourna la tête en direction du possesseur de cette même main. Il rencontra un océan ambré où il lisait un certain amusement certes, mais également une lueur de tendresse et de fierté.

- _En effet, j'adore cette ambiance. Franchement, j'aurais pensé que ce serait des coincés en costumes que je trouverai autour de cette table, mais pas du tout en fait._

Il avait prononcé ces paroles sans quitter les yeux ambrés ancré dans les siens. Et si quelqu'un était encore sceptique quant à leur couple, tous ses doutes étaient balayés à cet instant. L'amour transmis par le regard des deux hommes était si puissant qu'un aveugle aurait pu le sentir. On entendit un bougonnement et une plainte du style _« fait chier »_ provenant d'un blond, et un bruit de pantoufle écrasée sur un visage, mais autrement, chacun observait les deux amants qui semblaient dans un autre monde. Ce fut finalement Kuukaku qui brisa le silence en lançant un _« Bon appétit ! »_ bruyant qui sortit les amoureux de leur transe et annonça le début du repas pour la totalité des personnes présentes au grand soulagement des affamés de service : Hiyori et Ganju.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Ishida, Keigo et Mizuiro se sentaient bien seuls sur le toit de leur lycée. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils n'avaient plus vu Ichigo et Chad et cela les inquiété. D'autant plus que ce jour-là, ils devraient supporter la mauvaise humeur de leur prof d'Arts qui ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de l'absence de son souffre-douleur. Ils poussèrent un soupir en cœur en levant les yeux vers le ciel gris d'hivers, qui annonçait un grand froid pour les fêtes de fin d'années.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Ichigo se regardait une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa chambre. Il était vêtu d'un kimono traditionnel ouvragé, vert et doré. Sa tenue, assez extravagante selon lui, inspirait la noblesse, qu'importe la façon dont on la regardait. Il tourna une dernière fois sur lui-même et eut un sourire satisfait. C'était enfin le grand moment, le grand tournant de sa vie. Dans une heure, il serait officiellement chef de clan. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'est de ne pas avoir de crampe à rester dans la même position pendant toute la cérémonie.

On toqua à la porte en demandant la permission d'entrer, qu'il donna sans perdre une seconde. Kuukaku, Ganju et même Renji, tous habillait de manière aussi noble que le roux, quoique moins voyante étant de rang inférieur, entrèrent. Ichigo fut tout de suite frappé par la beauté de son amant et le détailla avec une grande envie. Renji avait très bien intercepté le geste de son « époux » et rougit. Il avait déjà du mal à se savoir presque « marier » alors qu'il venait à peine de se trouver, mais il le fallait pour officialiser son statut dans la famille et pouvoir rester près d'Ichigo. D'ailleurs, le mariage aurait lieu le jour même après la cérémonie d'intronisation. A cette pensée, il maugréa comme quoi il avait dit _« toujours libre, jamais d'accroche »_, puis reporta son attention sur son amant qui discutait activement avec sa cousine et son cousin.

- _Ichigo tu es superbe !_ Criait Kuukaku à tout va

- _Putain c'est vraiment mon cousin là ? C'est vraiment mon imbécile de cousin qui se tient devant moi ? Sors de ce corps Satanas ! Rends-moi mon cousin !_

-_Vous pouvez arrêter de sortir des débilités pareilles?_ Demanda exaspérer Ichigo. _Dis-moi plutôt quand je pourrais enfin sortir d'ici et en finir avec cette cérémonie._

- _Oh mais tout de suite Ichigo Shiba-sama. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ? Et vous aussi Renji Shiba-Abaraï-sama._ Fit, on ne peut plus sérieuse, Kuukaku.

Renji était surprit, l'ambiance venait de changer. Il y a encore quelque secondes, ils étaient en train de se chamailler et d'un coup ils étaient devenus grave et solennel, comme une vraie famille noble. Il se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, puis une main vint saisir la sienne. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son amant dans lequel il y lisait de l'encouragement. Il sourit en direction de celui-ci, puis quitta à regret sa main pour se placer un pas derrière lui à sa gauche tandis que Kuukaku se plaçait à sa droite et Ganju clôturait le cortège. Ils se mirent en route et arrivèrent devant la porte de la grande salle de cérémonie.

La porte s'ouvrit et Renji crut tomber à la renverse. Il y avait plus de 200 personnes dans la salle au moins. Les trois suivants se dirigèrent vers leur place et Ichigo s'avança vers le plus ancien membre du clan qui se tenait assis sur son fauteuil devant l'assemblée. Il eut un petit soupir imperceptible pour quiconque à part lui, et il pria pour que cette cérémonie se passe vite. Mais cette prière ne fut pas entendue puisque l'ancien commença un long, très long discours sur l'histoire de la famille et sur ses qualités.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

- _…Je proclame donc Ichigo Shiba-sama, chef de clan de la famille Shiba, dès à présent et ce jusqu'à sa mort._

Des applaudissements bruyants se firent entendre dans la salle ainsi que des exclamations de joie fusant d'un peu partout. Mais le premier mot que le nouveau dirigeant pensa fut _« Enfin ! »._ Plus d'une heure assis de manière traditionnelle. Il grimaça en se levant et se retourna tant bien que mal vers le clan entier, puis il leva le poing, signe dans sa famille de puissance, qui lui valu une déferlante d'exclamations encore plus importante que la première. Il se tourna ensuite vers son groupe restreint et les vit arborer de très larges sourires qui en disaient long sur leur contentement. Mais ce qui retint le plus son attention, fut les deux yeux couleur cognac de son amant, presque époux. Ils étaient remplis d'admiration et de … tristesse ? Ichigo descendit les marches lentement comme le voulait le protocole mais adopta une marche légèrement plus rapide arrivé en bas, en direction de sa moitié. Il fut bien intercepté en chemin pour les félicitations et autres babioles mais rien ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui qui restait en retrait. Quand il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, il lui prit la main et l'entraina dans le couloir en direction de la chapelle mais le poussa dans un espace réduit un peu avant la grande porte. Et il demanda d'entrée de jeu :

- _Que se passe-t-il Ren ?_

- _Rien, de quoi parles-tu ?_

- _Te fou pas de moi ! Je vois très bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal._

Renji eut un petit rire nerveux et déclara :

- _On est ensemble depuis hier, mais on se connait déjà sur le bout des doigts. C'est ça le coup de foudre ?_

- _N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation avec une autre question._

L'accusé se renfrogna et finalement, après un silence, il dévoila ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

- _Je me sens nul._

- _Nul ?_

- _Raaah, tais-toi, laisse-moi finir ! Tu es devenu le chef d'une famille noble et tu as le profil pour. Tu sais être calme, réfléchit et ne pas régler la situation seulement avec tes poings ou à l'aide d'insulte. De plus, tu es aimé par tout ton clan. Je me sens petit moi à côté. Je ne suis qu'un bagarreur qui réagit au quart de tour, je suis comme une pile électrique qui ne sait pas rester en place. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression d'être…jaloux._

Ichigo regarda étonné son amant. Ainsi, tout ce qu'avait Renji était des doutes ? Il se sentit soulagé de l'intérieur. Au départ, il pensait qu'il avait changé d'avis et voulait le quitter. Mais toutes ses craintes s'étaient envolées. De plus, il savait que le fait d'avouer qu'il était jaloux avait du couté à l'homme en face de lui, il avait trop de fierté pour l'avouer en temps normal. Quoique, depuis la veille, il découvrait une personnalité de Renji qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonner. Enfin, pour le moment, il devait rassurer son amant et c'était le plus important. Il dit donc doucement, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre le perdu :

_-Ren, tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu sois toi. Si tu te sens inférieur à moi, alors bas-toi pour devenir mon égal, même si je te considère déjà comme tel. De mon côté, j'ai été enseigné à être noble lors de pareil cérémonies, alors c'est tout à fait naturel que je sache m'y prendre. Et pour ce qui est de ton côté jaloux, tu n'as absolument pas à t'inquiéter. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de te lâcher. Tu es le seul qui compte pour moi. Et ton caractère impulsif est rafraichissant tu sais. Je t'aime Renji, toi et toi seul. Alors, Abaraï Renji, voulez-vous toujours être mon époux pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?_

- _Bien sur baka !_

Le fait est que l'homme aux cheveux rouges était touché, très touché. Il avait des doutes, maintenant, ils s'étaient envolés. C'était dingue, dès que l'orangé parlait, il trouvait cela apaisant. Etre à ses côtés le rendait heureux, juste ce simple fait. Il sourit doucement en direction de son amant qui s'était rapproché de lui et scella de lui-même leurs lèvres. Dans ce baiser, aucun ne dominait l'autre. Ils étaient en harmonie et se laissaient porter par leur amour. Puis un éclat de voix gâcha se moment intime qui aurait aimé être plus long :

- _Ichigo ! Renji ! Mais où êtes-vous à la fin ! C'est pas possible ça, la cérémonie va commencer !_

Voix que les deux protagonistes reconnurent sans difficulté. Il s'agissait bel et bien de Kuukaku. Les deux amoureux sortirent donc de leur cachette avec un visage serein. Jusqu'à ce qu'un poing s'abatte sur leurs deux têtes.

- _Aïeuuh !_

- _C'est pour m'avoir laissé en plan et m'avoir fait courir partout à votre recherche._

- _Désolé Kuu', nous avions un léger problème à régler._

- _Et c'est fait ?_

- _Oui._

- _Merveilleux, alors maintenant, on vous attend !_

Elle poussa les deux hommes vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à leur arrivée. La musique caractéristique du clan se mit en route et Ichigo mit la main de son amant sur son bras avant de commencer à marcher dans l'allée centrale en direction de l'autel. Tous avaient la tête tournée vers le couple, et tous se dirent que, même si c'était contraire aux lois habituelles, ils formaient un très bel ensemble. Un couple homosexuel à la tête du clan Shiba, c'était une première il faut dire.

Arriver devant le prêtre dépêché pour l'occasion, Renji se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, mais la prise sur sa main lui indiquait que son amant l'était tout autant. Il sourit et écouta le sacrement sagement jusqu'à la remise des anneaux. Kuukaku apparut près de son cousin pour lui dévoiler deux fins anneaux en argent pur avec gravé à l'intérieur : _« A toi et pour toujours »._ Renji fut surpris mais quand il croisa le regard de son amour, il comprit que l'idée venait de lui. Il sourit de nouveau et présenta sa main, sur laquelle Ichigo lui glissa l'alliance. Il en fit de même pour son amant et le prêtre annonça :

- _Vous pouvez embrasser le marié._

Les deux hommes échangèrent un doux baiser sous les yeux de l'assemblée émue et agitait d'un _« Kya !! » _retentissant provenant d'une brune pas si méconnue. Il faut dire qu'ils souhaitaient tous le bonheur d'Ichigo. Et le fait qu'il ait fait face aux anciens pour leur imposer cette union inspirer le respect. Mais cette information, le mari de leur chef ne devait pas le savoir, sur ordre de ce même chef.

Les deux mariés sortirent de la chapelle sous les applaudissements de tout le clan et se dirigèrent ver la grande salle où le festin pour leur mariage et le sacrement d'Ichigo les attendait.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Dans un tout autre lieu, l'ancien lycée de nos deux nouveaux mariés, une classe était particulièrement malmenée. Enfin effet, leur prof d'Arts ne faisait que les rabaisser, insulter leur dessins et leur crier dessus. Ce professeur, Gin Ichimaru, était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et chacun savait pourquoi. L'absence d'un certain élève aux cheveux orange était à l'origine de cette colère. Le pire c'est que personne ne savait pourquoi. Enfin jusqu'à ce que le directeur de l'école n'arrive dans la classe. Il annonça de sa voix monotone qui désespéré tout ceux lui parlant :

- _Je viens vous annoncer que trois élèves de cette classe ne viendront plus. Abaraï Renji, Yasutora Sado et Kurosaki Ichigo ne sont plus des élèves de cet établissement._

- _Quoi !_

Tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir une chose rare, très rare. Le professeur d'Arts, qui venait de crier ce mot, avait les yeux grands ouverts et son regard montrait de la panique. Il reprit de plus bel en retrouvant un sang froid qui lui ressemblait plus :

- _Excusez-moi. Pourrais-je savoir le motif de leur retrait du lycée ?_

- _Eh bien, je ne le connais pas moi-même. Il semblerait qu'ils vont tout les trois continué leurs études autre part._

- _Je vois._

Après cette réplique, les élèves craignirent le pire. Kurosaki ne viendrait plus en cours, qu'allait-il se passait avec leur prof ? A leur étonnement, après que le directeur soit parti, Ichimaru ne dit plus rien et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre avec un air lointain et mélancolique.

Ishida qui depuis le début n'avait pas fait un geste, observa de plus près son professeur. Il sentait une colère sourde montait en lui. Il était clair que son sensei aimait Ichigo et ce n'était pour lui plaire. Depuis longtemps il avait repoussé ses pulsions envers l'orangé, mais de savoir son ami entre les bras d'un autre homme le mettait dans une colère noire. Suite à ses quelques minutes d'observation, il tourna lui aussi sa tête vers l'extérieur et observa le ciel d'un air pensif. Mais où était donc parti Kurosaki ?

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Ichigo est aimé oui ^^**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, le retour de Bya-kun et Aïzen dans une rencontre organisée.**

**A bientôt :D**


	11. Chapter 11 : Réunion

**Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. :P**

A TaichoHitsugaya : Merci pour tes reviews ça fait plaisir ^^. J'avoue que pour les dialogues, je trouve aussi que cela fait un peu pensé aux pensées et flash-back. J'y penserai pour mes prochaines histoires (oui c'est prévu, même pour tout de suite puisque j'en écris déjà le début :X), mais je continue à faire comme ça pour celle-là, j'ai commencé comme ça après tout.

Par contre, pour les tailles des personnages, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à respecter celle du manga. Comme je l'ai dit au début, ce n'est pas l'univers du manga, alors je modifie quelques petites choses par-ci par-là. Merci pour le site par contre, je ne le connaissais pas et j'avoue qu'il est intéressant :P

Je suis d'accord avec toi, avoir une famille aussi déjantée serait trop bien. XD

Au programme pour ce chapitre : Un Sou-san remonté, agrémenté d'un Bya-kun perdu, ainsi qu'un Gin-kun interrogatif, un Shiba dédoublé et un Ren-chan assez troublé. Avec une petite pointe de Yama bizarre…ça fait un beau mélange non ? + un petit lemon à la fin.

**Bonne lecture ^^**

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Chapitre 11 : Réunion**.

Cela faisait une semaine depuis la révélation qui avait plongé Gin Ichimaru dans une profonde mélancolie. Il avait cherché dans tous les lycées environnant pour espérer trouver le nom de Kurosaki Ichigo dans les nouveaux élèves. Malheureusement, il ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. En désespoir de cause, il avait même été à la demeure des Kurosaki à laquelle il croisa un père survolté, courant dans tout les sens avec dans une main, le portable et dans l'autre le téléphone fixe. Celui-ci l'avait reçu, en coup de vent entre deux appels, et lui avait dit qu'il n'avait lui non plus aucune nouvelle de son fils à part ce message laissé par ce même fils avant son départ. Il avait également apprit que son élève avait un amant au détour d'une phrase, même si ce n'était plus d'actualité puisque le père d'Ichigo l'avait déjà appelé et avait apprit qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Gin était jaloux, car même si ils n'étaient plus ensemble, cet homme avait eu Ichigo, chose qu'il désirait ardemment.

Bref, depuis une semaine, le professeur d'Arts était de très mauvaise humeur. Même si il savait que sa colère n'était qu'une échappatoire à son inquiétude et peut-être tristesse. Il détestait cela. L'impression d'être faible face à un événement. Lui qui arrivait toujours à se sortir des pires situations, à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait, cette fois, c'était tout l'inverse.

Il soupira. Aujourd'hui, il allait à un rendez-vous avec des personnes dont il ne savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ces personnes avaient le pouvoir d'acheter ses entreprises au dépend de la famille Aïzen. D'ailleurs, c'était une opportunité pour échapper à Aïzen Sousuke. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine également, mais l'autre n'avait pas arrêté de lui donner des rendez-vous. Il avait décliné tous ceux-ci grâce à de fausses excuses mais ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il ne voulait plus de cet homme. Son sadisme l'avait lassé. Tout ce qu'il voulait, seul un jeune homme aux cheveux orange pouvait l'offrir. Sa voiture s'arrêta en face d'un hôtel du centre ville où se dérouler la réunion. Il sortit et se dirigea directement vers l'entrée, sans se préoccupé de son environnement. Pourtant, deux grosses voitures noires étaient là, assez éloignées de l'entrée, mais assez près pour pouvoir observer les différents participants à cette réunion.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Aïzen Sousuke était le propriétaire d'une de ces voitures. Il avait décidé de venir lui-même voir les différents visages présents à cette réunion. Son but était évidemment de découvrir qui était l'inconnu qui menacer la fortune de sa famille. Il était en train de fumer une cigarette, quand une voiture qu'il connaissait très bien s'arrêta devant le bâtiment. Et quand le propriétaire de cette voiture en sortit, il sentit la colère monté en lui. Gin Ichimaru, celui qui était son amant, sortit habiller d'un costume sombre mettant en évidence l'argent de ses cheveux. Sousuke pesta, une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et lui venait à une rencontre qui pourrait le détaché de sa personne ? Il comprit à ce moment-là, que le dit amant n'en avait plus rien à cirer de lui. Et cette constatation le mit dans une colère noire, si bien que le conducteur de la berline en eut des frissons en sentant la tension qui régnait à l'arrière.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Dans une autre voiture, tout aussi noire, le propriétaire fut surprit de voir Ichimaru Gin. De plus qu'en même temps de le voir, un certain souvenir pas si lointain que ça vint le hanter. Le souvenir de la dernière fois où il vit une certaine personne. En effet, le chef de la famille numéro un du Japon n'avait toujours pas tourné la page en ce qui concerner un certain adolescent. Byakuya Kuchiki observa l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui entrait maintenant dans l'hôtel. Il soupira, un visage avec un froncement de sourcil naturel flottait devant ses yeux.

- _Bon sang Ichigo, pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ? J'ai l'impression d'être perdu. Tout m'échappe. Ma famille est au plus mal, mais mon âme est dans un état encore plus catastrophique. Que m'as-tu fait pour me rendre aussi dépendant de ta présence ?_

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et reprit son observation. Il devait connaître le nom de l'individu qui était en phase de devenir le leader du Japon pour au moins rattraper un pan de sa vie.

Au bout de 30 minutes d'attente, il vit arriver cinq coupés sport qui se garèrent devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Du premier, émergea un homme carré aux cheveux gris, ainsi qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Tandis que du second émergèrent deux blonds, une petite blonde et une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, le cinquième présenta un homme assez enrobé aux cheveux roses et un afro brun. Le quatrième lui présenta trois silhouettes enrobées dans des capes à capuche. Byakuya observa le dernier coupé à ne pas avoir ouvert ses portes. Il vit tous ceux déjà sorti se diriger vers celui-ci et l'une des silhouettes drapées ouvrit la porte. De ce coupé sortirent deux autres personnes drapées elles aussi. Tout ce beau monde se dirigea vers l'hôtel et les portes leur furent ouvertes par des grooms qui s'inclinèrent bien bas, enfin surtout face aux deux derniers individus sortit.

Après les avoir perdu de vue, il tourna son regard vers la berline noire garée un peu plus loin, sachant pertinemment à qui elle appartenait. Il vit d'ailleurs que son propriétaire était sortit de celle-ci et qu'il semblait décontenancé. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit lui-même de sa voiture. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Aïzen Sousuke et l'interpela :

- _Vous semblez être mortifié, Aïzen-san. _

L'interpelé tourna son visage vers lui et il vit que celui-ci était partagé entre la surprise et la colère.

- _Et comment ! Tous les hommes et femmes qui n'étaient pas cachés, je les connais. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je les reverrais, je me serais étouffé à force de rire._

- _Vous les connaissez ?_ répéta surpris l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène.

- _Premier coupé : Kensei Muguruma et Mashiro Kuna. Deuxième coupé : Shinji Hirako, Rôjûrô Ootoribashi, Hiyori Sarugaki et Lisa Yadomaru. Et enfin le cinquième : Hachigen Ushoudo et Love Aigawa. Tous des hommes et des femmes que la famille Aïzen a soit enfoncé, soit ridiculisé_.

- _Ce serait donc une vengeance dans leur cas. Mais pourquoi impliqué les Kuchiki ?_

- _Peut-être que pour la partie Kuchiki, ce sont les autres, ceux qui avaient ces capes, qui ont quelque chose contre elle. D'ailleurs, pourquoi étaient-ils cachés ? Eux et pas les autres ?_

- _Un clan oublié…_ Murmura Byakuya.

Sousuke observa l'homme et se surprit à penser que c'était la réponse la plus plausible.

- _Alors, vous pensez qu'il y en a vraiment un ? Pourtant, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, vous ne sembliez pas y croire_.

- _Le passé est le passé, j'y ai réfléchit et qu'une telle rumeur apparaisse au moment où nous sommes sur le point de nous faire dépasser n'est pas une coïncidence._

- _C'est la première fois où nous sommes d'accord en tout point concernant une affaire. Ces salauds vont même jusqu'à faire des choses impossibles en temps normal._

- _A qui le dites-vous._ Soupira Kuchiki en dirigeant son regard vers l'hôtel.

Aïzen effectua le même geste que son égal et partit dans ses songes.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

A l'intérieur, autour d'une grande table rectangle, dans l'une des pièces les plus sobres du grand hôtel, différents chefs d'entreprise étaient rassemblés. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant, les arrivées s'étaient interrompues et les hommes et femmes présents commençaient à parler entre eux. Tous réfléchissaient au même sujet : Qui était leur futur patron ? Gin écouta d'une oreille discrète l'une des différentes conversations :

- _Vous avez une idée sur son identité ?_

- _Non_ _pas la moindre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon entreprise va fleurir grâce à lui._

- _De même_.

Une autre lui parvint à l'oreille :

- _On m'a dit que c'était un homme jeune._

- _Oui et beau en plus_.

- _Mais personne ne l'a jamais vu si ?_

- _C'est vrai, mais ce sont les rumeurs qui courent._

Le professeur soupira. Ces femmes, toujours à parler du physique. Quoique, il n'était pas mieux.

Il commençait à désespérer de voir ce fameux inconnu quand la grande porte s'ouvrit. Il vit plusieurs hommes et femmes entraient. Il se surprit à constater qu'il les connaissait tous. Ils étaient tous, du moins les premiers, des anciennes proies d'Aïzen. Par contre, le plus petit groupe qui suivit lui écarquilla les yeux. Il vit un homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau et aux yeux verts, une femme aux cheveux tout aussi noirs et un homme aux cheveux également noirs.

- _Pas possible._ Dit-il pour lui-même.

Pourtant les spirales sur leurs vêtements lui indiquèrent que c'était vrai. Il en était sur. Ces trois personnes. Il les reconnaissait. Alors, ceux qui étaient à l'origine de tout ça étaient les Shiba ? Ce clan retiré et oublié depuis des années ?

- _Mais lui…Il a été assassiné, que fait-il ici ? Il est censé être mort !_ Horrifia-t-il.

La femme alla se poster en bout de table suivit des deux hommes. Elle déclara quand ceux-ci prirent place :

- _Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de nous présenter mais, je le fais quand même. Je suis Kuukaku Shiba et celui tout à gauche est mon plus jeune frère Ganju. Pour ce qui est de celui au centre, je suppose que tout le monde le connait, du moins de réputation, il s'agit de mon autre frère, Kaïen Shiba._

- _Enchanté messieurs-dames._ Fit ce dernier avec une voix profonde et grave qui stupéfia encore plus les différents participants.

Puis, la stupéfaction passée, ceux-ci commencèrent à élever la voix et à scander des paroles incompréhensibles, même pour le plus fin d'oreilles, tellement le niveau sonore était élevé.

L'homme assit au centre déclara d'une voix qui ne monta pas d'un ton mais pourtant qui eu le don de calmer les esprits même si elle était plutôt désinvolte :

- _Messieurs, et mesdames. Nous ne sommes point dans une foire n'est-ce pas ? Alors ne soyez pas si excité et rasseyez-vous. Je vais répondre à vos questions._ Il eut un petit rire et ajouta : _Même si j'en connais déjà la principale._

L'une des personnes présentes se leva la première signalant son envie de parler, qu'elle reçu immédiatement de la part du chef de réunion.

_- Excusez-moi, mais n'êtes-vous pas mort il y a quelques années ? _

Le Kaïen eut un rire qi surprit encore une fois l'assemblée. Il se reprit et déclara d'un ton qui laissait paraître un amusement certain :

- _Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'ai faillis mourir il y a quelques années, mais je n'en suis pas mort. A vrai dire ma survie tient du miracle selon les médecins, mais le fait est que je suis toujours en vie et que je compte bien me venger. _

- _Vous vengez ?_ Répéta le chef de la plus grosse compagnie présente.

- _Oui. _Puis il continua : _A voir vos têtes vous ne savez rien sur les circonstances de la tentative d'assassinat à mon encontre n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Non, nous avons juste entendu dire que vous aviez été tué lorsque vous rentriez chez vous._

- _Eh bien, sachez que les commanditaires de mon meurtre ne sont autre que la famille Aïzen en premier plan, mais dans l'ombre, les Kuchiki._

Des protestations et une certaine effervescence s'installèrent dans la pièce. Les anciennement plus fidèles des deux familles se levèrent et dirent à voix hautes :

- _Si nous l'avions su, nous aurions quitté ces familles il y a longtemps pour vous rejoindre. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous caché aussi longtemps ? _

- _Si je m'étais révélé plus tôt, les Aïzen et les Kuchiki auraient su de qui il s'agissait. Or maintenant je suppose qu'ils sont dans le noir total, quoique concernant les autres personnes qui sont présentes, Aïzen Sousuke les a surement reconnues devant l'hôtel._

Kuukaku regarda surprise son chef et lui demanda :

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Tu ne les as pas remarqué Kuu' ? Aïzen Sousuke et Kuchiki Byakuya étaient en bas de l'immeuble dans leurs voitures en train de guetter notre arrivée._

- _Oh vraiment ? Je n'ai pas fait attention._

A cette nouvelle Gin déglutit. Aïzen l'avait vu entré ici ? Là, c'était sur qu'il était dans une colère noire. Mais il chassa cette idée et se concentra sur Kaïen Shiba. Quelque chose l'attirait et cela le déranger. Une seule personne avait réussi à l'attirer comme ça. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

En bas de l'immeuble, deux hommes commençaient à s'impatienter. Ils connaissaient maintenant certains visages de leurs « ennemis » mais ne connaissaient pas la tête.

- _Pourquoi ne pas monter et en avoir le cœur net ?_ Demanda l'un de manière brutale.

- _Cela serait déshonorant. Si vous voulez le faire, alors faites-le mais vous ne m'entrainerez pas avec vous Aïzen-dono._

- _Raah… J'avais oublié la fierté des Kuchiki. Mais Kuchiki-sama, pourquoi semblez-vous si désœuvré ?_ Voyant l'air interrogatif de l'autre brun il dit : _Je m'explique. Depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous semblez ailleurs. Devrai-je dire, préoccupé ou chamboulé ? En tout cas, vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette, du moins c'est ce que je pense_.

Le Kuchiki soupira et releva les yeux vers le bâtiment devant eux.

_- Je_ _dois vraiment avoir une tête affreuse si même Aïzen Sousuke s'inquiète pour moi._

- _Je ne vous le fait pas dire._

Et il soupira de plus bel.

- _Est-ce que cela concerne la conversation téléphonique que j'ai interrompue il y a environ une semaine ?_

Byakuya Kuchiki tourna la tête en direction du brun, avec de nouveau son masque d'impassibilité et rétorqua froidement :

- _Cela ne vous concerne en rien_.

L'autre parut surprit mais n'ajouta rien. Pas non plus la peine de recommencer à se chamailler dans la situation présente.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, dans la pièce adjacente à celle de la rencontre, deux hommes se tournaient les pousses. D'ailleurs l'homme à la chevelure colorée sortit le premier de ses gonds, ce qui n'étonna pas le plus calme des deux :

-_ J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi c'est si long ? C'est quand que je devrai faire mon entrée ?_

Plus il posait des questions, plus il avait l'air de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il soupira et posa une question qui résumait le mieux son état d'esprit :

- _Est-ce que je serai à la hauteur ? Dis-moi Sado._

L'interpellé soupira et répondit en s'approchant de lui pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule :

- _Vous serez à la hauteur Renji-sama. Je suis moi-même surprit des efforts et des progrès que vous avez fait pendant cette semaine. Vous vous êtes impliqué dans tout ce que l'on vous demandait et vous avez réussi à mémoriser toute l'histoire du clan seulement en trois jours. Vous savez vous comporter en vrai noble si vous le voulez. Vous n'avez donc pas de quoi vous inquiéter. De plus que votre entrée en scène n'est que demain._

- _Tu pourrais arrêter de me vouvoyer quand nous sommes seuls ? C'est agaçant, je comprends Ichigo_. Puis il reprit d'un ton plus bas : _D'ailleurs, sera-t-il satisfait de ma prestation ? Et si je le déçois ?_

- _Renji,_ soupira Chad, _tu ne pouvais pas le voir tellement tu étais concentré ou tellement tu te rabaissé, mais Ichigo-sama avait toujours un regard empli de fierté quand il posait ses yeux sur toi._

- _C'est vrai ?_ demanda surpris le tatoué.

_- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?_

_- C'est vrai_.

- _Tu deviens limité en vocabulaire._

- _La ferme._

- _Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_

_- Vous vous êtes passé le mot toi et Ichigo ou quoi ?_

Chad sourit et eut même un petit rire avant de reprendre l'observation des deux hommes dans la rue. Renji s'approcha et jeta un regard, puis il eut un froncement de sourcil.

- _Byakuya Kuchiki, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _En effet, tu le connais ?_ demanda surprit Sado

- _De vue et de nom, mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Tout ce que je sais sur lui c'est qu'il est le chef de la famille Kuchiki donc l'un des assassins de Kaïen et l'ancien amant d'Ichi. Qui est celui qui se tient à côté ?_

- _Aïzen Sousuke_.

- _Quoi ? C'est lui ? Il me fou les jetons, c'est normal ?_

- _Un peu. Il fait souvent cet effet-là. En tout cas, il semblerait que les Aïzen et les Kuchiki ont collaboré ensemble pour nous, chose rare, très rare. _

_- Ah bon ? Pourtant pour l'assassinat c'était déjà le cas. _

- _Oui mais c'était pour un intérêt commun. Quoique cette fois-ci, c'est la même chose. Mais ne te trompe pas, Byakuya Kuchiki déteste Aïzen Sousuke depuis toujours. Se mêler à lui n'est pas sa tasse de thé_.

Abaraï observa l'homme qu'était ce Byakuya Kuchiki et se surprit à penser qu'il aurait peut-être voulu couché avec lui s'il n'avait pas Ichigo. Il était vrai qu'il était bel homme et avait de l'argent. Mais le fait est qu'il avait Ichigo et qu'il ne changerait pour rien au monde d'amant. Ou plutôt devrait-il dire de mari, en pensant cela, il caressa doucement l'alliance à son majeur et sourit. Il était heureux. Peut-être même le plus heureux des hommes. Une femme ou même un autre homme ne pourrait lui apporter ne serai-ce qu'un dixième de ce que lui donnait Ichigo.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Dans la pièce à côté, une révélation avait surpris toutes les personnes présentes, sauf les avertis. Kaïen Shiba venait d'annoncer ceci :

- _J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire, je ne suis plus le chef de la famille Shiba. Ce ne sera donc pas moi votre patron, mais mon cousin._

Des éclats de voix avaient empli la pièce si bien que le président de la réunion du élever la voix pour la première fois afin de parvenir à instaurer le silence. Yamamoto Genryusaï, directeur de la Soul Society, compagnie prospère depuis des générations, se leva et demanda d'une voix blanche ne trahissant aucune émotion :

- _Pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus le chef du clan Shiba si vous êtes toujours en vie ? Dans votre famille, un chef n'est-il pas élu à vie ?_

- _En effet, mais durant ma convalescence, mon clan s'est réuni et a pris une décision jamais prise dans l'histoire du clan. Cette décision était de nommer un chef remplaçant pendant toute la durée de ma remise en forme. On m'a présenté l'idée et je l'ai approuvée. Je ne me voyais pas du tout reprendre les rennes du clan à ce moment là et lorsque l'on m'a dit que ce serait mon cousin qui prendrait ma place, je n'ai pas hésité. Vous comprendrez en le rencontrant._

- _Ce n'est pas la question. Selon ce que vous nous avez dit, vous êtes toujours chef et lui doit vous rendre le pouvoir non ?_

- _C'est ce qu'il devait se passer. Mais je n'ai plus le gout à tout cela et les médecins me disent de me tenir tranquille. Donc, j'ai décidé de moi-même de désigner mon cousin en tant que chef de famille officiel du clan Shiba. Tout le clan l'a accepté. Après tout, il a remonté et géré le clan entier à lui tout seul durant toutes ces années. Il a même redonné le moral à ma sœur et à mon petit frère. C'est pourquoi, ce sera lui qui signera ces contrats et non moi._

- _De toute façon, si vous dîtes vous-même qu'il est compétent et le mieux placé pour prendre votre suite, nous ne pouvons que nous plier à votre volonté. Pourrions-nous connaître son nom au moins ?_

- _Bien sur. Mon cousin se nomme Ichigo Shiba. Il est jeune, mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Ne dit-on pas souvent qu'elles sont trompeuses ? _

Kaïen Shiba se leva en esquissant un fin sourire et alla vers les grandes fenêtres ornant la pièce et donnant directement sur la rue. Il chercha des yeux deux silhouettes, il les trouva et quand il les vit tourné la tête vers lui, leur adressa un sourire et un geste de main amical qui les statufièrent. Il put lire sur leur lèvre : « Impossible. », et son sourire s'accentua. Il se retourna et se plaça derrière son siège sur lequel il s'appuya et attendit que l'on lui pose la question qu'il attendait :

- _Quand pourrons-nous rencontrer votre cousin ?_

- _Oh mais vous le rencontrerez demain. J'avais prévu aujourd'hui, mais quelques petites choses de dernières minutes sont arrivées. Par conséquent, je vous ai réservé à tous une suite ici-même. Si vous n'en voulez pas, veuillez me le signaler et je la décommanderai._

Les différents entrepreneurs remercièrent leurs hôtes. Puis, soit ils prenaient une des clés qu'on leur présentait, soit ils signalaient qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Yamamoto se dirigea vers Kaïen et son geste ne passa pas inaperçu pour Gin qui se rapprocha discrètement. L'homme à la barbe longue et blanche demanda :

- _Et vous Shiba-dono, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? _

- _Oh je vais me retirer et aller vivre tranquillement quelque part. Surement dans la maison de campagne que mon cousin m'a fait construire. De plus, il y a de forte chance pour que je meure bientôt à la vue de ma condition. C'est aussi pour cela que je lègue mon pouvoir à Ichigo._

- _Pourquoi me le dites-vous ?_

- _Parce que vous me l'avez demandé, et aussi parce que je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous. _

- _Vraiment ?_

- _Dites-moi si je me trompe._

- _Non, pas du tout. J'ai toujours eu envie de servir les Shiba, même avant votre « assassinat ». Mais je ne voyais pas encore le moyen d'échapper aux Kuchiki. C'est pour cela que je suis venu aujourd'hui, pour enfin me détacher d'eux. Pas que je ne les aime pas, mais leurs traditions m'étouffaient._

- _Eh bien, si un jour on m'avait dit que Yamamoto Genryusaï, le plus honorable des chefs d'entreprise de la famille Kuchiki me dirait cela, j'aurais surement éclaté de rire._

Le dit honorable eut un fin sourire à cette phrase et répondit par :

- _Personne n'est tout blanc, ni tout noir. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée ainsi qu'une bonne nuit. Et je vous dis à demain._

- _Non, demain je ne serai plus ici. Mon avion décolle demain matin à 6h. Vous ne rencontrerez que mon cousin. _

- _Oh vraiment ? Dommage, j'appréciais votre compagnie. _

- _Si vous appréciez la mienne, vous adorerez celle de mon cousin, je vous le certifie. Bonne soirée Genryusaï-dono._

- _Je m'en remets à votre jugement. Je vous souhaite une nouvelle fois une bonne soirée._

Sur ce, le vieil homme s'inclina légèrement et prit une clé au passage puis fut rejoint pas des subalternes qui le suivirent.

Gin avait suivi l'échange et était également surprit du laisser aller du vieux. Lui qui avait entendu dire que c'était un modèle de vertu, il n'en était pas vraiment un. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea ver l'entrée de l'hôtel après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au trio de frères et sœur qui discutait activement. Il était sous le choque pour plusieurs choses. Premièrement, Kaïen Shiba était toujours en vie. Deuxièmement, un modèle de vertu n'en était pas un. Et la dernière chose était que le cousin de Kaïen, s'appelait Ichigo. Ichigo Shiba certes, mais des cousins n'étaient pas censé avoir forcément le même nom de famille. Serait-il alors possible que son Ichigo soit le même que le mystérieux cousin ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était sorti de l'immeuble et qu'un certain brun s'était avancé vers lui. Enfin, deux bruns :

- _Alors toi aussi tu veux me quitter Gin ?_

L'interpellé sursauta et leva précipitamment la tête.

- _Aïzen ? _

- _Bingo ! Tu as trouvé !_ Fit celui-ci avec une voix sadique.

- _Que fais-tu ici ? _demanda Gin assez mal à l'aise.

- _Oh mais vois-tu, celui qui menace la place de mon clan organisait une réunion ici, n'est-ce pas normal que je vienne m'informer ? De plus, j'ai eu la bonne surprise d'apprendre que mon amant avait l'intention de me quitter pour ce même individu, alors que cela fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est plus vu et qu'il me repousse. Ne trouves-tu pas cela amusant ?_

- _Aï…_

- _Non Gin, je ne t'en veux pas rassure-toi._

Gin déglutit, la voix du brun ne correspondait pas du tout à ses paroles.

- _Je veux juste que tu me donnes certaines informations. Vois-tu, tout à l'heure, Kuchiki-dono et moi-même avons eu une vision qui ne nous a pas plu du tout. Et celle-ci parait même impossible. Alors pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, nous rassurer et nous dire qui est finalement le fameux inconnu ?_

- _Eh bien…_

_- Oh, il semblerait que l'on parle de moi ici._ Répondit une voix désinvolte avant que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent ne le fasse.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent en même temps pour voir un Kaïen Shiba appuyé sur l'une des colonnes servant de décoration pour l'hôtel. Celui-ci était habillé négligemment comparé au moment où Gin l'avait quitté. Il avait sa chemise noire ouverte sur le haut de son torse, les manches remontées et une cigarette dans la bouche. Sousuke et Byakuya écarquillèrent les yeux. Ainsi, ce n'était pas une vision ?

_- Cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas, Aïzen-dono, Kuchiki-dono_.

- _Shiba…Kaïen ?_ dit interloqué Aïzen

_- Oï ! Vous verriez vos têtes, on dirait que vous voyez un fantôme. _

- _Co…Comment est-ce possible ?_ demanda Kuchiki sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

- _Oh mais il existe des sortes de petits miracles vous savez. Enfin, Ichimaru-san ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Je pense que vous aurez une surprise demain, alors il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez vous coucher tôt pour ne pas être trop fatigué. Et vous devriez prendre une suite ici pour ne pas être dérangé, même si je sais que vous préfèreriez être chez vous. Ce n'est qu'un conseil après, vous en faite ce que vous voulez._

Gin analysa la situation et se dit que Shiba avait raison, s'il rentrait chez lui, Aïzen le suivrait et lui ferait payer.

- _Je crois que vous avez raison. Je ne me sens pas vraiment en forme pour rentrer jusqu'à chez moi._

- _C'est bien ce que je pensais. Suivez-moi, je vais reprendre l'une des suites que j'ai décommandée._

- _Attendez ! Où croyez-vous partir comme ça ? _

Kaïen eut un soupir et se retourna vers le protagoniste :

- _Aïzen-san, excusez-moi, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. De plus, je ne suis pas votre adversaire. Votre adversaire, c'est mon cousin. C'est lui à la tête du clan Shiba maintenant. Et sachez que je suis un enfant de cœur à côté de lui. Sur ce, bonne soirée._

Kaïen entra dans l'hôtel suivit d'un Gin Ichimaru plus pâle que d'habitude. Le cousin de son nouveau patron avait rabattu le clapet de son ancien en seulement quelques mots alors que celui-ci n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Il regarda le dos de ce Kaïen et se sentit encore une fois attiré. Pourquoi diable était-il autant attiré pas cet homme ? Quoique, maintenant qu'il le regardait de plus près, il vit qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son Ichigo. Les seules choses qu'ils avaient de différent étaient la couleur de cheveux et celle des yeux. Se pourrait-il ? Non pas possible !

- _Tenez, voici vos clés. Ichimaru-san ? _

La voix de celui en face de lui le ramena à la réalité. Il prit les clés et remercia l'homme avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Kaïen soupira et se dirigea vers les escaliers, il préférait faire du sport. Quand il arriva devant la suite qu'il occupait pour la nuit, il soupira et sourit en pensant à la personne derrière cette porte. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entra. Toute sa famille était dans la pièce. Kuukaku vint vers lui et dit :

- _Bien joué cousin ! Tu as été parfait. Maintenant, suis-moi. Je vais te faire redevenir toi_.

Il suivit docilement sa cousine dans la salle de bain et la laissa lui enlever la teinture noire de ses cheveux pendant qu'il retirait les lentilles vertes qui couvraient ses yeux ambre. Suite à cette opération, ses cheveux avaient reprit leur couleur naturelle, soit le orange flamboyant. Ils retournèrent ensemble dans la pièce principale de la suite et le déteint se dirigea vers une personne en particulier qui lui tournait le dos. Il enlaça sa taille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_- Tu m'as manqué_.

L'autre eut un frisson involontaire et se retourna entre les bras de son amant pour se retrouver face à lui :

- _A moi aussi Ichi._ Murmura-t-il, d'une voix qui peinait à cacher son excitation d'être dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, en passant les bras autour du cou de celui-ci

D'ailleurs, le destinataire de cette phrase lança à l'ensemble des personnes présentes sans détourner les yeux de ceux de son amant :

- _Sortez._

- _Mais, on était ici pour fêter…_ Commença Shinji

_- J'ai dit : Sortez !_

La voix montrait clairement une menace à celui qui protesterait encore une fois. Ils décidèrent donc de sortir d'un commun d'accord et allèrent dans la suite de Kuukaku pour faire leur fête.

Dans la chambre, à peine la porte fermée, que les deux amants s'étaient littéralement sauté dessus. Ils avaient tout les deux faim d'avoir été éloigné ne serait-ce qu'une après-midi de leur moitié.

Ichigo souleva son amant et se dirigea vers le lit en éteignant la lumière au passage. Il voulait faire l'amour à son partenaire en enlevant leur vision. Il déposa son précieux colis sur le lit et monta à califourchon sur lui. Il reprit sa bouche avec passion et envie. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu envie de prendre son mari dans ses bras toute la journée. Il défit en même temps la fermeture éclair du gilet qui lui barrait le passage. Puis se fut au tour du T-shirt de se faire retirer. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient que pour laisser les habits passer. Aucun répit ne leur était donné. Ce n'est que quand Ichigo cassa le baiser pour se diriger vers le lobe d'oreille de sa moitié, qu'ils purent reprendre leur souffle. Puis Renji demanda à son amant d'une voix excitée :

- _Ichi, viens tout de suite_.

- _Ren, je ne veux pas te faire mal…_

- _Je m'en fou, viens !_

Shiba plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant et reprit ses lèvres en le débarrassant de ses habits devenus encombrant. Il comprenait l'urgence de son amant, et pourtant il prit quand même le soin de le préparer en immiscent ses doigts en lui. Il entendit un grommèlement d'insatisfaction et se pencha pour murmurer doucement à l'oreille du mécontent :

- _Ren, je ne veux absolument pas te faire mal. Alors même si tu le veux, je ne le ferais pas. Tu m'es trop précieux pour cela._

Renji frissonna malgré lui à ces paroles. Il plaça ses bras autour du cou de celui sur lui et le força à se pencher pour l'embrasser. Pendant ce temps-là, Ichigo enleva ses propres vêtements et caressa ensuite le membre de son amant de sa main libre alors que les doigts de son autre main taquinaient toujours l'intérieur de son conjoint. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Il s'arqua violemment contre l'autre et poussa un gémissement rauque :

- _Ichi !_

Celui qui provoquait ces réactions chez le rougeâtre retira ses doigts de l'orifice de celui-ci le jugeant assez préparé. Lui-même n'était plus vraiment en état d'attendre plus longtemps, les expressions de plaisir de son amant étaient tout simplement aphrodisiaques. Il se plaça entre les jambes de son mari et le pénétra doucement. Trop doucement pour celui en dessous

- _Plus vite, plus fort Ichi !_

Il s'exécuta et les deux hommes laissèrent leur désir bestial s'exprimer complètement. Ils jouirent en même temps et Ichigo se laissa tomber sur le torse de son amant qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux en pétard. Ce geste lui fit un bien fou et il se redressa pour embrasser une dernière fois son amant avant de se placer à côté de lui. Renji vint se blottir contre lui et murmura :

- _Je t'aime Ichi._

- _Je t'aime aussi Renji._ Répondit Ichigo

Il entendit un soupir de contentement, puis son amant sembla se crisper légèrement

- _J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur demain. Et aussi de sauter sur Ichimaru si je le vois_.

Ichigo eut un petit rire et dit :

- _Tu seras parfait Ren. Tu n'as qu'à être toi-même, c'est largement suffisant. Et puis, pour le problème Ichimaru, je saurai te retenir ou même Chad alors ne t'inquiètes pas et dors._

Il sentit son mari se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Il passa deux bras possessifs autour de sa taille et plongea son nez dans les cheveux de feu. Il entendit quelques minutes plus tard la respiration régulière de Renji et soupira. Lui-même était anxieux, il avait joué le rôle de Kaïen à merveille mais serait-il capable d'être lui-même le lendemain ? C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'il s'endormit.

__

**Je ne l'avais pas vu si long :O **

**Enfin ce n'est pas grave.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, à certain moment je me demandais si ce n'était pas trop méli-mélo, mais je ne savais pas comment faire autrement alors j'ai laissé tel quel. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**** le choc Ichi vs chefs d'entreprise :P**

**A bientôt :D**


	12. Chapter 12 : Entrée en scène

**Hello ! **

Excusez-moi pour cet immense retard. Mais comme certains d'entre vous, je suis en pleine période d'examen blanc alors le temps que j'ai est souvent consacré à mes révisions. Donc je profite de mes pseudo-vacances (vive les oraux à la rentrée) pour vous poster ce chapitre.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :D

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…On se retrouve en bas !**

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Chapitre 12 : Entrée en scène.**

Le matin qui suivait sa rencontre avec Kaïen, Gin se réveilla une avec une boule au ventre. Quelque chose allait se passer. De ça, il en était certain. Toute sa nuit avait été une succession d'images superposées. Toutes avec les mêmes visages. Le visage de Kaïen se superposait à celui d'Ichigo à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce dernier. Et cela avait le don de l'énerver.

A 9 heures tapantes, le professeur était déjà habillé et bien réveillé. Il maugréa contre lui-même :

- _Pour une fois que je peux dormir…_

Il se dirigea vers le restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'allait pas se presser, de toute façon, il avait le temps.

Après avoir mangé et flâner un peu dans le salon de l'hôtel, il se rendit, aux alentours de 11 heures, dans la même salle de réunion que la veille. Mais arrivé devant celle-ci, il la trouva fermée avec un attroupement composé des mêmes chefs d'entreprises, Yamamoto Genryusaï en tête. Les deux battants de la porte s'ouvrirent et ils virent le siège qu'occupait Kaïen était dos à eux. Une voix les interpella, d'un ton profond mais pourtant assez désinvolte :

- _Entrez messieurs, prenez place._

Ils suivirent les consignes et se dirigèrent vers leurs places respectives. Ils attendaient que leur patron daigne se retourner, mais c'est la porte qui se rouvrit, laissant passer le frère et la sœur Shiba, suivi de... Gin s'étrangla avec l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler en apercevant une crinière rouge et une autre brune.

- _Que… Renji Abaraï et Sado Yasutora ? Mais que font-ils ici ?_

Les arrivants avaient déjà prit place au côté du siège de la personne la plus importante présente. D'ailleurs, le siège de celle-ci se tourna lentement dans leur direction, alors qu'un murmure parcourait l'assemblée, suivi d'une exclamation :

- _Ichigo Kurosaki !_

L'interpellé ouvrit lentement ses paupières closes en esquissant un sourire et posa ses yeux sur son ancien professeur.

- _C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Ichimaru-sensei, cela fait environ une semaine n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Que…Alors tu es le cousin de Kaïen ?_

-_ Montrez un peu de respect ! Vous vous adressez au chef de la famille Shiba _! S'exclama Sado.

Ichimaru haussa un sourcil. Leur amitié au lycée venait donc de là ? Son rouquin étira un sourire encore plus large et fit signe à son ami de se calmer. Puis il le fit également dans la direction de Renji qui lui aussi semblait sur le point d'aller foutre son poing dans la figure de leur ancien professeur d'Arts. Chose faîtes, il reprit un air sérieux et déclara :

- _Permettez-moi de me présenter, bien que quelqu'un l'ait déjà fait pour moi. Je suis Ichigo Shiba, actuel chef du clan Shiba suite au retrait de mon cousin Kaïen. Je vous présente également mon mari, Renji Shiba-Abaraï et mon bras droit Sado Yasutora._

L'assistance se figea et plusieurs murmures emplirent la salle. Yamamoto Genryusaï se leva, prenant ainsi la parole au nom de tous comme la veille :

- _Mari ?_

Encore un sourire de la part du chef de clan.

- _Oui, mari. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, je suis en effet homosexuel et je n'ai aucune honte à vous l'annoncer. Tout mon clan l'a accepté et c'est d'ailleurs ce même clan qui a organisé notre mariage. Alors, je vous prierais de vous adresser à Renji comme vous le faîte à moi. Si quelqu'un est contre cela, il peut partir, je ne le retiendrai pas._

- _Je confirme ses dires au nom de tout le clan. Le conseil des anciens s'est même réuni pour l'occasion et le mariage s'est déroulé dans les règles de l'art la semaine dernière. Je vous assure également que Shiba-Abaraï-sama a toutes les qualités nécessaires pour être l'époux de mon cousin._

De nouveaux murmures parcoururent l'assemblé suite à l'intervention de Kuukaku. Renji était nerveux. Le clan de son amant l'avait peut-être accepté. Mais si plusieurs entreprises clés leur tournaient le dos, ce serait sa faute et il ne voulait pour rien au monde être la cause de la défaite du clan. Il pria donc silencieusement pour que tous l'accepte puis déplaça ses yeux sur chaque hommes et femmes présents pour s'arrêter sur le visage de Gin Ichimaru. Celui-ci semblait à des millions de kilomètres de la Terre. Il aurait voulu lui tiré la langue mais se retint juste à temps en rappelant sa place au sein de cette réunion.

Un rire franc secoua la salle sans crier gare. Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir une chose digne d'être dans les anales de l'Histoire. Yamamoto Genryusaï était en train de rire aux éclats devant plusieurs paires d'yeux plus que surprise. Il se reprit du mieux qu'il put, ce qui n'était pas gagné et déclara :

- _Excusez-moi, mais Kaïen-dono avait raison. Vous êtes vraiment surprenant. Vous devez être le premier chef de clan Shiba à avoir réussi l'exploit de faire accepté votre homosexualité au sein même de votre maison._

Ichigo étira un nouveau sourire tandis que sa cousine répondit d'un ton désinvolte :

- _Il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère. Tout le clan respecte et aime énormément Ichigo-sama, même les anciens. Vous auriez du le voir à…_

_- Kuukaku…_ Lança Ichigo, un regard en coin à sa cousine.

- _Je sais. Excusez-moi._

- _Enfin, sachez que mon entreprise vous suivra. Ce n'est pas ce petit détail qui va me faire changer d'avis._

Bientôt, tous les patrons présents étaient debout après avoir annoncé leur accord. A l'exception d'un seul. Gin Ichimaru était encore assit, fixant ses anciens élèves. L'annonce de l'union improbable entre son roux et ce Renji l'avait achevé. Lui qui pensait que ces deux là ne pourraient jamais s'entendre, son esprit se trouvait maintenant à cent lieux sous terre. La seule chose qui put le sortir de cette léthargie fut la voix, oh combien mélodieuse à ses oreilles, d'Ichigo :

- _Ichimaru-sensei ?_

Et il reprit complètement contact avec la réalité quand il remarqua que tous avaient la tête tournée dans sa direction et attendaient sa décision. C'est donc en s'armant de toute la dignité dont il pouvait faire preuve qu'il se leva et prononça, en laissant le moins possible la boule au fond de sa gorge se faire sentir :

- _Je ne pensais pas devoir vous confirmer une nouvelle fois ma décision puisqu'elle était déjà prise et reste inchangée. Je vous assure que mon entreprise vous suivra dans vos actions, Shiba-sama._

- _Bien alors, signons les contrats voulez-vous ?_

Kuukaku sortit les dossiers de la petite mallette en cuir noire qu'elle tenait depuis tout ce temps et en déposa un devant chaque personne présente. Chacun se mit à la lecture et bientôt apposèrent leurs signatures. Les dossiers revinrent à l'envoyeur qui les passa à Ichigo, qui les signa immédiatement. Chose faîtes, il se leva et adressa un sourire à ses différents partenaires avant d'annoncer :

- _Je vous propose de passer à table dans la grande salle de réception réservée à cet effet. Mieux vaut apprendre à se connaître dès maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, si vous ne connaissez pas encore le clan Shiba, je peux vous assurer que celui-ci n'est pas du genre à être pompeux. J'espère que vous vous sentirez comme chez vous en notre compagnie._

Suite à ses mots, Ichigo se leva et prit la direction de la porte avec Renji et Sado à ses côtés, également suivit de leurs amis excentriques présents depuis le début mais n'ayant pas une seule fois prit la parole et des deux cousins d'Ichigo. Puis les différents patrons se levèrent et suivirent leur intrigant employeur. Il faut dire qu'au départ, il leur avait semblé voir un prince plutôt qu'un simple noble, mais maintenant, après avoir discuté avec celui-ci pendant presque une heure, il leur semblait tout à fait sympathique. Comme quoi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine, quoique dans le cas d'Aïzen et Kuchiki, c'est le cas.

Gin par contre avait hésité à suivre le groupe. Un peu de repos après ces révélations lui ferait le plus grand bien avait-il pensé. Mais d'autre part, il pourrait apprendre de nouvelles choses sur la vie du roux mais aussi voir de quoi était faîte sa relation avec Abaraï. Il avait finalement opté pour la deuxième option. Après tout, il était en congés, il aurait tout le temps de se reposer. D'ailleurs, il lui faudrait se trouver une nouvelle maison ou un appartement. Le cas échéant, Aïzen viendrait surement l'embêter et le martyriser même.

En arrivant dans la salle de réception, il découvrit le simplisme de la famille Shiba tel qu'il en avait entendu parler. Pas de grande table en bois massif au centre de la salle, mais un buffet que l'on dégustait debout. Diverses petites tables rondes recouvertes de nappe blanches toutes simples étaient disposé par-ci par-là. Pas non plus de protocole bien définit, on pouvait commencer par le dessert si l'on voulait. Enfin bref, autant faire comme chez soi. Il se servit quelque peu, mais sans excès. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas très faim avec cette grosse boule dans son ventre. Puis il repéra une place contre un mur, parfaite pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce. Après s'être caser dans son coin, il fit un scan des personnes présentes jusqu'à tomber sur une touffe orangée. Le propriétaire de cette même touffe semblait en parfaite aisance au milieu de tout les chefs d'entreprise qui le priaient de bien vouloir les écouter. Sa vue fut bientôt bouché par une carrure qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. C'est donc d'une voix monotone qu'il demanda :

- _Que puis-je pour toi Yasutora-kun ?_

- _Juste me jurer que vous ne ferez rien envers Ichigo-sama._

- _Lui faire quoi ? Que pourrais-je bien faire à Shiba-sama alors que celui-ci est intouchable ? Je ne suis pas fou, je ne me frotte pas à plus fort que moi._

- _Je ne parlais pas de choses malveillantes. Je voulais juste vous rappeler qu'Ichigo-sama est marié et qu'il a un soutient important de ce côté-là, alors ne vous avisez pas de l'approcher._

_- Je ne peux te le promettre à vie. Je suis un homme et fichtrement attiré par Kurosaki, alors s'il y a la moindre faiblesse dans leur relation, j'en profiterai._

Après cette dernière réplique dite d'un ton cinglant, Ichimaru se redressa de son mur d'appui et se redirigea vers le buffet, dans le but de se prendre un verre d'alcool. Il en avait bien besoin.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Ichigo était submergé par ses nouveaux partenaires. Ils lui demandaient tous de nouvelles directives, les différentes possibilités qu'engendrerait leur union ou différentes petites précisions sur les contrats. Bref, il était complètement essoufflé. Certes il connaissait toutes les moindres petites closes, les moindres petits détails de chaque contrat, toute la proportion de leurs actions futures, mais il lui fallait bien avouer qu'il commençait à en avoir légèrement marre. Il avait vu également du coin de l'œil que son mari était tout autant sollicité, mais surement pour quelque chose de moins professionnel. De même pour Kuukaku, Ganju et Chad. Il soupira. Il y avait encore quelque personne avec qui il n'avait pas pu parler personnellement. Et l'une d'elle n'était pas à rencontrer à proximité de son amant, sous peine de voir des mitraillettes à la place des yeux de celui-ci. Il se dirigea donc en direction de Yamamoto Genryusai, son entreprise la plus importante à partir de maintenant. En arrivant près de celui-ci, il le vit en grande conversation avec deux autres hommes, les deux mis à part Gin, qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré. Il détailla l'homme à l'allure nonchalante avec ses longs cheveux bruns attachés avec un élastique à fleur, ce détail le fit sourire. L'autre avec au contraire de long cheveux blancs qui flottaient librement autour de sa physionomie fine lui inspirait le calme. Quand il s'approcha plus près, faisant ainsi connaitre sa présence, il rencontra les yeux bruns amusés de l'un et les yeux noirs bienveillants de l'autre. Et il s'en sentit tout à fait à l'aise. Yamamoto lui dédia un sourire avant de s'adresser à lui :

- _Shiba-dono…_

- _Ichigo, je vous prie, vous êtes bien plus âgé que moi et de ce fait beaucoup plus sage._

- _Ne me mettez pas trop vite en terre jeune homme._

- _Ce n'est pas mon intention, je préfère vous garder longtemps au près de moi. J'aurais bien besoin de vos précieux conseils._ Fit le roux assez amusé de la conversation tout comme semblait l'être l'ancien.

- _J'y compte bien. Connaissez-vous ces deux personnes ?_

- _Je les connais surement de par les dossiers, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de les rencontrer. _

- _Eh bien, laissez-moi vous les présenter. Le brun se nomme Kyorakou Shunshui, il est le dirigeant de cette même famille et le président des caves Kyorakou._

- _Enchanté Ichigo-kun._ Lança l'autre d'un air jovial.

- _De même Kyorakou-san. _Répondit le rouquin sur le même ton.

- _Et pour ce qui est de l'autre, je vous présente Ukitake Jyuushiro, le patron du groupe hospitalier Goteï 13._

- _Je suis heureux de vous connaître Ichigo-sama._ Fit Ukitake d'un ton bienveillant.

- _Pareillement. Vous semblez bien vous connaître si ce n'est pas indiscret._

- _ça ne l'est pas. Il faut dire qu'on connait Yamajii depuis un bout de temps maintenant, pas vrai Jyuu-chan ?_

- _Oui. Genryusaï-sensei nous a beaucoup appris pour relever nos entreprises et les faire fleurir_.

- _Je vois. Je suis agréablement surpris par cette découverte. Il vaut mieux avoir de puissants liens mais pas beaucoup de monde, plutôt que d'être des milliers ou même des centaines et que personne ne connaisse quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Enfin, ce n'est que mon point de vue, chacun peut avoir le sien sur ce point. _

_- Je suis d'accord avec vous Ichigo-dono_.

- _Et comme je le dit toujours, se réunir autour d'un sake est toujours le meilleur moyen de resserre les liens. Alors qu'en dites-vous ?_

- _Shunsui ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à boire. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un alcoolique pareil ?_

- _C'est pour ça que tu m'aime Jyuu-chan._

Ukitake vira au rouge tomate devant la déclaration amusée de son ami. Cela amena un petit rire de la part de celui-ci qui le prit dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un simple baiser sur le front. Cette scène amusa légèrement Ichigo qui esquissa un sourire. Genryusai dut le remarquer car il lui lança :

- _Vous voyez, l'homosexualité ne me fait plus rien après avoir côtoyé ces deux là pendant de longues années. C'est même moi qui ai réussi à les mettre ensemble. Ukitake n'arrivait pas à se décider comparé à Kyorakou et il avait également peur de la réaction du clan Kyorakou. Pourtant, vous pouvez le constater, il n'avait aucune raison d'être effrayer, la famille de son amant l'a accueilli à bras ouvert. _

Il fit un léger clin d'œil avant d'ajouter :

- _Et puis, la domestique de Shunsui en a été soulagée. Il ne peut plus l'embêter comme il en avait la fâcheuse habitude avant. D'une pierre deux coups. Nanao est une très gentille petite fille bien que parfois un peu sévère. Il ne faut pas s'attirer ses foudres car elle devient un véritable dragon…_

-_De quoi parlez-vous tout les deux dans votre coin à voix basse ? Yamajii, tu ne serais pas en train de raconter des mensonges à Ichigo-kun par hasard ?_

- _Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne fait rien de tel. Ou peut-être juste un peu._ Répondit le roux sur un ton plaisantin.

- _J'en étais sur ! _S'écria Kyourakou.

Et ils éclatèrent tout les quatre de rire ce qui fit d'eux le point de mire de tous les invités. En se calmant, Ichigo rencontra une paire d'yeux surprise mais surtout fatiguée et lasse. Il s'excusa donc envers ses interlocuteurs :

- _Excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air._

- _Mais bien sur…_Douta le brun avec un air amusé.

- _Shunsui !_ _Laisse-le un peu tranquille._

- _Mais je le taquine juste un peu Jyuu-chan. _

- _Ce n'est pas qu'un peu !_

- _Jyuu-chan…_

- _Vous allez arrêter vous deux ?_ Tonna la voix du plus ancien. _Je vous en prie Ichigo-dono, il me semble qu'en effet votre mari ait besoin d'une petite pause. Il a du être confronté à des questions assez embarrassantes._

- _Merci Genryusai-san. Nous nous reverrons bientôt je pense_.

Sur ce, le roux se sépara d'eux pour se diriger en direction d'un autre groupe de personne agglutiné autour d'une unique. La plupart se rendant compte de sa présence s'écartèrent, lui facilitant ainsi l'accès. Quand il arriva à coté de la personne désirée, il lui prit légèrement la main et lança avant de partir en direction de la porte :

- _Excusez-moi messieurs, mais je vous emprunte mon mari._

Les destinataires sourirent et leur firent un passage pour ensuite les suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur eux après une dernière parole moqueuse de leur patron :

- _Mais je vous en prie, restez autant que vous le voulez et que vos ventres le peuvent._

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Byakuya Kuchiki et Aïzen Sousuke étaient une fois de plus ensemble, mais cette fois-ci à l'intérieur même de l'hôtel de la réunion. Comme quoi, cette affaire était prise très au sérieux par les deux familles les plus puissantes du pays. Ils avaient beau interrogé la réception ou même les dirigeants de l'hôtel, ceux-ci n'avaient pas laissé filtrer une seule information sur leur client de marque du moment. Le maître d'hôtel avait même du faire appel à la sécurité pour empêcher Aïzen et ses méthodes brutales d'aller défoncer la porte de la salle de réception. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs dans un état de colère très profonde et même le calme olympien, en apparence, du chef de la famille Kuchiki ne semblait pas y remédier :

- _Aïzen-dono, veuillez vous calmer, vous vous donnez en spectacle. Ce ne serait pas mon problème si vous ne m'entraineriez pas avec vous dans cette mascarade._

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un regard noir de la part du concerné. Il soupira. En quelque sorte, Aïzen lui rappelait Ichigo pour son caractère impétueux et cela lui fit mal. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il voit l'orangé partout ? Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le réceptionniste et lui demanda d'une voix calme :

_- Pourriez-vous nous conduire à la salle de réception pour la dernière fois ?_

- _Non Kuchiki-sama._

- _Je vois. Alors je vais y aller moi-même._

La sécurité bloqua le passage au noble qui se retint de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Décidément depuis quelques temps il n'arrêtait pas. Il eut une idée, qu'il jugea de tellement simple qu'il n'y avait pas pensé avant. Il se tourna vers Aïzen qui aboyait toujours contre le maître d'hôtel, il devait avoir les tympans percé à force, et lui proposa :

- _Aïzen-dono, nous devrions arrêter de perdre du temps ici. Autant prendre un rendez-vous à la source directement._

- _Un rendez-vous ?_ Rétorqua l'autre qui semblait réfléchir à la proposition après avoir enfin prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- _Au manoir Shiba je veux dire_.

_- Ils nous refuseront._

- _Pas si sur. S'ils veulent profiter de leur victoire, ils nous recevront pour nous rabaisser._

- _Maintenant que vous le dites. Et à ce moment là nous pourrons les surprendre._

- _En effet, maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous continuerons cette conversation dehors._

Kuchiki se dirigea vers la sortie en murmurant à côté de son compatriote :

- _Il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes ici. _

- _Bien sur Kuchiki-dono_.

Et les deux hommes sortirent sous les regards décomposés des employés de l'hôtel. Ils ne pouvaient pas y penser plus tôt au lieu de faire une scène pareille ?

Un homme, tapis dans l'ombre depuis tout ce temps, se redressa de son mur et se dirigea vers la salle de réception. Des ennuis se profilaient déjà à l'horizon. Ils avaient beau savoir que cela arriverait, il trouvait que c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Et le ton employé par les deux ennemis à la famille Shiba ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Beaucoup sur sa route se retournait pour regarder cet homme blond à la taille fine et aux allures des années soixantes se déplacer souplement. Il se dégageait un certain charisme de cet homme pourtant bizarre. D'ailleurs celui-ci marmona :

- _J'espère que t'es prêt Ichi, car les ennuis arrivent._

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Ichigo avait emmené son mari dans leur chambre. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot, mais le silence était plaisant. Ils s'étaient allongés dans l'immense divan de leur suite appuyés sur l'un des accoudoirs. Renji était venu se nicher entre les jambes de son amant, sa tête reposant sur le torse de celui-ci. Son stress diminuait peu à peu. Il n'en voulait pas aux différents hommes et femmes qui lui avaient posé des questions sur sa relation avec Ichigo, mais il voulait conserver un minimum d'intimité également. Sa vie privée n'était un tableau de foire exposé à tous. Il se blottit un peu plus contre son compagnon qui resserra sa prise sur ses épaules.

Celui-ci avait perçu l'appel à l'aide dans les prunelles marron presque rouges et s'était tout de suite rendu à son secours. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois où il était l'un des centres d'attention de ce genre de réception, cela avait du l'éprouver. Il le comprenait. Sa première fois au côté de Byakuya avait elle aussi été difficile. Au souvenir de son ex, le roux se crispa légèrement. La veille, il avait été pris de court face à lui. Seul son déguisement lui avait permis de s'en tirer. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il ne voulait pas faire du mal à son mari et ne voulait certainement pas ruiné les plans de ses cousins. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait ressenti ce trouble. Il n'aimait pas son ex, ça c'était sur. Alors pourquoi avait-il été si faible face à lui ? Est-ce le fait d'avoir partagé un an la vie de cet homme qui le rendait aussi troublé ? Il soupira. Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant un mouvement entre ses bras et il tomba nez-à-nez avec des yeux soucieux.

- _Qu'y a-t-il Ichi ?_

- _Rien._

- _Tu peux tromper qui tu veux, mais pas moi. Alors ?_

_- Je suis juste un peu fatigué je crois._

- _Sur ?_

- _Quoi sur ?_

- _Me prends pas pour un con ! Je suis peut-être pas aussi intelligent que toi, mais je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Alors tu me dis tout de suite ce qui te tracasse._

- _Je t'assure Ren, je suis juste un peu fatigué_.

- _Putain, Ichi tu me dis ce qui va pas sinon je te…_

Il fut interrompu par quelques coups secs à la porte. Ichigo répondit mécaniquement :

- _Oui ?_

Il sentit le regard mauvais de Renji sur lui, mais le fuyant il écouta ce que la voix lui disait.

- _Shiba-sama, les chefs d'entreprise vont repartir et vous devez leur donner rendez-vous pour la suite des événements._

- _J'arrive Chad_.

Il se tourna vers son amant qui s'était levé et planté devant la fenêtre.

- _Ren…_

- _Dégage ! _

Il soupira. Son mari n'était pas du tout en état de le suivre ni même de parler. Il arrangea sa tenue et sortit de la pièce.

Abaraï se laissa tomber sur le sol. Pourquoi Ichigo ne lui disait pas ce qu'il avait sur la conscience ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui-même s'était-il emporté comme ça ? Le stress ? Surement. Il fallait dire que son mari ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé sur ce coup là. Et puis non, c'était lui qui avait engagé la conversation en sentant le raidissement de son partenaire.

- _Raah ! Quel con !_

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche froide. Chose faite il s'engouffra dans son lit, bien que ce soit la fin d'après-midi, tout en se souvenant de la première rencontre avec son imbécile de mari.

**Flash back :** Il marchait en direction des panneaux d'affichage de son nouveau lycée. Il avait été viré de l'ancien pour bagarres répétitives avec certains élèves. Etait-ce sa faute si ce Kenpachi et cet Ikkaku accompagné de son copain Yumichika venaient le chercher ? Il chercha son nom sur les listes. Il le trouva dans la classe 2-3. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe rapidement, il n'avait pas envie d'être pris dans les bousculades. Au loin, il aperçut une touffe orange accompagné d'un géant brun. Tous les étudiants s'écartaient sur leur passage. Il en fut surpris mais continua sa route. Après tout, il s'en fichait.

Arrivée dans sa classe, il avait pris une des places du fond. Il s'était installé confortablement en attendant le début dans cours. Il y avait une certaine agitation autour de lui mais il n'y fit pas attention. Ce fut plutôt le silence soudain qui le sortit de son état second. Il crut tout d'abord que le prof était arrivé, puis se rendit compte que ça n'avait sonné. Il ouvrit donc légèrement les yeux pour voir le jeune homme aux cheveux orange et le colosse brun qu'il avait aperçut quelques instants auparavant dans la cour entrer. Il les observa se diriger vers des places spécifiques et s'y installer. Il vit également du coin de l'œil les réactions des autres élèves. Tous regardaient le roux. Les filles discutaient à voix basse avec une légère teinte rosée sur les joues et les garçons eux semblaient plutôt vouloir se tenir à l'écart du jeune homme. Pourtant, un garçon qu'il qualifierait de débile s'élança en direction du roux en criant :

- _I-CHI-GO !!!!_

Mais fut bien vite arrêter par ce même roux d'un coup de poing dans la figure. Un autre qui était avec l'aplatit par terre s'avança également et dit d'un ton amical :

- _Bonjour Kurosaki-san_.

- _'Lut Mizuiro_.

- _Ohayo Kurosaki-kun !_ S'écria une jeune fille à la poitrine très avantageuse accompagnée d'une autre jeune fille plutôt garçon manqué.

- _'Lut Inoue, Tatsuki._

Et la prof était arrivée, sonnant le gong pour le début de leur année. Renji avait pendant quelques instants fixé cet Ichigo Kurosaki en sentant une certaine sensation mais avait finalement détourné le regard pour se plonger dans une sieste éveillée. **Fin du Flash back**

Il s'endormit finalement en pensant que leur relation avait commencé sur de l'indifférence, pour devenir de la haine et finir en amour. La haine est proche de l'amour n'est-ce pas ?

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Ichigo était à la salle de réception et saluait les derniers partenaires qui partaient. Il croyait avoir fini quand il remarqua une personne toujours appuyé contre un mur. Il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître pour avoir passer de nombreuses heures à écouter cette même personne. Il lui trouva un air solitaire et remarqua surtout le verre vide qu'il avait dans la main. Il fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha et son intuition s'était relevé juste, il était en train de se noyer dans l'alcool.

- _Ichimaru-sensei, vous savez que l'alcool n'est pas bon pour un professeur ?_

L'autre releva la tête et planta des yeux fatigués et énormément seuls dans les orbes ambre du chef de clan. Celui-ci ne put se retenir de froncer encore plus les sourcils. Le Gin Ichimaru devant lui n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait. Lui connaissait un homme fort avec une éternelle expression moqueuse. Il soupira intérieurement. Dire que c'était sa faute. Il reprit pour tenter un début de conversation plus amicale :

_- Plutôt que de rester là debout contre un mur à moitié effondré, pourquoi ne pas venir dans le salon ? Nous pourrions enfin discuter chose dont je n'ai pas eu l'honneur cette après-midi._

_-…_

Voyant la non-réponse de son interlocuteur, Ichigo le prit par le bras et le força à le suivre. Il n'avait pas envie d'envenimer les choses encore plus avec son amant, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser son ancien prof dans cet état.

- _Tant pis pour les conséquences._ Pensa-t-il.

Il arriva assez rapidement au salon. Il demanda l'une des petites tables les plus éloignées des autres au portier et s'y dirigea agrippant toujours le bras de Gin. On vint leur proposer différentes boissons mais il les refusa. On les laissa donc tranquilles.

Kurosaki fixait son vis-à-vis depuis quelques minutes et celui-ci ne lui avait encore adressé aucun regard. Il avait décidé d'attendre pour voir une réaction de la part de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent mais son mutisme commençait à l'agacer. Il dit soudainement, sachant que cela allait le faire réagir :

- _Gin._

A peine avait-il prononcé son prénom que l'autre avait relevé la tête surpris.

- _Que ?_

- _Enfin tu te décide à parler._

_-…_

- _Ne te renferme pas dans ton silence Gin._

De nouveau le prénom avait fait mouche.

- _Je ne suis pas là pour assister à la décadence d'un homme, mais pour le voir en tant qu'être fort. Tu es devenu l'un de mes leaders en signant ton contrat._

Voyant la surprise refaire surface sur les traits de son professeur, Ichigo soupira.

_- Tu ne l'as pas lu ?_

- _Si._

Une certaine joie s'infiltra chez le roux en entendant l'argenté répondre. Le tutoiement avait fini par payer. Il avait toute l'attention de son interlocuteur. Enfin.

- _Alors, tu ne l'as pas bien fait. Dans le contrat, j'ai inclus une close pour certains d'entre vous, quatre en fait. Mais tu en as une plus particulière. Tu seras l'un des principaux négociants de notre famille avec ton entreprise Hueco Mundo, mais aussi un leader pour les autres entreprises._

- _Pourquoi ?_ Articula difficilement Gin surpris par tant d'avantages.

- _Tout simplement car je peux avoir confiance en toi Ichimaru Gin. Ton passé n'est pas glorieux, je le sais. Tu n'es pas tout blanc, mais qui l'est de toute façon ? Je ne le suis pas moi-même. Mais je pense qu'au fond de toi, quelque chose t'empêche de faire plus qu'il ne le faut. C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi. Je sais aussi que tu ne me trahiras pas. Je ne profite pas de tes sentiments, loin de moi cette idée. Je sais juste que grâce à moi et à ma famille, tu peux enlever les chaines qui te retiennent à Aïzen._

- _Que voulez-vous en échange ?_

- _Je te l'ai dit, je veux ta loyauté, c'est tout ce que j'attends de toi. Ah non, il y a autre chose. _

Ichigo se leva et contourna la petite table qui les séparé pour se poster devant l'homme. Il prit le menton de celui-ci, le forçant à lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- _Ce que je souhaite également Gin, c'est que tu redeviennes l'homme que tu es. Un homme fort et moqueur qui n'a peur de rien ou presque. Je te le demande en tant que dirigeant de la famille Shiba, mais aussi en tant qu'ami. Je suis désolé de ne pas répondre aux sentiments qui vivent en toi, mais je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un qui pourrait être un ami inestimable. Sur ce, je vous laisse Ichimaru-sensei. Mais réfléchissez. Je vous veux vraiment à mes côté._

Après cette dernière tirade, le roux s'éloigna du professeur d'Arts pour sortir du salon. Gin, lui, était resté béat pendant quelques secondes. Il essayait en vain de comprendre le comportement de son ancien élève. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas enlever de sa tête le charisme qui s'était dégagé du jeune homme. Il avait eu en face de lui le chef de la famille Shiba. Un homme fort, puissant, inébranlable. Rien à voir avec le Ichigo Kurosaki du lycée. Et pourtant, cela n'avait fait qu'attiser la flamme de ses sentiments à l'encontre de l'orangé. Il voulait être serré dans ses bras puissants où l'on devait se sentir en sécurité.

Il se donna une claque mentale pour son comportement. Depuis quand était-il si faible ? S'il voulait changer les choses, il devait se montrer fort tout comme Ichigo venait de lui dire. Il se promit de retourner le voir le lendemain pour lui apporter sa réponse.

Il se leva et traversa le salon, un air déterminé sur le visage. De nombreux regards se dirigèrent dans sa direction dont un vert. Le propriétaire de celui-ci sourit discrètement derrière son éventail avant de s'adresser à la femme à ses côtés :

_- Franchement, cet Ichigo est capable de grandes choses. Je te comprends mieux Kuukaku. Peu d'homme peuvent redonner courage à d'autre si désappointé. Mais que feras-tu devant Isshin ? Il ne va tarder à être au courant. _

- _Nous verrons le moment venu Kisuke. Pour l'instant, le plus important est de se préparer au revers de la médaille_.

- _En parlant de revers de la médaille Kuukaku, j'ai surpris une conversation pas très bonne pour nous._

- _Shinji ? T'es là depuis quand ?_

_- J'viens d'arriver_.

- _Oooh ! ça faisait longtemps Hirako-kun. _

_- La ferme, vieux fou_.

- _Méchant ! Moi qui t'ai tant aidé. _

- _De où tu m'as aidé ?_

- _Tu ne te rappelle pas la nuit où tu avais été…_

- _La ferme !_

- _Bon les deux crétins, vous allez arrêter un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire Shinji ?_

Après un dernier regard haineux envers l'homme au bob, Hirako planta ses yeux dans ceux de Kuukaku.

- _Kuchiki et Aïzen étaient dans le hall tout à l'heure_.

_- Dans le hall ? Pourtant j'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne les laisse pas passer. _

- _Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ils ne sont pas allé bien loin. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils préparent un sale coup. Ils vont demander une audience au près de Ichi, et faire quelque chose à ce moment-là. _

- _Mmmh. Bon on avisera. Mais pas un mot à mon cousin pour l'instant compris ? _

_- Ok. De toute façon, j'le savais déjà._

Les trois individus se séparèrent après quelques banalités.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Ichigo était de retour dans sa suite. La première chose à laquelle il avait pensé, s'était d'allumer la lumière. Mais il s'en retint en distinguant une forme allongé au milieu des draps. Il se déplaça donc lentement tout en enlevant sa veste de costume et sa cravate. Il ouvrit également les premiers boutons de sa chemise dans un premier temps, puis finalement les retira tous. Arrivé à côté du lit, il admira son amant dont les cheveux rouges comme la braise couvraient une partie de son visage, et dans un geste infiniment doux, il dégagea les traits apaisés par le sommeil. Il sourit légèrement pour ensuite aller s'assoir dans un fauteuil, du quel il avait une vue parfaite sur son mari assoupit au creux des draps. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes trop prisé par cette vision magnifique selon lui. Puis il soupira. Pourquoi diable avait-il pensé à son ex ? Encore et toujours la même question. Finalement, à force de se torturer les méninges, il s'endormit sans prêter garde aux deux yeux marron tirant vers le rouge qui le fixait.

Renji s'était réveillé depuis quelques minutes mais avait préféré rester silencieux et ne pas bouger. Il observait son mari. Son cœur frappait lourdement contre sa poitrine. Il avait eu peur qu'Ichigo ne revienne pas de la nuit. Mais ces craintes s'étaient envolées. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que de l'appréhension. Est-ce que l'autre pensait qu'il avait fait un mauvais choix ? Voulait-il encore de lui ? Les paroles de Sado lui revenaient en boucle :

« - _Renji,_ soupira Chad, _tu ne pouvais pas le voir tellement tu étais concentré ou tellement tu te rabaissé, mais Ichigo-sama avait toujours un regard empli de fierté quand il posait ses yeux sur toi. »_

Mais même ça ne l'avait pas rassuré. Pourtant, en découvrant le regard chaleureux et doux de son homme sur lui, il s'était apaisé. Peut-être devait-il laissé un peu son mari tranquille. Après tout, il était chef de clan, en tant que son époux, il devait être un soutient, non pas un centre de problèmes et de disputes.

- _Imbécile,_ jura-t-il silencieusement.

Il se leva et pris la couverture du lit. Il s'assit sur les jambes de son amant et les recouvrit tout les deux. Il se cala un peu plus confortablement contre le torse près de lui et se laissa emporter par les limbes du sommeil.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Voilà voilà ^^**

**Je viens de remarquer que j'en étais déjà à mon douzième chapitre, moi qui pensait en faire une vingtaine, je vais peut-être allonger la liste (c'est ça d'avoir des idées en plein milieu u_u)**

**Je vous dit donc à bientôt :D**


	13. Chapter 13 : Nous

Je viens de regarder la date de publication de dernier chapitre… Plus de deux ans ! Et dire que j'avais encore ce chapitre en stock x_x

Tenez, je vous tends le fouet. Pas trop fort non plus, ma santé ne le permettrait pas.

Mais je suis de retour ! Après deux ans, je m'y remets. Tout est déjà pensé pour cette fiction. Dix-huit chapitres au total. Il n'en reste plus que cinq donc. Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Mais je peux déjà vous le dire, ce sera quatre chapitres mouvementés et un petit épilogue pour clôturer. (d'ailleurs, l'une d'entre vous a déjà flairé les ennuis…il y a deux ans)

Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre, malgré les lointains souvenirs.

J'espère pouvoir vous donner la suite assez rapidement, il faut juste que je me remette tout en tête.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

**Chapitre 13 : Nous.**

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se réveilla avec certaines douleurs dues à sa position inconfortable. Mais la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le poids sur ses cuisses. C'est donc en ouvrant doucement les paupières qu'il tomba sur une chevelure rouge et des tatouages tribaux. Il sourit et caressa doucement les longues mèches colorées devant lui.

Sous les douces caresses, le propriétaire de ces mêmes mèches sortit de sa torpeur. Il releva la tête et croisa les prunelles très douces de son mari. Celui-ci lui murmura d'une voix caressante :

- Bonjour Ren.

Et ce fut sur un ton heureux et amoureux qu'il lui répondit :

- Bonjour Ichigo.

Ils scellèrent leurs bouches d'un même mouvement pour un baiser chaste et rapide. Renji se leva le premier, provoquant une douleur dans ses mollets qui le fit grimacer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. Le chef de clan Shiba observa les mouvements et actions de son époux et finalement se leva lui aussi, mais pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. La dispute de la veille semblait oubliée et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il se promit à ce moment-là de ne plus jamais penser à un autre homme en présence du rouge, histoire que la scène ne se répète pas.

Il s'appuya contre le verre et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il fallait agir pour la suite des évènements. Son identité ne sera pas révélée immédiatement. Ce serait pour le moment Kuukaku, Ganju et les autres qui se déplaceraient aux réceptions et soirées mondaines. Lui ne recevrait que leurs partenaires et gèrerait le clan du manoir. C'était une précaution à prendre pour son père et sa survie également. Le drame d'il y a un an pourrait se reproduire à cause des désirs de conquête de certains. Renji resterait à ses côtés bien sûr. Il apprendrait tout ce qu'il avait encore à savoir et deviendrait ainsi un époux irréprochable. C'était la condition des anciens du clan :

**Flash back :**

_Ichigo se tenait face à l'ensemble des anciens du clan Shiba. Après sa nuit aux côtés de son amant, il avait décidé de s'assumer face aux gardiens des traditions du clan. C'est donc sur ses positions qu'il s'était présenté devant eux après le petit-déjeuner. Ses yeux se posaient sur chacun de ces visages qui l'avaient tant effrayé la première fois mais qui, à ce jour, ne provoquaient plus rien. Seul un sentiment de respect peut-être, ils veillaient tout de même sur le clan depuis leur naissance. Il posa donc un genou à terre et attendit l'autorisation pour parler :_

_- Shiba Ichigo, vous pouvez prendre la parole._

_- Je vous en remercie. Il se releva et planta ses yeux dans ceux du doyen. Je suis ici pour vous faire part de l'une de mes intentions. Vous n'ignorez pas mon orientation sexuelle n'est-ce pas ? _

_Un signe négatif de la tête inclina en même temps toutes les têtes._

_- Eh bien, je vous préviens dès maintenant que je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je ne veux pas de femme même pour préserver la lignée du clan. J'ai actuellement un amant et je souhaiterais également qu'il soit reconnu de vous. _

_- Vous nous demandez bien beaucoup jeune homme. Chaque chef du clan Shiba a épousé celle que nous voulions. Nous ne pouvons aller contre les traditions._

_- Mais les traditions de notre clan, bien qu'elles soient certainement justes pour nos prédécesseurs, sont vieilles. Le clan Shiba a toujours été un clan que j'admirais et que j'admire encore maintenant. Ce que je ne comprends pas par contre, c'est que vous vous accrochez à ces traditions sans penser au monde extérieur. _

_- Comment oses-tu jeune impertinent ? S'écria l'une des vieilles femmes présentes qui dut se calmer face au geste apaisant du doyen._

_Celui-ci fixa le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il savait que le clan lui devait beaucoup. Mais il était vrai que bafouer autant de siècles d'histoire était peu aisé. Malgré tout, son point de vue l'intéressait. Kaïen lui-même n'avait osé émettre l'hypothèse que les traditions de la famille pourrissaient. C'était nouveau, un chef prenant l'initiative d'affirmer ses pensées sur l'histoire du clan. Il fit donc un geste pour que le plus jeune poursuive. Il remarqua au passage que ce geste rassura Kuukaku qui se terrait dans un coin plus loin._

_- Je suis jeune certes, impertinent dépend des points de vue. J'aime le clan Shiba, n'en doutaient pas un seul instant. Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est qu'à force de respecter toutes les traditions du passé, nous ressemblons de plus en plus aux Kuchiki qui sont, je vous le rappelle, les meurtriers de mon cousin._

_Des protestations s'élevèrent. Et le doyen sourit discrètement. Décidément, ce petit avait du culot._

_- Je vous le rappelle également, au départ, je ne voulais que vous demander d'accepter ma relation avec Renji Abaraï. Je suis désolé si je me suis égaré dans des propos qui vous ont offensés. Mais sachez également que je pense tout ce que j'ai dit, et que je ne retirerais rien._

_L'un des anciens les plus respectés se leva et déclara d'une voix neutre :_

_- Si je vous suis bien, vous nous avez montré, au détour d'un égarement, que notre clan si fier de sa différence avec les autres, devenait comme eux ?_

_- Je pense que l'on peut dire cela. Mais, je vous le redis, j'aime notre clan. Il est comme il est. Désinvolte mais noble. Ironique mais sérieux. Et je suis fier d'en faire parti._

_La voix du doyen s'éleva alors dans pièce ovale du conseil. Profonde et grave :_

_- Jeune homme, j'ai très bien compris ce que vous vouliez dire. Il est vrai que notre clan s'est, depuis la mort de notre ancien dirigeant, passablement accroché aux traditions. C'est pourquoi je voudrais vous demander, en tant que futur chef de clan, pensez-vous pouvoir nous mener bien plus haut que nous le sommes et aussi redorer notre blason ?_

_- Je vous en fais le serment._

_- Très bien. Je vous rappellerai ces paroles si vous veniez à flancher. En ce qui concerne votre compagnon, j'accepte de le reconnaître uniquement s'il fait honneur au rang d'épouse, enfin d'époux dans ce cas. Est-ce clair ?_

_- Très clair._

_- Sans vouloir vous offenser, cher doyen, ne pensez-vous pas être trop laxiste ? Interrogea l'un des membres._

_- Je ne le pense pas. Ce jeune homme en est capable, je le lis dans ses yeux. Et s'il juge son compagnon digne de ces honneurs c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il le besoin de parler ?_

_Seul un silence parcourut la salle._

_- Bien. Alors que l'on finisse de préparer la cérémonie d'intronisation et que l'on prépare également une cérémonie de mariage qui se déroulera juste après la précédente._

_- Maintenant ? Mais nous n'aurons jamais le temps de …_

_- Depuis quand faut-il être parfait dans le clan Shiba ? Un mariage improvisé est tout aussi beau. Et si vous avez le temps de vous plaindre, vous l'avez pour préparer. _

_Tous les anciens étaient sortis. Seul restaient dans la pièce, Ichigo, Kuukaku et le doyen._

_- Ichigo Shiba. N'éteignez pas le feu qui coule dans vos veines, cela vous sera très utile._

_- Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait et dit. Fit le roux en s'agenouillant._

_- Relevez-vous voyons. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'incliner._

_- Ne vous fatiguez pas pour cela. Votre dévouement à notre clan est bien plus digne que le mien. Je vous souhaite une agréable fin de matinée._

_Le futur chef de clan s'inclina encore une fois légèrement et sortit, sa cousine sur les talons._

**Fin du Flash back.**

- Ichigo ?

Ce fut la voix de son amant qui le tira de ses souvenirs. Il se redressa et se retourna vers lui avec un sourire aux lèvres. Renji fut surpris par le sourire mélancolique et tiqua. Il se retint tant bien que mal pour ne pas donner l'impression d'être agacé et demanda d'une voix neutre :

- Pourquoi as-tu ce sourire ?

- Je me rappelais…

- De quoi ?

- Notre mariage. Sa voix était douce. Il se déplaça pour enlacer tendrement son mari par derrière. Je te revoie encore accroché à mon bras, te tenant à mes côtés auprès du prêtre. Ton fin sourire au moment de notre baiser. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur la nuque de l'autre. Tu t'en rappelles toi ?

- Bien sûr. Comment pourrais-je oublier le plus beau jour de ma courte vie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais comme tu vivras longtemps, tu en auras sûrement d'autres.

- En effet. S'ils sont avec toi.

Le rouquin sourit contre la peau du cou de son amant et y déposa un énième baiser. Il se détacha ensuite et partit vers la salle de bain après un dernier :

- Je t'aime.

Renji rougit légèrement et lorsque la porte fut refermée murmura

- Moi aussi.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Plus tard, après qu'ils soient prêts et qu'ils aient pris un petit déjeuner de qualité dans leur suite, le couple descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel pour rejoindre les autres. En arrivant, Ichigo remarqua tout de suite la silhouette fine de son ancien professeur d'Arts plastiques et, après une excuse à son amant, se dirigea vers lui.

- Ichimaru-sensei ?

- Kuro…Shiba-sama. Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir. Une telle faiblesse ne me ressemble pas, vous avez raison. Pour ce qui est du contrat, je l'ai relu en détail après notre conversation et je suis honoré de votre confiance.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent s'inclina. L'orangé en fut stupéfait mais d'autre part, agréablement surpris. Le retour de l'Ichimaru qu'il connaissait était proche.

- Pas besoin d'être si formel. Ne connaissez-vous pas l'excentrisme du clan Shiba ?

- Eh bien, si mais je me devais de vous présenter mes excuses convenablement.

Un petit rire retentit dans la gorge du chef de la famille. Puis il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la voix de son mari ne retentisse à ses oreilles :

- Ichigo ? Nous devons partir.

- Haï, j'arrive. Ichimaru-sensei, vous n'avez qu'un seul appartement n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Alors venez au manoir. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Aïzen harcèle l'un de mes leaders.

- Mais…Je ne vais pas gêner ?

- En quoi gêneriez-vous ? Le manoir est bien assez vaste pour une personne de plus. Et puis vous avoir à mes côtés directs sera bénéfique à notre ascension. Bien sur je comprendrai si vous ne voulez…

- J'accepte.

La réponse franche amusa le roux.

- Bien alors c'est parfait. Allons-y ! On rentre au bercail !

Le hall se vida bientôt de toute trace du clan Shiba.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que la rencontre avec les différents chefs d'entreprises avait eue lieu. Durant cette période, les choses avaient évolué. Les nombreuses apparitions, durant les soirées mondaines ou durant les réceptions de la noblesse, de Kuukaku et Ganju avaient fait mouche sur plusieurs familles de la petite noblesse ou moyenne. De ce fait, nombreuses d'entre elles s'étaient manifestées et avaient demandé alliance ou accord avec cette famille ancienne et, selon les rumeurs, solide et fière.

Au manoir Shiba, la présence nouvelle d'Ichimaru Gin en tant que l'un des leaders de la famille sous ordre direct du chef de famille, avait fait jaser certains. Pourtant, bien vite, tous constatèrent son incroyable efficacité Celui-ci travaillait considérablement pour le clan. Ichigo pouvait se vanter d'avoir un très bon soutient de son côté. Il réglait toutes les affaires concernant l'économie ou la gérance du clan. Bien sûr, il était assisté de Chad et de Shinji qui s'occupaient de cette partie de la famille particulièrement, mais ses idées rapportaient gros au clan. Personne ne pouvait nier que, grâce à lui, les caisses se renflouaient très vite. De plus son entreprise avait fait un boum énorme sur le marché et vendait ses produits comme des petits pains. La moitié de ses revenus étant crédité au clan Shiba, cela donnait un bénéfice certain. De même pour les caves Kyorakou, le Gotei 13 et la Soul Society.

Mais la présence de cet ancien professeur d'Art plastiques n'apportait pas que des bonnes choses. L'ambiance du groupe restreint n'était pas à son beau fixe. Renji et lui ne cessaient de se prendre la tête ou de se disputer dans le dos du chef de famille, bien qu'en présence de celui-ci ils se contentaient de regards meurtriers, se supportant tant bien que mal. Ajouté à cela, la grande aide qu'apportait Gin à Ichigo faisait que le mari de celui-ci se sentait inutile. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts. Le roux lui demandait souvent son avis et autres petits détails. Il savait que l'autre l'aimait toujours autant, pourtant ce sentiment d'infériorité envers l'argenté ne disparaissait pas. C'est pour cela que les différents membres de la famille le soutenaient. Sado et Kuukaku les premiers. Suivis très rapidement par Shinji Hirako, qui lui avait surpris tout le monde. Depuis quand aidait-il ses rivaux ? Ou même tout simplement quelqu'un à part Ichigo ? Lui, le loup solitaire bien que très attentionné envers les membres de sa « famille » ? Et pourtant, l'impossible s'était réalisé. Maintenant ils étaient même devenus de très bons amis.

L'ambiance entre les propriétaires des plus hautes entreprises sous la gouvernance de la famille Shiba avait d'un autre côté beaucoup évolué. Kyorakou Shunshui, Ukitake Jyuushirou, Yamamoto Genryusai, Ichimaru Gin et Shiba Ichigo se retrouvaient tous les vendredi soirs au manoir de ce dernier pour trinquer et parler affaires. Mais aussi pour le simple fait de parler de tout et de rien avec les autres. De temps en temps, Shinoïn Yoruichi et Kisuke Urahara venaient les rejoindre. Ces deux derniers avaient vu leurs clans alliés, se joindre également aux Shiba. Le plus important d'entre eux étant les fidèles aux Shinoïn depuis des générations : le clan de la plus grande amie à l'actuelle chef, Soi fon.

Une autre famille très importante avait pris place également aux côtés du clan. La famille Kasumi-Oji avait demandé quelques temps auparavant d'organiser une rencontre entre les deux chefs. Ichigo avait accepté sans plus réfléchir. Après tout, devenir allié à la quatrième famille noble du pays conférait de gros avantages. Cette rencontre avait donc eu lieu et d'une façon assez inattendue. Premièrement, le jeune chef du clan Shiba était jeune certes, mais que pouvait-on dire alors de la dirigeante de la famille Kasumi-Oji ? C'était l'une des choses qui avait ébahie le rouquin. Lurichiyo Kasumi-Oji avait à peine une douzaine années pas plus selon Ichigo. Il n'avait même pas osé le demander, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de la jeune fille en étant trop indiscret. La deuxième raison pour laquelle cette rencontre avait été bizarre se manifestait si l'on n'oubliait pas le contexte. Rappelons tout de même que celle-ci était une rencontre officielle entre deux chefs de deux familles de la haute noblesse. Et pourtant…Où voyez-vous une once de marque noble lorsque les deux concernés s'amusent comme des gamins de six ans à se courir après, à manger des glaces ou encore à faire le concours de celui qui mange le plus vite ? Ou même se rouler par terre en se chatouillant ? Pas que l'on ne soit pas habitué aux enfantillages dans la famille Shiba mais dans l'autre, cela faisait tache. Enfin cette journée s'était terminée avec un accord solide et une profonde amitié s'était créée entre les deux chefs. Lurichyo adorant Ichigo et même Renji.

Deux jours après cette rencontre, Ichigo avait décidé de se consacrer à son mari plutôt qu'à son clan. Chose acceptée par les différents individus concernés bien évidemment. Les membres de la famille pouvaient déjà se vanter d'avoir un chef aussi rapide en affaire pour lui interdire de passer du bon temps. La seule personne étrangère à cette décision était la plus concernée. En effet, Renji Shiba-abarai s'était, comme chaque jour, cloisonné dans la pièce qui lui servait de bibliothèque ou même peut-être de « salle de cours ». C'est pour cela qu'en arrivant devant la porte, le dirigeant Shiba fit le moins de bruit possible. Il se doutait que l'autre était en train d'étudier encore et encore pour vraiment être le mari parfait. Il en était fier, mais il ne voulait pas lui ruiner la santé non plus. Et puis, comment le taquinerai-t-il si celui-ci devenait plus intelligent que lui ? Peut-être aussi que cette note d'insouciance lui plaisait. Le shôji ouvert, il se déplaça comme un félin ne faisant aucun bruit vers sa proie. D'ailleurs en arrivant au niveau de cette proie, il passa ses bras autour de la carrure musclée et posa sa tête entre les omoplates. Ce contact fit sursauter le rouge qui ne s'y attendait probablement pas du tout. Il tourna la tête et se calma instantanément en reconnaissant la touffe de cheveux orange :

- Ichi ?

- Mmmh…

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Ichigo se redressa et susurra à l'oreille de son mari :

- Je viens te chercher.

- Me chercher ?

- Oui, alors tu poses ton pinceau et tu me suis.

Il se releva et sortit de la pièce. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Renji remarqua qu'il ne portait pas un habituel kimono d'intérieur, mais des habits de ville comme tout le monde. Cette constatation piqua sa curiosité et il finit par suivre son amant. Il le retrouva dans leur chambre. Celui-ci semblait l'attendre de pied ferme.

- T'as été long. Serais-tu devenu un vieux grand-père ? Interrogea le chef de famille d'un air malicieux.

Le sang de son mari ne fit qu'un tour et celui-ci bondit vers le roux qui riait à gorge déployée. Se sentant prisonnier des bras de l'autre, Ichigo arrêta de rire et fixa les prunelles en face de lui.

- Qui est le vieux sénile, Ichigo ?

- Du calme, du calme.

- Non, ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça.

Il prit les lèvres de l'autre avec passion, tel un animal sauvage affamé. Bien sûr, il reçut une réponse immédiate de l'autre camp et son excitation ne fit que grandir, pourtant…Lors d'une reprise d'air, le plus petit refusa un nouvel échange en murmurant doucement :

- Vas te changer, mets des habits de ville, nous sortons.

- Pour aller où ?

- Tu verras.

Devant l'air mystérieux affiché sur le visage de sa moitié, le rouge sentit qu'il devait le suivre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela avait toujours été comme cela. L'un désirait quelque chose, l'autre le comprenait tout de suite. Pour lui, cela symbolisait tout simplement qu'Ichigo Shiba, ou Ichigo Kurosaki, était son âme sœur, le seul qui pouvait lui convenir. Qu'ils soient deux hommes ? Il s'en fichait, il pouvait maintenant le crier sur tout les toits : Il aimait un homme et pour le restant de sa vie, point barre. Il se changea en vitesse dans leur dressing et ressortit tout aussi rapidement. Il hésitait à refaire sa coiffure d'ananas. Il n'était plus en kimono si ? Pourtant ce ne fut pas lui qui fit ses cheveux. Les deux mains de son amant parcouraient ses mèches flamboyantes et semblaient les organiser en queue basse. Il se laissa faire appréciant la douceur de son mari. Quand l'autre eut fini sa tâche, il se retourna et le prit dans ses bras, ses lèvres effleurant leurs jumelles. Le roux cassa le baiser chaste et tira sur la main de son amant. Il l'entraîna dans les couloirs du manoir. Au détour d'un de ces longs corridors, ils croisèrent Gin qui les regarda surpris avant de reprendre sa route. Surpris, le rouge se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Depuis quand l'albinos ne lui adressait pas ce regard haineux et plutôt une expression peinée ?

- Ichi, où allons-nous ?

- Chut et suis-moi.

- Mais…

Ils arrivèrent au hall et sortirent de la demeure. Shinji les attendait devant un coupé sport.

- Oï, vous en avez mis du temps. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Shinji ? Fit surpris le rouge.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? Aller, embarques.

Le jeune homme suivit son mari à l'intérieur du coupé sport, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il se demandait où ils allaient et surtout pourquoi le blond les suivait alors qu'il n'aimait pas tenir la chandelle. Le bolide démarra rapidement et au fur et à mesure du trajet, Renji se rendit compte qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus du domaine mais également de Tokyo et ses tumultes. Il tourna la tête vers son amant qui regardait le paysage sereinement. Il capta son attention en demandant :

- Où allons-nous Ichigo ? Ne partons-nous pas trop loin ? Si Aïzen ou Kuchiki organisait quelque chose pendant que nous sommes absents, nous ne pourrions pas riposter.

Le roux se tourna vers lui en plantant ses yeux dans les orbes rouges et fit doucement :

- Ren, le clan n'est pas faible sans moi. Ils sauront se débrouiller tout seul pendant une journée. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est toi.

Le concerné rougit violemment à ces paroles. Au fond de lui, cette déclaration lui fit très plaisir. Son compagnon avait laissé son travail pour être avec lui. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Gin l'avait regardé de cette manière le matin même. D'une certaine façon, il savait que l'argenté souffrait plus que lui, mais l'homme étant un être égoïste, il ne pensait la plupart du temps qu'à lui-même. Ichimaru était peut-être proche de son mari, mais il ne pourrait jamais le toucher alors que lui si. Et puis, le rouge ne pouvait nier que l'ancien professeur faisait beaucoup pour le clan sans rien espérer en retour. Il le respectait quelque part.

Il sortit de ses réflexions en découvrant des sources chaudes au loin. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent en comprenant que c'était leur destination. Ichigo qui observait son homme sourit à cette illumination sur le visage tatoué. Il avait appris au détour d'une conversation qu'il adorait ce genre d'endroit et avait décidé de réserver. Lorsque le coupé s'arrêta en face de l'établissement, le plus grand des deux jeunes hommes sortit rapidement et un grand sourire s'afficha sur sa figure. Le roux le regarda avec un sourire tendre et se tourna vers Shinji qui lui lança :

- Je viens vous chercher demain matin. Profitez bien.

- Merci Shinji.

- De rien. Ça lui fera du bien.

- Je sais.

- A toi aussi Ichigo.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

- J'ai toujours raison. Salut !

Le chef de la famille Shiba regarda le blond s'éloigner dans son coupé, un sourire aux lèvres. Shinji était toujours comme ça, de façade dédaigneuse mais qui prenait soin des gens qu'il aimait.

Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers sa moitié et prit leur valise pour la nuit avant de l'attraper par le poignet pour l'entraîner vers la réception de l'établissement. Quand ils entrèrent, plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers eux, surpris par l'audace qu'ils avaient en s'affichant. L'hôtesse sourit en reconnaissant le roux et s'inclina :

- Bienvenue Shiba-sama.

- Bonjour, puis-je avoir les clés de la chambre ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Suivez ce jeune homme je vous prie, il vous mèneras à votre loge. Répondit-elle en pointant un garçon en kimono.

- Merci.

Le garçon s'inclina devant eux et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ce qu'ils firent sans hésitation. Renji regardait partout autour de lui, ce lieu où il avait toujours voulu venir mais n'avait jamais pu le faire par faute de moyens. Il se souvenait en avoir parlé avec le roux une unique fois lors d'une de leur conversation anodine, mais il n'aurait pas cru que l'autre l'aurait retenu. Il avait la preuve que son mari faisait toujours attention à lui et cela le touchait beaucoup. Dans ces moments-là, il avait l'impression de devenir extrêmement candide, mais il s'en fichait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le shôji de leur chambre, le jeune hôte s'inclina et repartit sans demander son reste. Les deux maris entrèrent donc et le rouge s'émerveilla. Leur loge était sublime bien que très simple. Des murs nus, des tatamis clairs mais le plus beau restait l'ouverture grâce à plusieurs shôji sur un petit jardin contenant des sources chaudes privées. Ichigo observa son amant, ravi que cela lui plaise. Il posa leur valise et enlaça la taille de l'autre en lui demandant :

- Cela te plait-il ?

- Enormément Ichi. Merci.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le jeune homme tatoué avec passion à laquelle ce dernier répondit. Il demanda d'un ton légèrement pervers :

- Et si l'on testait tout de suite les sources ?

- Tu n'es pas possible, Renji.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Mais, j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer.

- D'accord, va pour les sources.

Les deux hommes se délestèrent de leurs habits et pénétrèrent dans l'eau chaude. L'effet fut immédiat et ils ressentir les bienfaits du liquide sur leur corps fatigués et leurs esprits stressés. Le rouge tira son amant à lui et le plaça entre ses jambes en l'enlaçant par la taille. Il le sentit s'appuyer contre lui avec satisfaction. Puis, il glissa ses lèvres dans le cou où il déposa un léger baiser. Un frisson répondit à son geste. Il sourit puis descendit plus bas vers la clavicule où il apposa un petit suçon. Il retourna à l'oreille et murmura tout contre :

- Je veux te faire l'amour Ichi.

Le concerné se tourna dans ses bras et fit doucement :

- Tu n'auras jamais à me demander pour le faire.

Avant de l'embrasser. Les mains du rouge s'aventurèrent sur le torse lisse et s'arrêtèrent pour taquiner les tâches brunes qui se dressèrent sous l'intention. Le jeune homme souleva l'autre pour l'asseoir sur le bord de la source et évitait la gêne avec l'eau puis l'une de ses mains s'aventura vers l'entrée intime de son partenaire.

Partenaire qui se laissait aller. Que ce ne soit que le matin, il s'en fichait. Il sentait le feu couler dans les veines du tatoué ainsi que dans les siennes. Renji prenait rarement ce genre d'initiative et il appréciait les rares fois où il le faisait. Il se crispa momentanément quand il sentit la présence incongrue d'un doigt en lui mais ses lèvres furent reprises d'assaut par celles de son compagnon. Le deuxième doigt s'infiltra plus facilement. Par contre, il se contracta au troisième. Pour le détendre, le rouge appliqua un mouvement de va et viens sur son membre avant de trouver sa prostate, ce qui le fit gémir plus fort. Après l'avoir suffisamment préparé et sentant son propre membre très excité, il demanda :

- Ichi, je peux ?

- Vas-y. Répondit le roux d'une voix voilée par le désir.

L'homme se redressa et le rouquin entoura sa taille des ses jambes fines. Renji se posta à l'entrée de son mari et le pénétra doucement. Il sentit le corps se contracter autour de lui et grimaça en sentant l'étroitesse du passage. Cela allait le rendre fou. Il se concentra tout de même pour ne pas céder à son instinct et priver le Shiba de son plaisir. Il commença de légères poussées en murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille de l'autre accroché à son cou. Il alla doucement de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que le corps contre lui ne s'arque et qu'un long gémissement ne sorte de la bouche d'Ichigo. Le rouge sourit, comprenant qu'il avait touché le point G du jeune homme et commença des va et viens plus soutenus et plus puissants, visant toujours ce même point qui donnait tant de plaisir à son amant.

Ce dernier s'arqua en arrière en sentant ces coups butoirs qui lui mettaient des étoiles devant les yeux et il cria :

- Plus fort Renji !

Son mari s'exécuta en se laissant complètement terrasser par son instinct. Les gémissements de son partenaire étaient trop aphrodisiaques pour rester maître de lui-même. Leurs ébats continuèrent plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles, on entendit gémissements, râles et cris de plaisir intense. Lorsqu'ils se libérèrent, ils restèrent enlacés un moment avant de se séparer et de replonger dans l'eau de la source.

Après un moment de silence, Renji interrogea son compagnon :

- Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ?

- Il y a un petit village pas loin, nous pouvons aller y faire un tour, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Si tu veux.

Le chef de clan se leva et partit se sécher sous le regard appréciateur de son mari. Ce dernier ne se lassait pas de regarder la nudité de son homme. Il était très beau et il était sûr qu'il le serait encore plus quand il serait adulte. Il se leva à son tour pour rejoindre l'autre qui s'était déjà habillé d'une tenue décontractée. Il enfila lui-même un jean et un T-shirt avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à s'amuser, parler et se laisser aller. Les affaires de clan ne les concernaient plus. Le soir, ils s'aimèrent de nouveau et s'endormirent, repus de leur journée en couple.

_IchiIchiIchiIchiIchiIchi_

Dans un tout autre endroit, à Tokyo, deux personnes parlaient affaire. Kuchiki Byakuya ainsi qu'Aïzen Sôsuke s'étaient retrouvés dans un restaurant à pièces privées pour pouvoir parler librement de leur plan d'action et ce, dans un lieu neutre. Les deux plus grands chefs de clan réfléchissaient personnellement et lorsque l'un avait une idée, il l'exposait. Aïzen mit fin au silence pesant qui s'était installé en constatant :

- La meilleure solution reste elle que vous avez proposée la dernière fois à l'hôtel. Rencontrer les Shiba dans leur demeure et tenter quelque chose là-bas. Mais je les vois mal nous laisser entrer sans nous fouiller. Il est donc impensable de prendre une arme.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas organiser une réception et les y inviter en personne ? En guise de salut. Proposa le chef de clan Kuchiki.

- De salut alors que nous sommes à l'origine de leurs problèmes ? Ce serait franchement insultant. Répondit le brun soupçonneux.

- Cela ne vous ressemble pas de penser à ça d'habitude. S'étonna Byakuya.

- Mais, je pense à comme si c'était moi que l'on s'en prenait. Je n'accepterai pas.

- En effet. Alors, il faut trouver un but à cette réception.

- N'avez-vous pas des fiançailles de prévues dans votre famille ?

- Non aucune… Sauf celle de mon cousin l'année prochaine.

- Ce n'est pas possible d'avancer ?

- Non, aucunement. Il n'aura l'âge de se marier que l'année prochaine à Noël.

- Je vois…

Aïzen se plongea dans une grande réflexion. S'ils laissaient un an aux Shiba, que se passerait-il ? Ce clan ne pourrait pas encore surpasser les leurs. Ils auraient donc encore assez de puissance. Cela pouvait marcher, avec un petit risque tout de même mais cela pouvait marcher. Il releva la tête vers son partenaire de complot et fit :

- Je suis d'accord pour attendre un an mais pas plus.

- Très bien, alors on fera comme cela.

- Par contre, je veux quand même essayer l'assassinat dans sa propre demeure malgré le risque. Un de mes meilleurs hommes tentera la nuit suivant notre visite chez eux. Etes-vous d'accord, Kuchiki-san ?

- Si vous voulez. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous serons tranquilles après tout.

- Donc, nous faisons comme cela. Je vous rappellerai une prochaine fois, Kuchiki-san. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

L'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes suivit du regard son partenaire malgré lui sortir du restaurant puis revint sur la table qu'il occupait. Le « bonne soirée » d'Aïzen lui laissait un goût amère dans la bouche. Il ne se passait plus une nuit où il ne dorme pas depuis le départ d'Ichigo. Il soupira et se leva pour sortir à son tour du restaurant. Il ne savait plus comment interpréter le départ du roux.


End file.
